Harry Potter and the Phantom Assassin
by barbarapotter
Summary: Fifth Year. Amid attacks by The Assassin and Voldemort, Harry falls quickly in love with a beautiful new transfer student.
1. An Unexpected Crush

**DISCLAIMER:** **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other wonderful characters. I do, however own Miss Sauvé and all the other new characters I introduce. Happy reading!_**

**Chapter One – An Unexpected Crush**

Another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in store for Harry Potter. A year of ups and downs, and one student's death had made Harry realize how precious life is, and to not take it for granted.

Since his return to the Dursleys' home, Harry had spent most of the summer keeping in touch with his friends, writing them every day. Hedwig had returned on his birthday with gifts from Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Hagrid. They had sent him wonderful gifts for his fifteenth birthday. Ron had given him a brand-new pair of dragon-hide Quidditch Gloves, a birthday card, and a letter, which he opened right away, and read with anticipation:

_Dear Harry,  
Mum and Dad have made arrangements with your Aunt and Uncle for you to come and stay with us, and I will come to get you on the twenty-third of August at nine o'clock. We're going to the Burrow first, then after lunch, we'll meet Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a sundae at one o'clock, and then we'll head to Gringotts. We'll get our school things as well. Please write back to let me know if it's still okay, and have you heard from Snuffles? I do hope he and Buckbeak are okay. Send a reply back with Pig and I'll see you on the twenty-third.  
Take care,  
Ron_

Harry, of course, hadn't forgotten about Sirius Black, his godfather. He had written Harry a few letters, and Professor Lupin had sent a letter as well, telling Harry about everything he had done since he left Hogwarts, at the end of Harry's third year.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He and Black had been friends with Harry's father, James Potter, at Hogwarts and Black came to look for Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's servant. During that year, when he had seen a photo of the Weasley family, with Scabbers, as he was known then, on Ron's shoulder, he found him at Hogwarts. How Sirius Black knew it was Pettigrew, was that there was a finger missing from one of Scabbers' paws. Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus: a wizard who can transform himself into an animal without the use of a wand.

Many wizards and witches believed him dead, because the biggest thing they found of his was a finger. Peter had managed to fake his own death once in order to join Voldemort. Professors Lupin and Snape had a difference of opinion, and Snape let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf to the whole school, and forced Lupin to resign. It was then, that Harry learned the truth about Sirius. He was his godfather.

Hermione had sent Harry a small sugar-free birthday cake, along with a new toothbrush and floss, apparently from her parents who were both Muggle dentists. A card and a letter also accompanied it:

_Dear Harry,  
I do hope you're all right. Most unfortunate about Cedric Diggory, I must say, may he rest in peace. Please don't blame yourself, Harry. I feel, and I'm sure Ron does, that it was beyond your control. Anyway, I am looking forward to meeting up in Diagon Alley. I'm staying with the Weasley's too, so we'll be able to start studying for our O.W.L.'s. I've been doing a little extra reading, and from what I see, it isn't going to be as easy as it was last year, with you not taking exams. Really nice what you did with the prize money. Fred and George must have a load of customers by now!  
Looking forward to seeing you again,  
Love from,  
Hermione.  
P. S. I'm Gryffindor's Prefect!_

The letter from Hogwarts was brief, and stated the usual items they were to purchase before classes started.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The booklist included two new books he needed: _All You Need to Know About Dragons: A Keeper's Guide_ by Charlie Weasley, and _The Unforgivable Curses: How to Use and Refuse Them by Anita Caute._

Hagrid had sent Harry his best wishes for a great birthday and his gift was very unusual. He had given Harry a small, strange, rectangular box that played a strange melody that Harry recognized to be a Phoenix's song when opened. He also thought it was from Fawkes, the Phoenix that Professor Dumbledore kept in his office, which provided the core of both Harry's and Voldemort's wands. Each wand contained a single tail feather.

_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you're all right. I hope the Muggles are treating you right. I thought that perhaps you might like this. It's called a Sonnetiser. It's supposed to be a method for bringing strength and comfort to the individual and everyone around him. It also acts as a safeguard against Dark Forces. I thought that with what happened last year, you'd need a bit of cheering up. Oh, and have fun at your friend Ron's this summer. Please keep in touch. I would like to hear from you again soon.  
Hagrid._

Sirius, on the other hand, gave him something really useful. It was a dark orange handmade diary. It was very unusual, though, because Sirius had written him a letter on the first page.

_Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I do hope the Dursleys are treating you well. After your last letter, things should look up. Everyone's making progress in the Voldemort situation. I've connected this diary to one I have, by magic, so we can talk anytime you want. It's kind of like Tom Riddle's diary. When you told me about it in your last letter I thought of this idea. I can't be there with you all the time, at the present, so I hope this will be the next best thing. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. I know it's hard. Just take it one day at a time. Your inner wounds will heal. Just give it time.  
Have a wonderful Birthday,  
Love Sirius._

Harry had been saddened by the whole ordeal involving Voldemort and with Cedric's death, which made Harry realize he was only human, and couldn't save everyone. For a solid two weeks after he got back to the Dursleys, Harry felt very depressed. He didn't want to start his homework, or talk to anyone, which of course pleased Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just fine.

Professor Snape was the only other Hogwarts teacher besides Professor Binns to assign homework over the summer. Harry's fortunate exam and test exemptions last year had proved useful. He felt relieved to again have schoolwork to keep his mind off Cedric Diggory.

An essay on the uses of Unicorn blood and phoenix tears had taken Harry a little more than a week to finish. A whole roll of parchment was how long it was supposed to be. He kept daydreaming about Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker that Harry had asked to the ball, but was already going with Cedric.

He then wondered how she felt about losing Cedric. Harry felt his eyes swell with tears. He couldn't imagine the look on Cho's face if and when he asked her for a date. The whole conversation probably would be about Cedric. Harry didn't want to think about it anymore, so he tried to occupy himself with his other essay.

Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, had given Harry and his students a rather interesting essay about why Muggles and Wizards virtually separated during the 1400's. Both essays were due the first day of classes, and Harry thought he did a pretty good job on them.

Bright and early the morning of August 23, Harry got his school things ready in anticipation of Ron's arrival by Floo Powder. It wasn't by any means his favourite way to travel, but he wasn't able to drive yet. A learner's permit was out of the question, because Uncle Vernon had told Harry straight out that he couldn't drive his car.

"What if you crash it?" Uncle Vernon bellowed one day, "You don't know how much that would cost in damages! And not to mention, our insurance would go through the roof!"

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon and smirked, "But I'll be careful, and I've had my share of accidents. Last year, for example."

"We'll see," said Uncle Vernon, "You behave yourself around here, and you'll see what you get if you do."

"Thank you." Harry said, and that was the end of that. Harry thought it best not to push Uncle Vernon's buttons.

Harry went downstairs, lugging his trunk and things to the living room, setting them near the fireplace.

Due to the fact that the Weasleys were able to connect to the Dursleys' fireplace on occasion, Uncle Vernon relented, and left the fireplace unblocked.

"I just hope this Weasley lot decides to dress properly this time," snarled Uncle Vernon, "They're honestly the worst dressed lot I've ever seen."

Harry frowned. He hated it when someone put down the way the Weasley's dressed. In any case, it was just Ron coming to get him, and Ron dressed as any other normal boy would.

"It's just my friend Ron, Uncle Vernon," said Harry, "Honestly, they don't dress too badly." Uncle Vernon gave a snort of laughter and walked away.

Breakfast was brief. Dudley was even larger than last year, despite his efforts to diet, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked the same as usual. Uncle Vernon was beefy with a large, bushy moustache and no neck, while Aunt Petunia was still tall and bony with a long neck, which she used to spy on the neighbours to get some juicy gossip. Harry found this habit of Aunt Petunia's very rude indeed, but he didn't dare say anything; he didn't want to be kicked out of the house for calling his Aunt a gossipmonger.

Harry, on the other hand, was still short for his age, but taller than last year, with brilliant green eyes, glasses and unruly black hair that was seldom neat.

Upon his return to Hogwarts, Harry was most looking forward to seeing Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker that Harry found rather pretty. She was now going into her sixth year. Cedric dated her for a brief time last year, and Harry wondered if she would ever consider going out with him. As far as Harry was concerned, Cho was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, and at fifteen, he was running out of time. Cho was leaving after next year, and he wanted to ask her out when he got to Hogwarts this September…he just needed the right amount of courage to do it. He somehow couldn't bring himself to do it last year.

After breakfast, Harry was stuck washing the dishes. He finished quickly and went up to get Hedwig and his trunk. At precisely nine o'clock, Ron Weasley arrived, all covered in soot, carrying the pot of Floo Powder with him. Uncle Vernon was in his best shirt and tie, and Aunt Petunia was wearing a pale pink dress. Dudley, on the other hand, wore a pair of knickerbockers and pair of sweat socks without shoes.

Uncle Vernon had cleared his throat, anticipating a greeting from Ron, which he did get.

"Er- Hello, Mr and Mrs Dursley, Dudley, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine." said Vernon, through clenched teeth.

"Very well, thank you very much." snapped Aunt Petunia, still having not recovered from the unfortunate Ton-Tongue Toffee incident last year.

Dudley just squealed a hello, and ran off to play with his computer upstairs.

"All right, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"All right, Ron?" asked Harry.

"Can't complain, of course," said Ron, "I got a present from Fred and George. A set of new dress robes. They look almost like yours, but they're a dark orange. Chudley Cannon orange, you know. The colour of the embroidery on their uniforms. It's wicked, it is. Now let's go. Mum and Dad are waiting for us at the Burrow."

"Okay," said Harry, "Bye, Uncle Vernon. See you next summer."

"Bye then," said Vernon, "We'll see about Christmas. Mrs. Figg has invited all of us to her house. Don't know why she insists on inviting you, Harry. She's always been sort of fond of you, what with taking you in when Dudley here didn't like you hanging 'round. So - er - write to us your way. I'm sure that ruddy owl of yours knows where to find us."

Hedwig screeched loudly. She didn't like being insulted.

"She's not a ruddy owl!" Harry insisted, "She's brilliant. Knows her way around quite well."

"Well, off you go then. Mustn't keep everyone waiting. See you next summer, and write to us." said Uncle Vernon.

"Goodbye, then." said Harry.

"Goodbye, Dursleys." said Ron, lighting a fire with his wand. He took a pinch of powder from a small drawstring bag and threw it into the fire. The fire turned emerald green, and reached the top of the fireplace. Ron took Harry's trunk and offered a hand full of Floo Powder to Harry. With Hedwig in her cage, and with his school stuff packaged in a knapsack, Harry stepped into the Dursleys' fireplace.

"THE BURROW!" Harry shouted, and green flames erupted, and disappeared shortly afterward. Ron followed with Harry's trunk and Harry found himself once again at the Weasleys' house.

Perhaps it was because the Weasleys were a Wizarding family, but everything about the Burrow was magical. Harry had been there twice before, but it still looked wondrous. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the couch, along with Ron, waiting for the rest of the family.

The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!

When Harry was last there, the Burrow was packed with wizards. Nine Weasleys were roaming about the house on different floors. Just looking at the Weasleys' house from the outside, you'd know wizards built it. There were a few additions to the small farmhouse. A room for everybody stood stacked on top of one another. There was a ghoul that lived in the attic, above Ron's room, that made a lot of noise if the house got too quiet, and there were Gnomes in the garden.

Harry watched as Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny came downstairs one by one, followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. All the Weasleys had red hair, and some had freckles.

"Oh, hello there, Harry dear!" said Mrs Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.

"Oy, Harry!" said Fred and George, shaking his hand.

"That gold came in handy," whispered Fred, "We invested some in the business, and spent the rest buying things for the family. Thank you so much!"  
"Anytime." whispered Harry.

Bill and Charlie shook Harry's hand as well.  
"Nice to see you again," said Charlie, "I still can't believe you made it past that Hungarian Horntail during the Triwizard Tournament, Harry! If you were surprised to see me last year at school, I was surprised to be going. One of the other wizards who has seniority for special tasks like this one, burned both his hands through to the bone. It took a month to grow all of the muscles, arteries and skin back. He's laughing about it now, but it was scary then."

Harry smiled, "I had a lot of fun," said Harry, "Even though it was really stressful and exhausting. Still, I was too young. I could've died, like Cedric."

Charlie put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, mate," he said, "Nothing could have prepared you for what happened to him. It was out of your control. I know there will be time to grieve. This will not be one of them. We're going to help you get through it by not thinking about him this summer."

Harry nodded. The two oldest Weasley boys were always home for the summer holidays, unless something kept them from coming home. Bill's red hair was now cut and styled in layers, the longest barely touching his shoulders. He found that Bill looked a lot younger now. Charlie, on the other hand, kept his hair cut quite short, and dressed more business-like. However, on this particular occasion, Charlie had donned a pair of faded jeans and an old t-shirt. Harry couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Bill had a new pair of dragon-skin boots and wore a similar earring in the shape of a tooth. Harry wondered if he should ever pierce his hear. As quickly as the thought came into his head, he shook it out. Would Cho ever like that? Cedric didn't have any piercing of any kind.

"It's not like we won't be having fun during your stay here," said Bill, "I'm sure you'll have nothing short of a great year this year. Ron has some good things planned for you to do, so you won't be bored."

"He always does," said Harry, "I'm never bored."

"Oh," said Bill, as though he had forgotten to mention this one little detail, "There's this one witch I met while I was visiting Charlie earlier this year with Percy. Her parents just died in a tragic accident involving dragons. I've seen her brother playing Quidditch. He's brilliant. But anyway, she's unbelievably smart, she's sweet, and it doesn't hurt that she's absolutely gorgeous! Percy got all tongue-tied, and Charlie couldn't peel his eyes off of her! When she came, she was willing to help out in any way she could with the dragons. Wouldn't you believe that she calmed one down all by herself? Not even the best-trained wizard can do it alone, Harry! It takes about ten to fifteen wizards just to subdue one!  
"I thought she was the most amazing witch ever! I might have her picture somewhere. We all took a picture with her brother. I sent a few copies out to friends. I'm not sure if I have any left. I'll check."

Bill went to see if he had the picture. Percy, on the other hand, looked as busy as ever. After he shook Harry's hand, and said, "Nice to see you again, Harry," he made sure he ate as quickly as possible, and went back upstairs. Harry heard the door slam.

"What's with Percy?" asked Harry.

"New Minister for Magic had given him another cauldron bottom assignment. Apparently, they didn't receive the one he did last year. What, with all the excitement and what not going on at the Quidditch World Cup and Triwizard Tournament," said Ron, "He's bitter. He feels he should have had that handed in by then."

"Percy's smart," said Harry, "He'll get it to them sooner or later."

Bill was back, but there was no picture, "Sorry, Harry, but I can tell you that the picture was taken about a month ago. I have a few things I need to do. Catch you later." Harry nodded.

"Mum," said Ron, "When are we going to Diagon Alley again?"

"After lunch," said Mrs Weasley, "You and Harry can go on upstairs. Hermione's with Ginny."

"Hermione's here?" asked Ron, turning red, and almost choking on the pumpkin juice he had poured himself, "When did she arrive?"

"Just a few minutes before you did," said Mr Weasley, "I went to fetch her because she sent us an owl saying her parents were going to France again, and couldn't take her this time. It was a last-minute decision on their part."

"Oh really?" asked Ron, "Let's go upstairs, then," he said to Harry, "We'll find Hermione in Ginny's room, I suppose."

Harry and Ron ran upstairs. They heard giggles coming from the next room. Ginny's room. Ron knocked once, and Ginny appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, and then she saw Harry, and immediately turned as red as her hair. She just stared at Harry and didn't say another word.

"Is Hermione in here with you?" he asked. Ginny was too busy staring at Harry to respond.

"I'm here, Ron," said Hermione, coming to the door, "I've only just arrived myself. Just settling myself in, with your sister."

"Right." muttered Ron indignantly.

"Hello, Hermione!" said Harry happily, "Nice to see you."

Hermione rushed forward to hug them both, but she gave Harry a peck on the cheek. The last time she had done that was after they got off the train in June.

"Hi, Harry!" she said, "Everything all right?"

"Sure," he said, "Everything's all right."

They stood in front of Ginny's room, in silence, for a couple of minutes before Ron spoke up.

"Fred and George are bunking with us again, Harry," said Ron, "Percy's still working on those cauldron bottom thickness reports. Bit of confusion at the beginning of last year, they didn't get them done, and when they tried to finish them, well, that unfortunate incident with Cedric..."

Harry heard Ron's voice drop off. Ron wasn't really fond of Cedric for the main reason that he had been seeing Cho Chang, who, in Harry's opinion, was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. It was still painful to talk about what happened, but as Hermione and Ron had said, it was unavoidable what happened, unless you were the real Mad-Eye Moody.

"Fred and George also got a new set of Gobstones. Want to go to my room and play a few games?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded, and followed Ron next door. They locked themselves in, so that they could talk about Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, and if Harry had heard from him lately without anybody disturbing them.

In Harry's third year, they had found out that Sirius Black was his godfather during a conversation he overheard in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade between Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid, and Cornelius Fudge. Harry then thought that Sirius had been the one to divulge the Potters' whereabouts to Voldemort and that he murdered James Potter's friend, Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't. Instead of Sirius Black being the one who had given Harry's parents to Voldemort, it was Ron's old rat, Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew. Harry and Hermione had saved Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak, and rescued Sirius Black from the Dementors when Hermione had used her Time-Turner to go back three hours before to save Buckbeak from being executed, and Sirius Black had asked Harry if he wanted to live with him. Peter Pettigrew made a run for it, and Professor Lupin had transformed into a werewolf, making it impossible for him to tell the Ministry of Magic anything.

One year ago, Harry had begun keeping in contact with Sirius, as had Professor Dumbledore. Harry kept Sirius informed about everything that went on. How Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, how Sirius thought someone had put it there, how the first task was Dragons, the second task was almost unsuccessful, and how the third task had transported him to Voldemort, where he duelled, and Cedric died.

Sirius was the closest thing Harry had to a father. He was, at times, jealous of Ron in that respect. At least Ron had parents.

They discussed Sirius in greater detail.

"So you haven't woken up with your scar hurting, or anything, have you?" asked Ron, after their seventeenth game of Gobstones. They had been catching up on what they did all summer.

Harry shook his head, "No," he said, "My head is fine. Hedwig brought all sorts of letters from Sirius this summer. Lupin even wrote to me."

"Professor Lupin!" exclaimed Hermione, "Where is he? What is he doing?"

"He and Snuffles are helping Dumbledore with some sort of top-secret mission. It's something to do with Voldemort, I'm assuming, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions right now."

"Maybe," said Hermione, "I do hope he's staying out of sight. If anyone catches him, it's back with the Dementors in Azkaban."

"He'll be okay," said Harry, "If Dumbledore thinks anybody can do it, it's Snuffles. My mum and dad aren't coming back, but having him for a godfather is more than I could ask for right now. Professor Dumbledore is also really brilliant. Anything he could think of to defeat Voldemort, it would be the most brilliant idea ever."

They played a few more games, with Ron winning them all, and Ginny knocked on the door and told them that lunch had been served.

Any meal at the Weasleys' house was a banquet unto itself. Several plates of finger sandwiches, a whole ham, cheeses and pumpkin juice, along with a dessert platter were arranged on the table in the kitchen. Two more tables were set out on the patio next to the garden. After all, with Harry and Hermione there, eleven people were to be fed and watered, and Harry thought that was one of the reasons why the Weasleys were so poor.

Mr Weasley had just gotten home. He hung up his coat and hat, and made his way from the kitchen into the patio.

"Ah, lunch!" said Mr Weasley. Then he noticed Harry, sitting at the table, "Hello there, Harry. Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine thanks, Mr Weasley," said Harry, shaking Mr Weasley's hand, then taking a bite of the ham, "This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you, Harry, dear," said Mrs Weasley, "Not everybody appreciates my cooking."

She shot a reprimanding look at her family. Immediately, a chorus of "mmm's" echoed throughout the patio.

Bill and Charlie, the two oldest boys, always came home during the summer holidays, so now Harry felt he had a second family in the Weasleys. Harry, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Hermione were in deep discussion about last year's Quidditch World Cup, and how Hermione was the object of Victor Krum's attention for the rest of the year.

"Well, he and I did visit once this summer," revealed Hermione, "But it takes forever to get to Bulgaria, and we have decided to call things off."

Ron coughed. He almost choked on his ham.

"All right, Ron?" Harry asked, patting him gently on the back.

"Fine." he said, in a high voice, and then he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione continued her story, describing what Bulgaria looked like, and things she did. Harry described what happened after he touched the cup, which was getting less and less painful to relive, and Ron had bragged about the new dress robes he got.

After everybody was fed and watered, they changed into their Hogwarts robes, and made their way to the Weasleys' fireplace.

"INCENDIO!" roared Mr Weasley.

A nice warm fire was now burning in the fireplace. From a small drawstring pouch, Mr Weasley took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. Emerald green flames burned brightly in the Weasleys' fireplace, making it safe for them to stand in. Taking the pot of Floo Powder, and offering it to Fred and George, they both took a handful of it, stepped into the fireplace, and in an instant, they were gone.

Hermione and Ginny went next. Mrs Weasley followed. Ron went next. Harry took a handful of the greyish powder and spoke very clearly this time: "Diagon Alley!" then he was whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. Moments later, Mr. Weasley appeared, his Floo Powder pot tucked away inside his robes.

"Now Weasleys," said Mr. Weasley, "First, we'll go to Gringotts, and then you'll be allowed to buy your own things. Harry, you, Ron, and Hermione can meet up with us back here at four o'clock. Fred and George, you be sure not to go anywhere near Knockturn Alley. If I ever catch you down there, you'll be sorry."

They all went to Gringotts, and took out their gold. Harry, once again, had to shield the contents from view as he stuffed piles of gold, silver and bronze coins into his moneybag. Ron was always jealous that Harry had more money than the Weasleys' combined. He would be glad to share his money with Ron any time, but he was sure Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear of it.

Mr Weasley gave Ron, his brothers and sister some money to buy their books, and whispered something to Ron that Harry couldn't make out. Ron gave a nod of his head, his mother kissed him on the forehead and they parted ways.

Their first stop was the Apothecary, where they bought refills for their potions ingredients, and the new potions ingredients listed under their booklist. Their next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Harry bought himself some new robes. His were a few inches too short. He had grown several inches over the summer. Madam Malkin had told Harry he was growing to be a handsome boy. Harry felt himself blush, and when he was finished, he paid for his robes, asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted an ice cream before they went to get their books. Hermione and Ron had picked up some robes as well, but a few weeks before.

"Let's get some ice cream," Harry suggested.

"Sure." they both said.

"My treat." said Harry.

They walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they sat in the hot sun, savouring their chocolate fudge sundaes and talking animatedly about the upcoming year. Harry made them get everything on top of their sundae, so they overflowed with extra chocolate sauce, sprinkles, marshmallows and bits of brownie pieces.

"I do hope we start human Transfiguration soon. That would come in handy if we wanted to avoid being seen for a while," said Hermione, "Although we would have to register ourselves if we wanted to become Animagi."

It was nearly two o'clock when they finished, and they headed straight to Flourish and Blotts. It was full of students filling their arms with their set books. Harry, Ron and Hermione each picked up a copy of A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, by Emetic Switch and the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk. Ron picked his up second-hand. Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron didn't pick up Unforgivable Curses: How to Use and Refuse Them by Shomi Ashield. He didn't question it. Perhaps they already had their copies.

As they stood in line to pay for their books, Harry saw Draco Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, along with his father Lucius, and mother Narcissa. Draco Malfoy was the only boy Harry really disliked. Draco saw Harry and walked up to him.

"Look what we have here," he said in his familiar drawling voice, "You're lucky to be alive, Potter, after what happened last year. Pity your friend had to die. Father saw you duelling with You-Know-Who. He said the strangest thing happened to your wands. Anyway, we'll see each other on the train, Potter."

Malfoy gave him an evil smile and left the shop.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno." Harry lied. Harry wasn't going to tell Ron or Hermione that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, along with Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. He decided he would put off telling them the whole truth until he had better evidence against them.

They reached the front of the line, paid for their things, and also left the shop. Passing by Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry noticed a special on Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, half price. It was only seven sickles for a whole gallon of the stuff. Harry was running low. He took a jar, and his snitch-catching gloves were wearing out, and even though he got a new pair for his birthday from Ron, he took himself another pair. They were orange, to match his Quidditch robes.

As far as Harry knew, Quidditch was back on this year. He was rather disappointed he wasn't able to play last year, and the Triwizard Tournament nearly killed him. Quidditch was really the only thing that took his mind off his studies. He was just glad the matches were back on.

Just as Harry was turning to look at an interesting Quidditch book that caught his eye, a rather pretty witch he hadn't seen before, wearing what Harry recognized as Beauxbatons robes, stepped into the shop, accompanied by someone who looked like her father.

"Oui, Pierre," she said, "There it is! That new model came out just last week. C'est le Firebolt 2. Tu peux me l'acheter?"

"Si, Giselle." said the man.

If she had called the man Pierre, he couldn't be her father. Harry wondered why, but she kept walking slowly to the counter.

Harry's heart was beating very fast, and his palms were sweating. He couldn't help but notice that she spoke English quite well, and she was not just pretty, she was gorgeous! She had very curly auburn hair with naturally red highlights and green eyes, and she was quite tall, though just a bit shorter than he was. Harry watched her closely as they walked up to the counter and heard them clearly ask the clerk for a Firebolt 2. The man reached into his moneybag and produced the gold for it.

Did Harry hear right? A Firebolt 2! When did they upgrade? How did it look? Was it better than his own Firebolt model? In any case, if that girl could afford a Firebolt 2, Harry thought to himself, she must be either really good, or really rich...or both. It was the broom Harry owned. He had received the Firebolt in his third year as a present from Sirius Black. He loved the broom. The Irish National Quidditch team also had seven of them.

When Harry was finished, he took the book he was looking at as well, and walked over to the register. He couldn't help but listen in.

"Yes," said the girl, "I'm transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. My uncle here has taken me in, as my parents were tragically killed last month. Both were half bloods. An overly excited dragon burned them to death. They didn't seem to feel anything, so I guess there isn't anything I can do to bring them back."

"My niece is an excellent Quidditch player. Played Keeper for her team in France. She hasn't let in a goal in her life." said her uncle. He beamed proudly. Harry couldn't help but notice that she glowed when she smiled.

The clerk's eyes went wide. Harry saw him smile at her. He felt the desire to kick something. He had totally forgotten about Cho.

"My, my," said the clerk, "Professor Dumbledore had informed me about you. Told me you might come in to buy a broomstick. The Firebolt 2 is an excellent choice. The Irish National team has seven of the old model, and Harry Potter flies one. Bought one just two years ago."

Harry felt a jolt. He almost forgot that Sirius had purchased it in Harry's name because everybody was after him.

"That Harry Potter is a really brave boy." said Giselle, "I've heard and read so much about him. I'm looking forward to meeting him. Gryffindor, I believe, is his house. Well, wherever they sort me, I'll be happy."

Harry's heart leapt. She had been reading about him. Maybe, Harry thought, she would be sorted into Gryffindor. He wondered also if transfer students were also sorted like everybody else.

"Well, in any case, Professor Dumbledore had told me to give you a Firebolt 2 free of charge. Special reason," He leaned in to whisper something into her ear, "And you spend this money on your set books. They're pretty expensive, some of them."

"No matter," said Giselle, "My parents were royalty in France. I have enough money to set my affairs in order."

They wrapped up the Firebolt 2 for her, and she bought a Broomstick-Servicing Kit, at the very least. She then turned away from Harry and left the shop. Harry looked after her. He loved the way her long hair bounced as she walked.

Harry paid for his things and left the shop. Ron and Hermione, who waited near the front of the store, joined him.

"What took you so long?" whispered Ron, "There was this really pretty girl with long, curly, auburn hair who walked in and out of here just now. She was carrying a broomstick, and kit."

Harry smiled, "I know," he said, "I saw her too. Her name's Giselle. I heard her uncle saying that she's transferring here from Beauxbatons. She's a Keeper, Ron. If she gets sorted into Gryffindor, she could help us win another Quidditch Cup. Yeah, she is really pretty." Harry felt a distinct lurch in the pit of his stomach. He was beginning to develop another crush on a girl.

"What are you two nattering about?" asked Hermione, "It's almost four o'clock. We need to be at the Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry looked at his watch. It was three-thirty.

"We have another thirty minutes, Hermione," said Harry, who was looking for Giselle. He spotted her coming out of Ollivander's and going into Eeylops Owl Emporium, when seconds later, she had emerged with the most beautiful snowy owl Harry had ever seen, besides Hedwig.

"Maybe we could visit Mr. Ollivander, let him know how our wands are working." he said.

Both Ron and Hermione refused.

"Maybe we should just go, Harry," Ron insisted, "I can't wait to hear the new Sorting Hat song when we get to Hogwarts this year."

They first went to get refills on parchments, and new quills, and things from next door.

They then went to the Leaky Cauldron where Ron's parents, Ginny, Fred and George were waiting for them.

"There you are," said Mrs Weasley, "Now we can eat and go home."

"We have a couple of tables in the corner over there. Go on and sit. We'll be right there." said Mr Weasley. They walked over and sat down.

Harry noticed that the girl from Beauxbatons, Giselle, was sitting with her uncle, having what looked like a plate of shrimp and rice with vegetables. Her uncle was eating Steak tartare. It was a few moments too long, because Hermione was asking Harry a question.

"So are you going to become Quidditch captain now that Wood's gone?" she asked.

"What?" asked Harry, jerking back to reality.

"Are you going to be named Quidditch captain of Gryffindor?" she asked indignantly, "What are you looking at?" She looked in the direction of the girl and her uncle.

"Er - nothing," said Harry, then making an attempt to answer her question, "I don't know, Hermione, there won't be anyone named captain until the start of the season, I suppose."

"This is Fred and George's last year, so I hope that they make one of them captain." said Ron.

Harry hadn't thought of that. Fred and George would make good captains. He also thought of himself becoming captain. He would have to become like Oliver Wood and eat, sleep and breathe Quidditch day and night. It wasn't that he didn't love the game. He just might get distracted if Giselle made the Gryffindor team too, should she be sorted into Gryffindor.

"That would be nice," said Harry, "They have been on the team a long time."

When the rest of the Weasley family sat down, they had a grand feast, which, thanks to Harry, was on the house. Tom, the patron of the Leaky Cauldron came around to see Harry.

"My dear boy, it's good to see you again. It's all on the house, the food is. My way of congratulating you for wining the Triwizard Tournament. Most unfortunate the way things ended, but head up, my boy! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will see his end sooner rather than later. Enjoy your feast. There is a special dessert for you afterwards."

Harry felt his stomach churn. He was hungry. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad that he had won the tournament, but Cedric's death still hung over him like a dark cloud waiting to burst over him.

After a great meal, and a wonderful dessert, without much conversation because the food was so good and everybody was just inhaling their food, they bid farewell to Tom the bartender, and left the Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder.

Their arms overflowing with packages of new quills, parchment, books, and new robes, they washed up and dressed for bed.

Exhausted after a long day, they went to sleep. All Harry could think about was the pretty witch he saw at Quality Quidditch supplies.

**A/N: How was that? Leave me a review...good OR bad! Thanks:)**


	2. Giselle Sauvé

The next week flew by rather quickly. Mrs Weasley had laundered everyone's Hogwarts robes, and folded them neatly by their trunks. It was September 1, and they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock.

Harry wondered how eight people, six trunks, two owls and a cat were going to get to King's Cross Station this time. Last year, Mrs Weasley had ordered ordinary cabs, so Harry thought that was what they would do this year.

She must have read Harry's mind when the last Weasley had brought down her trunk after breakfast. Ginny flopped down on the floor, exhausted from lugging her things down the stairs. Hermione had Crookshanks, a cat who was part Kneazle, and Ron had Pigwidgeon, a small grey owl that Sirius Black had given to him to replace his rat. Harry still had Hedwig. She was perched in her cage and practically asleep.

"They're sending three ministry cars for us," said Mrs Weasley proudly, "We've just been informed that Hermione's a Prefect this year, so they're doing it for her as they did for Percy when he was Head Boy."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all seated on their trunks, chatting.

"Well, another year at Hogwarts," said Hermione, holding the purring Crookshanks in her lap as they sat, waiting for the Ministry cars to arrive, "I do hope our O.W.L.'s aren't going to be too difficult. I've been doing some practice tests and they seem okay."

Ron grunted, and stood up, "For you, maybe, Hermione," he said, "You're a Prefect now, and you're top student in our year. Harry and I won't have as easy a time of it as you."

Ron sat on his trunk again, and waited. Pigwidgeon, his owl, was twittering madly in his cage. Fed up with 'Pig,' he found an old sheet to use as a cover for his cage. That quieted him down a bit.

Harry was, in the meanwhile, thinking about Giselle. In his life, Harry had never wanted anything more than to be at King's Cross, as he did at that very moment. He couldn't wait to actually talk to her, to get to know her. Even if she was sorted into Slytherin, Harry thought, he'd still like her.

Bill Weasley came down the stairs, holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Harry," said Bill, "Do you remember me telling you about the picture of the girl last week?"

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts, but he nodded, "Of course," he said, "What about it?"

"I found it," said Bill, "I had another copy lying around somewhere. Here we are at the Dragon Paddock in Romania. There's Giselle in the middle, and her brother Sylvain is beside me."

Harry looked at the photograph. The picture had been autographed. The wizard's name was Sylvain Sauvé. He was wearing what Harry recognized to be French National team robes.

When Harry looked closer at the witch in the middle, he suddenly realized that the girl in the centre was the same Giselle that he had seen in Quality Quidditch Supplies, or at least it looked like her. Well, he could ask her once he got to Hogwarts.

Just then, Harry heard three honks coming from the front of the house. Each horn was a separate note, sounding like a broken chord.

"I have to go, Bill. Thanks for the picture. See you next summer!" Harry said, hastily shaking Bill's hand, "Thanks for the picture!"

"You're welcome," said Bill, and then he muttered to himself, "I hope you learn a lot from her."

Finally, thought Harry, his heart pounding a mile a minute. They were actually leaving!

After piling all their things in the trunks they were at King's Cross in no time. Harry and Ron both went through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters at the same time, and Fred and George joined them moments later, followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Mind Harry, you two, would you?" said Mrs Weasley to the twins, "Keep him where you can see him."

"Yes mum." they both said together.

"Now, Ron, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley, "You behave yourselves. We don't want any owls about you that you've been reading any books that contain dark magic."

"We won't mum," said Ron, "That won't happen ever again."

"Yes mum." said Ginny.

"Now, Harry, dear," said Mrs Weasley, putting an arm around him, "I want to hear that everything's okay. Send an owl once a week. I need to know you're okay. We wouldn't want to lose you."

She kissed Harry's forehead, and gave him a big hug. She then kissed her children's foreheads, and also gave Hermione a hug and kiss. Perhaps it was because Hermione wasn't Harry's girlfriend, Mrs Weasley had warmed up to her tremendously after the fact that the Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, teased her. Or maybe it was because he was Ron's best friend and she was treating him like one of her own sons. Either way, he was grateful for the constant affection.

During the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had Viktor Krum's attention, from Durmstrang, but she had involved Harry in the story as well, and everything was blown out of proportion. As soon as Mrs Weasley found that she and Harry weren't going out, she was behaving normally towards Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Ron's parents, and, at long last, boarded the train. With less than five minutes before they were to set off, Harry searched the compartments for Giselle. Harry saw her with a group of girls from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown. He thought that if Giselle was paling around with Gryffindors, and Parvati's sister, who was in Ravenclaw, then she obviously was very interested in Gryffindor. Harry just casually walked by the compartment.

"Hi, Harry!" said Parvati, waving. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Giselle was smiling at him.

"Hi Parvati, Padma, Lavender," said Harry, "And you are?" he asked, turning toward Giselle.

"Bonjour, Harry!" said Giselle, standing to greet him, "My name is Giselle Sauvé. It is very nice to finally meet you. Famous Harry Potter, with the lightning-shaped scar given to you by Voldemort."

Harry was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected Giselle to mention Voldemort's name. Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His palms were clammy and he felt his heart racing. Parvati, Padma and Lavender shuddered at the very mention of the evil wizard's name.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Giselle," said Harry, shaking her hand. Harry noticed, to his surprise, that Giselle had a very strong grip indeed. Perhaps, he though, this would be the year he would remember for the rest of his life, "How do you know about Voldemort?"

Giselle took a deep breath, "Well, first of all, you probably know my best friend, Fleur Delacour, who competed in the Triwizard Tournament last year. She told me all about it, when my parents were in that unfortunate accident involving two dragons when they caught fire and burned to a crisp. It wasn't a pretty sight. My parents knew that I loved them and they loved me. We knew it might happen one day. They were caught in the middle of a feud between a male and a female. This happened last month. Pretty much the next day, I had received an owl from Professor Dumbledore. Apparently, he'd been in contact with Fleur and she had told him about the accident. He invited me to transfer to Hogwarts and live with my uncle and guardian, Pierre Sauvé," she said, "Since I was fully bilingual, he offered Hogwarts as my home away from home. Dumbledore also told me about how you had the misfortune of duelling against Voldemort. No wizard could survive the Avada Kedavra curse. None but you. He had wanted to murder my parents that year, but since Dumbledore was their Secret-Keeper, they remained hidden, and Voldemort never found them. I'm very sorry about your parents, Harry. I'm sure they loved you very much. If you need to talk about anything, please do not hesitate to come to me. I'm always here."

Giselle flashed a warm smile at Harry, and he noticed she had blushed for the briefest moment. It made him want to burst into song. If she was Fleur's best friend, then she must have known everything that went on between him and Hermione and Krum.

"Th-thank you," replied Harry, "I'm sorry about your parents, too. I don't really remember mine. Everything's really fuzzy from the day I got my scar, but I can still sometimes remember what happened. I know they cared enough about me to try to get me out before Voldemort killed them."

Giselle stood up.

"Well, I guess we can talk more a little later, after the Sorting. I'll let you get back to your friends. Take care, Harry," she said.

Harry waved and continued walking to where Hermione and Ron had taken over an empty compartment. At precisely eleven o'clock, the train pulled out of King's Cross and was on its way to Hogsmeade Station. Harry had pocketed Bill's photograph, so he took it out so he could show Ron and Hermione.

When he arrived at an otherwise empty compartment, Ron and Hermione were discussing Professor Trelawney's Divination class, which Hermione wasn't taking, and Transfiguration (Hermione's aspirations about what Professor McGonagall should cover). Harry was in his own little world. He had been staring out of the window and at the photograph, thinking about Giselle since he sat down in the compartment. They had started a game of Exploding Snap as well.

Ron looked annoyed. He also saw the picture in Harry's hand.

"Where have you been?" he asked Harry, "And what's that in your hand?"

"Just chatting with Parvati," he said, "And I met that girl we saw yesterday at Quality Quidditch Supplies. She's transferring from Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts. Her name is Giselle. Her best friend is Fleur Delacour."

Ron's face went bright red. "You mean, she's French?"

Harry nodded, "She told me her parents were burned to death by a couple of dragons, and she knows about what happened between Voldemort and me."

"Does she have an accent?" Ron inquired further.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"How does she know about You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione, "Did you tell her?" her voice sounded a little defensive and frightened.

"Dumbledore did, " said Harry, "Or, he must have. He sent her an owl after her parents died and asked her to transfer, and then he told her about my little duel with Voldemort."

Ron looked impressed, "D'you think he's trying to do everything he can to bring good witches and wizards to Hogwarts?"

"How did Giselle's parents die?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron's question.

Harry lowered his head.

"They were burned to death. Dragons." he said in a low voice.

"Oh." said Ron and Hermione together.

"What is that thing in your hand, Harry?" asked Ron impatiently?

"Oh this?" he asked, "It's a picture that Bill gave me of a girl he met a month ago. It turns out it was Giselle."

Harry handed the picture to Ron.

"That git!" said Ron, "Why didn't he show me? She's really pretty, Harry. She's only fifteen?"

Harry nodded, "She has to be if she's transferring from Beauxbatons."

"Yeah, well she's gorgeous! Don't you agree, Hermione?" asked Ron, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione scrutinized the photograph before giving her answer. Harry could see that Giselle's photographed self was smiling and waving. She was also wearing a long, flowing orange skirt and matching tank top that was a little risqué. Over that, she wore a matching light sweater, which only covered her arms.

"Well, she does have a nice figure," said Hermione, "And her chest is well developed for someone our age. I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive!"

Hermione said this out of her own frustrations, Harry thought, but Hermione was fine, according to Harry and Ron.

"You're fine, Hermoine," said Ron, and Harry together.

"Well anyway, she's got gorgeous hair! I can't believe it's that long! It's down to her knees!"

Ron and Harry looked closer. Sure enough, Harry saw her hair was curly and right down to her knees!

"So yes, she is stunning. I can tell why your brothers are smitten with her. She's a natural beauty. I should ask her about an easier way to calm my hair down than that stupid Sleakeasy stuff."

"Did you find out anything else about her?" asked Ron curiously, ignoring Hermione's qualms about her own appearance.

"Well, she also got a Firebolt 2 yesterday." revealed Harry.

"A Firebolt 2!" exclaimed Ron, "How can she afford one of those?"

Harry couldn't help thinking how Ron felt not having a lot of money. What he wouldn't give to have as much money as what a Firebolt cost. Harry lowered his voice before speaking.

"I overheard her talking at the counter in Diagon Alley, and the clerk had told her that Dumbledore wrote to the clerk telling him that Giselle would be in to buy the newest Firebolt model. When she tried to pay for it herself, he gave back her gold and told her that Dumbledore had paid for it. I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Maybe she's an excellent Quidditch player," said Ron, "She wouldn't want a top-notch racing broom if she couldn't fly well."

"Perhaps she's just someone that Professor Dumbledore has complete confidence in and she's someone special. She may be smarter than I am, for all I know." said Hermione.

"I doubt it," said Ron, "You're pretty clever…and you're a Prefect. I don't see her getting top honours. Besides, there isn't a spell that you can't do."

Hermione turned a rather dark shade of crimson. "I can do most spells. There are loads I can improve on."

Ron and Hermione continued their game, and Harry just sat and stared out the window.

"Harry," said Ron, "You've been staring out that window and that picture for nearly an hour already! Is everything all right?"

"What?" asked Harry, jerking himself out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I've just got a few things on my mind, that's all."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, but they didn't say any more. It was a good thing, too. Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appeared at the open compartment door. At that time, they were all playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"It's a shame, Potter," drawled Draco, "Meddling with this lot yet again. I've told you about these riffraff since the first time I met you. Now look where it's gotten you. Nowhere."

The look on Malfoy's face gave Harry the impression that he wanted Harry to join Slytherin. Harry knew he'd never do such a thing.

"And as I told you, Malfoy," said Harry through gritted teeth, fingering his wand under his robes, "I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a game to finish."

Harry's Ace of Spades just exploded, and remade itself on the other side of the table.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron pointedly, "Can't you see we're busy?"

Malfoy's gaze seemed to linger on Harry's photograph for a few seconds before he spoke. He had a curious look about him that wasn't normal. He looked interested.

"Can it, Weasley," said Malfoy, "What is it you have there, Potter? A picture of your pathetic Weasel's family?"

Malfoy snatched it out of his hand and looked. His lips formed a wry smile, "Well, who is this fair thing in the middle? Is that Sylvain Sauvé? Great Keeper for France! Wait! That's his sister then! Her name's Giselle! What? Does Harry have a crush on her?" Malfoy tried to laugh, but he couldn't. He was thinking the same thing.

"So what do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked again.

"My visit has a purpose, unlike yourself." Malfoy said, throwing the picture back at Harry. Harry pocketed it just in case Giselle came by.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, "Maybe you should leave before we give you a reason not to stick around."

"What do you expect, Granger, you Mudblood!" said Malfoy, "A new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher's going to come out of the shadows and save you before you get hurt, is he?"

A soft, but in a slightly cold and evil female's voice only Harry recognized, came from behind Draco Malfoy and his cronies, "If you don't leave Harry and his friends alone, Malfoy, then I'll have to curse you. I do know some really good ones. How about the Furnunculus charm? Or the Avada Kedavra? I hear that one's pretty effective if used correctly." It was Giselle. She had her wand out and ready to curse him if need be. Even her eyes looked very evil and Harry trembled as she stared at Malfoy.

Malfoy turned around and was dumbstruck by Giselle's beauty.

"Er-we were just leaving," said Malfoy, looking Giselle over twice, "We weren't doing anything illegal. Honestly."

Giselle now wore her Hogwarts robes, and had a Head Girl badge on her left shoulder, her hair in an elegant French twist.

"I will personally drag you to Professor Snape's office once we reach Hogwarts and inform him that you have been bothering these three Gryffindors and request that you be transferred to Beauxbatons. That school has a lot of character. Perhaps you should lose that immature attitude toward the subject of who is better than whom and just be satisfied with what you have. It's that simple, Malfoy."

"We'll behave, honestly," said Malfoy, grinning stupidly at her, "We wouldn't want to begrudge such a beautiful Head Girl." He quickly blushed.

Giselle smiled to herself. She was already beginning her duties as Head Girl and she was quickly enjoying the authority. At Beauxbatons, she was a Prefect, but they wouldn't make her Head Girl because she had too much responsibility with being at Hogwarts last year.

"Well, how about a Prefect?" asked Giselle, "I believe you owe Miss Granger here an apology?"

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth. Giselle started to laugh, but then he slowly formed the words.

"Sorry, Granger," said Malfoy dejectedly, "You aren't a Mudblood. I never meant those things when I said them." He also forced a smile and held out his hand for Hermione to shake.

"Apology accepted." said Hermione, who shook his hand rather briefly.

Giselle smiled.

"You can leave now," said Giselle, "Don't ever bother these three again. Understood?"

Defeated, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle nodded, and slunk off to their compartment.

"Would you permit me to join you?" asked Giselle, holding out a small box, "I brought a set of travel wizard's chess. Care to play?"

Harry's eyes went wide. He and Ron just looked at each other in amazement. She had everything. Looks, charm, perfect English, and a Head Girl badge. Harry thought that she and Hermione would get along great.

"Not at all," said Hermione, "Allow me to introduce myself. Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and of course, Harry Potter."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Ron, Hermione," she said, shaking their hands, "My name is Giselle Sauvé. I'm transferring from Beauxbatons Academy, and Professor Dumbledore insisted on making me Head Girl, even though I'm just going into fifth year."

"This is our fifth year, also," said Ron, "Play Quidditch at all?" Harry reached out and nudged Ron with his foot.

"Please, join us," said Harry, patting the seat beside him. Ron and Hermione were sitting beside each other.

Giselle used her wand to conjure a table, and they started playing. She played with Harry, and Ron and Hermione played together.

"Actually," said Giselle, sitting down, "I do play. I was on the Beauxbatons Quidditch team. We have houses, but they're just numbered. I was in house number one. They named our team the Manchabalais. It literally translates to 'the broomsticks' but we thought it suited our house quite well. We never lost. I was their Keeper."

"What kind of broom do you fly?" asked Harry.

"Well, I used to fly a Nimbus 2001 Limited Edition. Then, when I moved out here, Dumbledore insisted that I buy a Firebolt 2. That's what I have now. I hear you're a good flyer, too, Harry. Fleur told me you used your broomstick to beat a Hungarian Horntail. They are ferocious dragons. My parents worked with those in France."

"I bought a Firebolt two years ago because my Nimbus 2000 got smashed up by a Whomping Willow," he said, "That's what I used against the Horntail, my Firebolt."

"That's quite impressive," said Giselle, smiling very sweetly at Harry, "I was at the Quidditch World Cup and saw the Irish team had seven of them. Did you see Viktor Krum do the Wronski Feint? I think that was very well executed, even though it's almost illegal."

Harry noticed that when she said "Wronski," she pronounced it with a Polish accent. She might just have a gift with languages, he thought.

"Oh, I saw it," said Harry, "Ireland's Seeker had no idea Krum didn't see the Snitch."

"Aiden Lynch had a nasty little injury." said Giselle, "I spoke with him afterwards. He had told me he didn't know what hit him. He broke his wrist."

"Really?" asked Harry, "You actually spoke to Lynch?"

Giselle nodded, "He married my mum's best friend. We don't see each other as much now, but their daughter and I used to call each other every day. When we actually did see each other, we went to the nearest Quidditch pitch and practised. I played Keeper mostly, sometimes Chaser, and also Seeker. He actually had some of his team-mates come along."

"Did any of them score on you?" asked Ron impatiently.

Giselle smiled, "I don't know why, but nobody ever could," she said, "I was only ten, but they couldn't get the Quaffle past me. Lynch even invited the whole Irish National team to apparate over to the pitch to give it a go. As hard as they tried, they still couldn't get that Quaffle past me. Every one of them told me I had the potential to play internationally."

Both Harry and Ron looked very impressed. If nobody on the Irish National team could get the Quaffle past Giselle Sauvé, Harry thought, then no Hogwarts Chaser would stand a chance in scoring against her.

"That's really impressive," said Hermione, "I hope you make the House team this year, whichever house you're sorted into. If you are sorted into Gryffindor, we could certainly use you. Since there wasn't a match last year, and five of our players, three chasers and two beaters are graduating this year, we need as much help as we can get over our last three years at Hogwarts. If you're sorted into Gryffindor, and you're named to the team, we'll have a fine team."

Giselle thanked them.

"We could really use you," said Harry, "If the Sorting Hat doesn't put you in Gryffindor, then something is definitely wrong with it."

Giselle smiled at Harry, blushing, "I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. It's by far the best house. I've heard so much about your adventures, from Dumbledore, that I wouldn't really want to be Sorted anywhere else. Heaven forbid me being Sorted into Slytherin. That Malfoy character definitely seems to have it in for you, Harry."

Harry wasn't going to tell her about how, back in his first year, the Sorting hat had considered putting him in Slytherin. As it turned out, some of Voldemort's powers were deflected upon him, and that was what the Sorting hat saw. It was purely coincidence that Harry could speak Parseltongue, snake language, and was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin for a brief moment when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in Harry's second year.

"We hadn't noticed," said Ron sarcastically, "But we could really use you. I hope you're named to our team."

"I can only hope," said Giselle, "I really love the game. It was all my parents and I ever talked about."

"We're really sorry about your parents. Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?" asked Harry.

Giselle thought for a moment, and then smiled, "There is just one thing, Harry." said Giselle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just promise me that you'll try to take my advice this year on anything, no matter how small it is, or how important?" she asked, "I need you to promise me this. It's very important to me. This year, I'm planning on taking Divination, the usual subjects like History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Also, I'm taking Arithmancy, so I hope to be in your class then, Hermione."

"I will." Harry promised.

"How did you know I was in Arithmancy?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Well," said Giselle, "I had full marks at Beauxbatons in Divination. That was one of my strongest subjects, and Professeur Martineau had given an award for most accurate predictions and readings, so my natural instinct for predictions is the reason, Hermione. I apologize for frightening you."

Hermione relaxed, "It's all right," she said, "Perhaps it would be beneficial even for me to have you in my class."

Just then, the plump witch came with the sweets trolley. Giselle bought enough candy for them to share, and some to take with them. They talked animatedly about everything under the sun. Hermione and Ron filled Giselle in on what had been happening these last few years, and Harry told them about Voldemort's plans to kill him.

"It seems like Voldemort just doesn't want another great wizard competing with him," said Giselle, thoroughly scrutinizing the situation, "Muggle-born or not, it doesn't give any wizard the right to decide whether they should live or die. If I had been here last year, things would not have turned out as they did."

Harry didn't know exactly what Giselle meant by that, but he hoped that he would find out sooner rather than later. The train slowed and came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. The Prefects, Head Boy and Giselle, waited until everyone was off the train, and their things were loaded on separate carts.

"Well, we'll see you up at the castle, then," said Ron, "Since you're being Sorted, you're probably going to the boats with Hagrid."

Giselle nodded, "But I'll see you up there, then," she said, "Take care, Harry, Ron, Hermione."

She walked to where Hagrid was, and they waited until the first years assembled themselves in a somewhat orderly fashion.

"Really charming, isn't she?" asked Hermione, "She's very humble and down to earth. I think I'm going to enjoy her friendship."

"Me too," said Harry, "She's really different from what I thought she'd be. I thought she'd be snobby, and not want to associate with Hogwarts students. I'm actually glad she's Head Girl. You two can gang up on people. Make them do homework instead of goofing around." They laughed.

They were cut short when the carriages came to drive the second through seventh years to the castle. The ride seemed very quick, as they all shared a carriage with Ginny.

**A/N: How was that? Please leave me a review...good OR bad...on your way out! Thanks:)**


	3. Sort and Sever

CHAPTER THREE - SORT AND SEVER

When they reached the castle, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the doors and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They sat with their pointed black hats on their heads and the empty seats gave them a sense of anticipation of the Sorting.

Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall shortly after, with the first years, and Giselle. She looked radiant, thought Harry. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on the three-legged stool and took out the roll of parchment from which she would read out the names of those being Sorted.

Harry saw that Giselle stood out from the first years like a sore thumb. She was taller and more beautiful than he had seen her before. The first years gathered around the front of the Great Hall, nervously awaiting the Sorting.

The Sorting Hat suddenly came to life, the old, battered-looking hat showed a wide-mouthed smile as it opened its mouth to sing:

_"...I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
It's nice to meet you all,  
There is a special treat this year  
We'll throw a grand Yule Ball.  
I'll Sort you into your Houses,  
And there you'll make your friends.  
For one of you is quite unique,  
You've power beyond all ends.  
A thousand years ago or so,  
The mighty Hogwarts Four,  
Fought to build this magical school,  
Like no other did before.  
Godric Gryffindor was braver than  
The other three, you see,  
He taught those students who possessed  
The same qualities as he.  
Rowena Ravenclaw was smart,  
And clever as could be  
She taught those with quick wit and charm,  
In perfect harmony.  
Salazar Slytherin's blood was pure,  
His students all turned cruel.  
"No Muggle-Borns among us,"  
Was Slytherin's only rule.  
Helga Hufflepuff was patient,  
She took in all the rest.  
Her loyalty and kindest heart,  
Showed that she liked them best.  
They worked together patiently,  
For several good years.  
Who knew that someday soon,  
They would be shedding more than tears?  
A battle between friend and friend  
Erupted at the school  
Who knew what caused the Hogwarts Four  
To fight and lose their cool?  
The mighty Hogwarts Four became  
A meagre Hogwarts Three.  
Salazar Slytherin left the school,  
To cast spells evilly.  
Before he left he sealed a room,  
Much to the Three's chagrin.  
Where evil lurked in shadow,  
In a chamber deep within.  
To purge the school of all those who  
Were unworthy to study magic.  
This evil monster eyed its prey,  
And dealt a death most tragic.  
As years passed by this chamber lay  
Hidden from our view.  
Until this evil met its match,  
And again destroyed You-Know-Who.  
We lost a cherished Hufflepuff,  
Who battled long and hard.  
In a Tournament of Wizards Three,  
There came a Wild Card.  
Four wizards battled for the Cup  
Two touched what one deserved  
Transported to another land  
Was not what they'd reserved.  
A fourteen-year-old grudge  
For You-Know-Who was at his stake  
A potion to make him strong again  
Was what he needed to make.  
One battle lost,  
A battle won.  
One life was gone,  
A new life begun.  
Revenge was sweet, or so he thought,  
He never really knew.  
The one who took our dear Hufflepuff,  
Was really Pettigrew.  
So now my task is simple,  
And yet it is so hard.  
To Sort you into your Houses,  
Which I wish I could discard.  
Evil is near us once again,  
No other truth be told.  
We all must stand together,  
To fight him and be bold.  
The time has come for bravery,  
For chivalry and grace.  
Your loyalty and cunning,  
Will help us win the race.  
I fear Hogwarts is in danger,  
It's only a matter of time.  
This foe and evil stranger,  
Could do a deadly crime.  
But only you can sort it out,  
I'm only a hat, you see.  
I must choose the house  
In which you'll become family.  
That was the goal of our four founders,  
They had planned it from the start.  
That when you all got Sorted,  
You'd come to work your art.  
But friend had turned on loyal friend,  
And became foe on foe,  
The Hogwarts Four were down to three,  
A tragic thing to show.  
Slytherin left, Hogwarts was doomed  
To close its doors for good.  
But then one day they magicked a Hat,  
To Sort you as they would.  
So pull me on, I will not lie,  
I'll tell you where you belong.  
It's the beginning of the Sorting,  
But the end of this year's song."_

Everyone clapped when the Sorting Hat finished its song. This year, it was broken. Anyone who had previously attended Hogwarts, and heard the Sorting Hat's songs, would know that it hadn't given out warnings before, let alone songs about Voldemort, or at least that's what Harry could tell by the song. When the applause died down, Professor McGonagall unrolled the list of the new students who were about to be Sorted. A lot of the first years looked Petrified, but not Giselle. She looked about as cool as a cucumber.

"What's up with the Hat this year?" asked Ron, looking just as puzzled as Harry.

"I dunno," said Harry, scratching his head, "Hermione?"

"I don't think it's given warnings before, as far as I can remember reading in Hogwarts, A History," she said, "But there's Nearly Headless Nick...maybe we can ask him."

Nearly Headless Nick just popped up from underneath the table beside Ron.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," said Harry, "Tell us...has the Hogwarts Sorting Hat given warnings before?"

"Oh yes," said Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, as he was properly called, but everyone called him Nearly-Headless Nick because of the botched beheading he was involved in about five hundred years ago, "The Hat gives warnings when it feels the school's threatened in any way."

Professor McGonagall patiently waited for the students to settle down, she took the Sorting hat off the stool, and she cleared her throat to speak.

"Now, when I call your name, please come forward and sit upon the stool. I will then place the Sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Ackerley, Stephanie!"

Harry saw the Ravenclaw table where Stewart Ackerley sat. He was sorted last year. Harry assumed she was his sister.

Stephanie walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and waited. After about a minute, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Stephanie joined them at the table, and sat beside her brother Stewart, who hugged her. Harry then spotted Cho Chang. His heart leapt, but he didn't feel the same about her now as he did before. Giselle was the one he really liked. There was something about her that he just couldn't shake.

"Buckley, Amanda!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bulstrode, Prudence!"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat again.

"Brewster, Tanya!"

The Sorting hat took a couple of minutes before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table exploded with applause as Tanya sat down beside Ron. Harry thought he saw an expression of relief on her face as she sat, smiling at her fellow Gryffindors.

"Carlington, Drew!" called Professor McGonagall, and Drew bounded up the stairs and sat on the stool. He pulled the hat over his forehead and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Crowsfoot, Jeremy!"

The sorting hat barely touched the top of his head, when it shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

There wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad, that wasn't in Slytherin. Harry saw that the whole Slytherin table patted him on the back, and Draco Malfoy shot Harry an impish grin.

"Donaldson, Samantha!" was named to Ravenclaw, and "Endower, Michael!" was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat beside Tanya.

"Finch-Fletchley, Jasper!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He sat down beside his brother Justin.

"Forsythe Jesse!" and "Fraser, Mitchell!" were both sorted into Ravenclaw. They sat on either side of Cho Chang.

"Grover, Adeline!" called McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting hat, and she ran down to join Michael and Tanya.

"Harris, Raymod!" also went to Gryffindor, who took his place beside Adeline.

"Liston, Elizabeth!" went to Ravenclaw, and "Lundy, Michelle!" went to Slytherin.

"Madley, Lance!" was sorted into Gryffindor, and "Moonbeam, Heather!" went to Ravenclaw.

"Nott!", "Ogden!", "Peirce!", and "Pritchard, Gracie!" made it to Slytherin.

Finally, Professor McGonagall reached the S's.

"Sauvé, Giselle!" called McGonagall. Giselle walked up and sat gracefully on the stool. Everyone in the Great Hall grew silent. Harry watched impatiently as the Sorting hat was placed on her head.

For several minutes, the Sorting hat whispered quietly into Giselle's ear.

Then, after making up its mind, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was the loudest the hat had ever shouted.

Harry stood up and clapped. The whole Gryffindor table followed suit. Giselle embraced Harry, Ron and Hermione, and shook hands with everyone else before sitting down beside Harry.

When "Whitby, Kyle!" became a Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall rolled up her piece of parchment and took the stool away.

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a pleased look. Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. The Great Hall immediately grew silent.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! I have a few words to say before we begin our banquet."

He paused only slightly before uttering, "Mimblewimble! Prodment! Ichabod! Squeak!"

Half of the hall laughed, and Giselle smiled. The food appeared and they all began to eat.

"Professor Dumbledore is brilliant, he is!" she said, "He's the major reason I transferred here instead of Durmstrang, other than my parents' accident."

Harry and Giselle talked animatedly, and the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, made an appearance halfway through.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas!" said Hermione, "Have a nice summer?"

"Dismal," he said, "Yours?"

"All right." she said, happily.

"Congratulations on being named Prefect." said Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Thank you." she said, and went back to her food. Harry saw that Hermione was eating rather quickly. If she had to get to the Library, it wouldn't be the first time she'd devoured her food and run off to study.

"My pleasure," said Nick, "And Miss Sauvé, welcome to Gryffindor!" He bowed.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas," said Giselle, "Have they finally accepted you for the Headless Hunt? Professor Dumbledore informed me of your aspirations. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"They rejected me once again!" he said hotly, "Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore once again told me that I couldn't be in the hunt. Perhaps next time." he said dejectedly.

Giselle put down her knife and fork, took out her wand and looked at the High Table. She smiled and started waving it.

"What are you doing, Giselle?" asked Harry and Sir Nicholas together.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I know a spell that can sever the head of a ghost. It's seldom worked for anybody that's tried. Would you like me to help you join the Headless Hunt? It's completely painless."

Sir Nicholas made a sniffling noise, and he smiled weakly, "My dear Miss Sauvé," he said, "You are as kind as you are beautiful. If you are able to, please try."

Without hesitation, Giselle pointed her wand at Sir Nicholas's head, and said firmly, "Spiritus Severus Capitulum!" A ghostly axe shot out of Giselle's wand and chopped off the rest of Nick's skin so his head was completely removed from his body.

The Gryffindor table went silent. Sir Nicholas was beside himself with joy, that he was sobbing in Giselle's arms, sputtering "Thank-yous". The other tables looked over curiously at Giselle, and started to whisper among themselves.

"You're very welcome, Sir Nicholas. Please don't cry. It didn't hurt, did it?" she asked, "I'm pleased you like it. Now you can join the Headless Hunt. The next time Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore asks you why, show him you can cleanly take your head off."

Ordinarily, anybody would have been reprimanded for doing magic outside of the classroom, but since Giselle did it so selflessly, nobody came to punish her. In fact, Professor Dumbledore himself walked over to thank her.

"Ah, hello Giselle," said Professor Dumbledore, "Ordinarily, students should never do magic outside of the classroom, as you know, but what you did just then, was brilliant, and selfless. Since the spell was discovered a few years ago, I had been wondering how long it would take for someone to do this for Sir Nicholas. Many thanks."

Professor Dumbledore patted her on the back.

"You're welcome, Sir," said Giselle, "It was nothing, really. If someone wanted something so badly, I'd try to make it happen for him or her. I think I'm good at that. However, if I see someone as much as put a toe out of line, I'd turn into the meanest thing you'd ever seen. It is really unpleasant."

"Well, Giselle, dear, you have shown you care for the troubles of others," said Dumbledore, "I award you fifty points."

The whole Gryffindor table went silent. Then, Harry started applauding, and everyone joined in. Perhaps it was Fate, or just by chance, but Harry suddenly felt as though his insides were fuzzy and warm, a feeling he'd only had when he first flew a broomstick. Giselle blushed. Gradually, the applause faded.

"Thank you," said Giselle, "I'm sure everybody will appreciate the points. If we're going to win the House Cup this year, things have to start off on the right foot, don't they?"

Everyone laughed. Professor Dumbledore grinned, and spoke softly, "Enjoy the rest of your meal, and I will announce your points formally after dinner."

Harry saw Dumbledore walk back to the Head Table, and sat down between Professors McGonagall, and the empty seat beside him. There was no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the table as of yet, Harry noted. He continued eating. Giselle also took her place again, and ate.

"Where did you learn that spell, Giselle?" asked Ron, "It certainly isn't in any of our set books."

Harry saw her finish chewing before answering. Hermione looked curious as well.

"Well, Ron," Giselle began, "I prefer not to reveal the sources of my incantations, but for your curiosity, I'll tell you at a later time. I learned it a few years ago when one of our school ghosts wanted to join the Headless hunt. His head was only three-quarters severed. I heard from the Headmaster at Beauxbatons that he'd been sentenced to death by beheading on the count of being involved in a plot to kill our Headmaster. He was sentenced, but they ended up accusing the wrong wizard. The executioner went three-quarters of the way before actually stopping. Then, when the man died, he wanted to have his head removed properly, but no one knew of anybody who could do the spell. I learned it, tried it on him, and it worked. So, from then on, I've been learning new spells constantly. There's still a lot to learn, but I've got most of the incantations memorized."

Harry saw that she said all very fast, yet he could understand every single word she said.

"That's fascinating," said Harry, taking another bite of his mashed potatoes, "Poor Sir Nicholas had to wait more than four hundred years for the opportunity. I guess if you didn't have the spell readily available, then you couldn't learn it in order for him to be able to join the Headless Hunt."

Giselle smiled softly at Harry. Hermione and Ron looked quite troubled by Harry's sudden interest in her, when just last year he had been smitten with Cho.

"I'm sure if we all found it, we'd have practised it," said Ron, "We could have cheered him up after attending his Deathday Party in second year."

Harry looked at Giselle and also smiled.

"I've been to loads of those. Every one of them had some real food, so that any living guest could actually eat. Most of the other food is rotten, so that they could at least try to taste it. Unfortunately, there isn't a spell for helping a ghost to taste," she said, "Mostly, that's why they let the food rot, isn't that right, Sir Nicholas?"

Harry saw that Sir Nicholas was just beaming. Now that Sir Nicholas had a completely severed head, he was very happy to tell anybody anything.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" said Sir Nicholas, "Most of us just wish we could taste food again. When we try to inhale the smell of rotting food it almost seems as though we can taste it. And that's enough to make any live beings who come to our parties, sick to their stomachs."

"All right, now," said Ron, "Where's dessert?"

The leftover food had disappeared, but a few minutes later, it was replaced by treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - anything you could think of. Harry, Ron and Hermione all helped themselves to their desserts, while Giselle just stared.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, "Aren't you hungry?"

Giselle looked puzzled.

"What are these?" she asked, "I've never seen these desserts before."

"Those things that look like small pies, are treacle tarts, the long things with the chocolate on top and cream inside are éclairs, and the different coloured blocks of ice are ice cream," said Hermione, "The white stuff with the lumps is rice pudding. Help yourself to anything you want to try."

"The treacle tarts are very good." said Harry, biting into one.

Giselle hesitated, looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded, and she snapped her fingers.

Instantly, some crepes, crème puffs, and other French pastries appeared. They appeared on the other House tables as well.

"These are some French pastries that we used to have at Beauxbatons. Please feel free to try them, and I'll try yours."

Giselle took one of each dessert to try, and she even helped herself to another treacle tart.

"I told you they were good," said Harry, "The crème puffs are really light." Harry really liked the crème puffs so much he took seconds and thirds. Ron and Hermione helped themselves to more as well.

"Fleur did complain that the food here was too heavy," she said, "But I think it's delicious."

She smiled and everyone started to laugh. Everyone started telling Giselle what his or her families were. Giselle told everyone she was a quarter-blood. Her parents were both half-bloods.

"Everyone knows I'm a Muggle-Born," said Hermione, "After it was all in the Daily Prophet, and that wretched Rita Skeeter. Oh, she's gotten a taste of her own medicine."

"You've found out she was an unregistered Animagus, didn't you?" asked Giselle. Hermione looked a little shocked.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"Well, you weren't the only one she was focussing on during the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur and I both knew that she was up to no good, and because she and Anita Pitier, the Daily Prophet reporter in France, are really good friends. I caught her changing right before my eyes, when they both thought I wasn't looking. I'm sure she got a good look at the castle. It's not nearly as magnificent as Hogwarts, mind," said Giselle, "However, I read all the comments made by the Slytherins. They never care who they're hurting so long as they've put their two Knuts in."

Hermione smiled, "She hasn't reported anything unpleasant about anybody since June. She's promised to scrap her Quick Quotes Quill."

"I knew those things she wrote about Harry weren't true," said Giselle, "About his parents' death, and about yourself and Harry. There was just something I was sensing that proved false about the whole situation. Perhaps it was the fact that he and you were just friends, but I got the feeling someone else was interested in you, Hermione."

"Really?" she asked, a little flustered, "Who?"

Harry saw that Giselle whispered something unintelligible to Hermione over the table, and Hermione nodded.

"So then Harry also had something else on his mind last year apart from the Triwizard Tournament he probably doesn't want to share with anybody else," Giselle said, leaning over to Harry in a whisper, "Harry, your secret crush on Cho Chang last year, is safe with me. I won't embarrass you. But I'm sensing something from you that I can't quite put my finger on, but we'll talk. I like you, too, Harry Potter."

Those last words sent chills down Harry's spine. He gave Giselle a warm smile and whispered, "We'll talk later. You have no idea how much I'd like to tell you about last year."

"Now, my parents are a witch and wizard, and my bloodline goes as far as I can remember to witches and wizards, but we have an uncle who's an accountant, and we don't talk about him," said Ron Weasley sporting a treacle stain on his robes. Harry saw Giselle reach over and draw her hand across the stain on Ron's robes, "Thanks." Ron smiled at Giselle, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Giselle, knowing fully well he did.

"Five brothers, all older," said Ron dejectedly, "And Ginny, my sister."

"Right, Fred and George," said Giselle, pointing towards the Weasley twins, "They're quite the pair, aren't they? I'm sensing they've been in more trouble than the seven of you combined, am I right?"

Both Harry's and Ron's eyes went wide. Surely, someone whom they've just met didn't know this much about their families, unless they were a true Seer.

Ron nodded, "Mum's gotten more owls about them than any of us combined."

Giselle turned to Ginny, "It's tough being the youngest, and the only girl, isn't it?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "My brothers tease me a lot. Especially Fred and George. Bill and Charlie aren't that bad, and Percy has a job at our Ministry of Magic. Sometimes I wish Mum and Dad weren't so focussed on Percy and the others, and give me some attention."

"Ginny, that's how most feel when they're the youngest." said Giselle, "Tell you what. Make your parents proud of you by helping out around the Burrow more, and give your grades the attention they deserve, and your parents won't be so tempted to leave you out of certain things and they'll see you as an individual, and not so much as just one of their children."

Ron turned to her, but before he could speak, Giselle continued.

"Same goes for you, Ron. You have potential this year to do more at Hogwarts than you ever dreamed possible. Realize your goals and dreams, and you'll go farther than you've ever gone before. Play to your strengths, and I'll help you with your Divination homework this year. You'll learn a lot once you know the true techniques of a Seer," she said, "I have an older brother, who's nineteen. He's on the French National Quidditch team. He wanted to come back to school to compete in the Triwizard Tournament last year, but he wouldn't have qualified anyway."

"What's your brother's position?" asked Harry curiously. Bill didn't tell him what position he played.

Giselle took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, he started out as a Beater, but got hit by a Bludger and it scared him so he's now a Chaser," said Giselle, "Sylvain, that's his name, just got a new broomstick last year. I think it's a Nimbus 2004. Only it's not as responsive as the Firebolt series. He's given me a few goes on his Nimbus. It's not that bad a broom." Giselle smiled. The others laughed.

As quick as they ate the desserts, they too disappeared. Harry was enjoying his crème puffs, and wished he had put more on his plate. Harry heard Professor Dumbledore clear his throat, and started to speak.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few short announcements to make." he said.

The students settled down. Harry hoped to catch Giselle's eye, and she was smiling at him. Harry smiled back.

"First years should note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. May I remind all of you, that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors, as points will be taken from your house. Also, I have to note that our Head Boy for the year is from Hufflepuff, Paul Stebbins, and our Head Girl for the duration of her stay at Hogwarts is Giselle Sauvé. I'd like them both to stand. You report all unusual activity or misbehaviour to either Mr. Stebbins or Miss Sauvé, and if they catch anybody who doesn't follow the rules, he or she will be expelled. Also, Miss Sauvé has earned Gryffindor fifty points for committing a selfless act. She performed a Severing Charm on Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Gryffindor's resident ghost. He has now been properly beheaded, and will now be able to join the Headless Hunt. I also award another fifty points to Gryffindor for the sheer sincerity of the act. Now Gryffindor has one hundred points, and is in the lead for the House Cup."

The whole Gryffindor table and most of the others broke into applause. They settled down quickly, for Dumbledore wasn't yet finished speaking.

"Secondly, the rumours surrounding Lord Voldemort's return are true. There is a ploy to try to stop him for good, or weaken him enough in his human form to kill him. Please note that further questions upon this matter shall not be answered unless they are extremely important," said Dumbledore, "Now then, let's everyone get to bed. Tomorrow is an early day. Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact their Head of House."

"Oh, and before I forget," said Professor Dumbledore, "Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is arriving on tonight's train, therefore, you will be meeting him or her tomorrow morning during breakfast."

Harry saw Giselle smile excitedly at Dumbledore, who winked at her. Harry found this odd, but he'd know who it would be tomorrow. Everyone was whispering nervously. Who was it going to be? Certainly, the real Mad-Eye Moody wouldn't want to come back for another year, would he? They'd have to find out tomorrow.

"Lastly, before we get to our beds, let's sing the school song!" he said

Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand, and a long golden ribbon came out and arranged themselves into words.

"Everyone pick his or her favourite tune," he said, "And off we go!"

The school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times, and Giselle was the last one left singing. Dumbledore conducted the last line of her slow ballad with his wand. When she was finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest. Harry was the one who clapped louder than the rest.

"Ah, music is truly a magic beyond all we do here!" he said, wiping his eyes, "And what a beautiful voice, Miss Sauvé."

Harry saw Giselle blush, but she smiled nonetheless, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." she said.

"Now, get to bed! Off you trot!" he said, and everyone rose to go to their houses.

"Follow me!" Harry heard Hermione holler, "I'm your Prefect, and I trust you'll listen to what I have to say. And do try not to get lost. Giselle, will you help me gather everyone into the Common room?"

Giselle nodded, "Of course," she said, "Mind the directions Hermione gives you. Please do try not to lose us."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle rounded up every first year, and led them to the Gryffindor tower.

They came to a portrait of the Fat Lady in the pink dress, which greeted them.

"Welcome back, everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts, first years," she said, "Password?"

"Mint Julep." said Hermione, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large hole.

Hermione led them in and gathered the first years.

"Follow me," she said, "Gather round here."

"This is the Gryffindor common-room. You will spend all your free time here, you will have classes with your fellow Gryffindors and sleep in the dormitories. The boys dormitory is upstairs on your left, and the same goes for the girls through the door on the right," she said, "Classes start at nine o'clock, and breakfast is served starting at seven. Good night, and have a fun year."

Giselle stepped forward, "A list of things that are forbidden in the castle is posted on the wall outside each dormitory. I advise you to memorize and to not bring such things to Hogwarts. It is for your safety as much as everyone else's. I also will remind you that flying lessons will be taught on Thursday of next week, and that you have been very good in keeping the rule in mind that there is not a broomstick allowed for any first year student," said Giselle, "May I also say Good Night, and good luck this year. I trust that you will all do your best in helping Gryffindor win the House Cup. If I see anyone misbehaving, I will not hesitate to take any points from my own house. I have gained one hundred points already, so we're definitely up right now." Giselle smiled as they all clapped.

"However," she said, in a very friendly voice, "You can all come to me with any problems you may have with schoolwork, or anything else. I'm quite a good listener, and I'll have time for all of you. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Giselle took Harry aside.

"Er Harry?" asked Giselle, "Do you think that you can meet me back here in ten minutes? I'm just going to change, and I'd like to ask you something."

Harry didn't know what to say except, "Sure. I'll be down in ten minutes."

Hermione led the boys and girls up to their dormitories. Giselle went upstairs too.

Harry and Ron left them and went to the top of the stairs to the room that they had last year, except that the plate above the door now read 'fifth years'.

Up till now, Harry thought he wasn't going to be in the same house as Giselle. Now that she was, Harry was very excited. She was really pretty, nice and she knew more about Hogwarts than any other student that first comes there except for, perhaps, Hermione).

Harry started to change for bed. He heard voices around him as Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron talked.

"Really nice that Giselle is, isn't she?" asked Seamus Finnigan, Harry's and Ron's roommate, "And really pretty, too."

Harry could just imagine the smile on Seamus' face.

"I'll say," said Dean Thomas, "One hundred points already for Gryffindor. I bet McGonagall's happy."

"I'm going to ask her for her help in Potions," said Neville, admitting to his poor marks, "I mean, I really could use it. Professor Snape's essay this summer was brutal. How was I supposed to know the uses of Unicorn blood? Or the powers of a Phoenix's tears? I think he's out to get me. He knows I'm not so great at Potions."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Neville," said Ron, "I know that if you asked her to help you, she would do it. She just seems like the type of person. Right, Harry?"

Harry had been daydreaming as he buttoned his pyjamas. Precisely what he was thinking. Giselle would help anybody if they asked for it. Harry was going to talk to her as soon as he changed.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, "She's brilliant." He came out from the curtains of his four-poster, and gave a smile.

Seamus noticed Harry's grin.

"Ooh, Harry's got a crush on her!" he teased.

"Oh, he does not!" said Ron, "He likes someone else, right?"

"She's really pretty, and nice," said Neville, "Perhaps he does like her. I don't think there's a guy here that doesn't like her."

"I like her well enough, thank you very much," said Harry, "Now if you four don't mind, I'm going down to the common-room. I'll be back soon."

Harry left the four of them speechless and ran down the stairs to meet Giselle. What he saw before him took his breath away.

Giselle was wearing a pale orange pyjama. Harry noticed that the top fit snugly around her waist and chest, and was silk. Her pants were also snug and she had let her hair down. It was even longer than Harry had seen it. It was down to below her knees. Since Harry saw that her French twist was straight, her straight hair would actually be longer than when it was curly.

"Hi Giselle," said Harry, "You look very nice."

"Hi, Harry," said Giselle, "Thank you. Please sit down."  
They sat by the fire.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked Harry.

Giselle took a deep breath and began to speak, "Harry," she said, "I really think it's admirable what you did with the reward money from the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry's eyes went wide, "How did you know about that?"

"There are things I sense in you that are more prominent than others. I can give terribly accurate information about a total stranger if given the opportunity. But seriously, you giving that reward money to Fred and George Weasley, that was a totally selfless act," she said, "I really find that an attractive quality about you."

Giselle smiled warmly at Harry. Harry blushed. He tried not to look away, but he did.

"What you did for Sir Nicholas was amazing," said Harry, "You talk about me being selfless, you helped out a ghost. None of us would have known how to help him."

"Most people don't want to help others. Voldemort's powers transferred to you when he tried to kill you, am I right?" she asked. Harry nodded, "Most unfortunate. I'm also correct in assuming that the Sorting hat tried to put you in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded, and whispered, "I never told anybody that, except for Professor Dumbledore."

"That's why you can speak Parseltongue, and why you were considered to be the Heir of Slytherin by the student body here." she said.

Harry, once again, nodded, "How can you know so much about me? I have no other information about you other than you love to play Quidditch, you own a Firebolt 2, and you've been orphaned by your parents' tragic death. Is there anything else I should know about you, other than the fact that you're very pretty?"

Harry just realized what he said, and quickly blushed and turned away. Giselle came to sit beside him on the couch.

"Harry," said Giselle, "This is what I wanted to ask you. I really find you attractive. I like you. I've never felt this way about anybody at Beauxbatons, and I think I'm crazy when I say I'm falling in love with you. Please don't think I'm going to be one of those girls who plays games and teases guys just to have a boyfriend. Harry, I really like you, and I would like to know if we could have an official date sometime during a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Harry was speechless. Had he heard right? Giselle was actually asking him out on a date! Harry took Giselle's hand, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Giselle," he said, "I really don't know how to say this, but I was at Quality Quidditch Supplies when you came in and got your Firebolt. The moment I saw you I knew I wanted to meet you, and when I did, I just fell in love with you. You're very pretty. Gorgeous even, and for you to find me attractive, I don't know what to say. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know there's a thing called Fate, but I think it's Destiny. I hope you don't think I'm crazy in saying this, but I'm glad I've found you."

"Oh, Harry!" said Giselle, throwing her arms around him, hugging him, "I've been waiting a whole lifetime to meet you. When I saw your picture in the paper last year, I thought you were the best looking of the four of you. Fleur sent it to me, and it brought back the memories of what I envisioned the night your parents were killed. I couldn't wait to meet you face to face. I never dreamed I'd get the opportunity to actually be in the same school and go to the same classes, and be in the same house as you."

Harry, overwhelmed by the sudden emotional feelings in the pit of his stomach that didn't have anything to do with nervousness, he embraced her.

"Giselle," he said, "You know how many times I've had people staring at my scar, wondering if I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Well none of the fame is worth anything if there isn't some kind of miracle that goes along with it. I was fortunate enough to live, yet my parents died. Now you came along and I was afraid I wouldn't live up to your expectations."

Giselle and Harry let each other go, but Giselle still held his hand, "My dear Harry," she said, "You've exceeded expectations. When I told you that you were another great wizard that would be competing with Lord Voldemort, I wasn't lying to you. I never lie. You have tremendous power in you to do well here at Hogwarts, and the potential to become the greatest wizard of all time, after Dumbledore, of course. He's by far the greatest. Those who are loyal to him will never let his memory die."

Harry smiled, "That's right. Professor Dumbledore is the best Headmaster there is. He looks out for me."

"Now then," said Giselle, "Is there a chance we can have a date? I really would love to be your girlfriend, Harry."

She looked deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back, "You can have much more than a chance," he said, "You have my heart."

Harry leant over and kissed Giselle softly on the lips, which tasted like pumpkin pie. Then he realized what he did, and muttered an apology.

"Please don't apologize," said Giselle, "I'm hoping there are more of those to come."

Harry told Giselle what really happened during the Triwizard Tournament. Giselle listened intently, hanging on Harry's every word. Every now and then, she nodded. When Harry finished, he felt as though the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wanted to tell someone the truth from start to finish. It took him ten minutes to explain.

"It's not your fault, Harry," said Giselle, "Who knew that Barty Crouch was impersonating Alastor Moody?"

"Dumbledore did, as soon as the fake Moody carried me to his office." said Harry.

"Well," she said, "From what Fleur told me of Cedric Diggory, he was a fine Prefect and student. He was dating the girl you had that crush on. Listen, Harry, if you like Cho Chang, and you want to ask her out, I won't be angry."

Harry shook his head, "No," he said, "I was a fool to believe she would ever like me, and now that we both like each other, I don't want to look back on last year."

Giselle smiled, "I knew your feelings about me were strong. I only hope I can make you as happy as Cho would have."

"You will, and you already have." said Harry.

Giselle stood up and walked to the right-hand side door to the girls' dormitories.

"May you sleep well. I will see you in the morning." said Giselle.

Harry followed her, "Thank you," he said, "Good night then."

Giselle kissed him on the lips once more and they parted.

Harry rushed up to the dormitory and collapsed on his four-poster. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Had he made a complete fool of himself? Definitely not. If Giselle felt the same way about Harry as he did about her, tomorrow, then he stood a chance.

Ron waited for Harry to tell him what happened. Harry took Ron aside and told him every detail. Ron looked interested when he came to the kissing part.

"You kissed her?" he asked. Harry nodded, "She kissed you?" Harry nodded once again, "Then you must be meant for each other. Nobody I know has fallen in love at first sight. That seems to be the case with you, Harry."

The thought didn't cross Harry's mind at that precise moment, however, it was rather welcoming. If any other girl walked into Harry's life at this moment, he thought, he couldn't imagine falling in love with her.

"It seems so," said Harry, "I guess I have fallen in love."

Ron then asked him a relevant, but stupid question.

"How does it feel?" he asked, "To fall in love, I mean?"

Harry thought and thought, and then gave Ron an answer.

"Warm." he said.

"Warm?" asked Ron, "What kind of feeling is that?"

Harry thought some more. He hadn't felt happier since he found out he was a wizard. Finally, though it would have seemed a silly thought to someone who wasn't in love, he said, "The best kind of feeling in the entire world. Now let's get some sleep. We have an early day."

At that precise moment, he felt he could have conjured up the greatest and strongest Patronus he'd ever conjured.

As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

**What do you think? The Severing Charm was something I came up with after I read the second book...This story has been brewing for 4 years...and it's already taken me 2 years to write it down...:) _Oy!_ anyway...leave me a review on your way out...it would really make my day...and perhaps give me incentive to finish it faster:) Enjoy the rest!**


	4. The Youngest Ever Hogwarts Professor

**Chapter Four – The Youngest Ever Hogwarts Professor**

The dream Harry had was like something he had seen in a television commercial when the occasion that Dudley let him watch it arose. It was something Harry wanted to remember for as long as he lived. He and Giselle were running in a field of flowers, hand in hand, laughing, and then they enjoyed a picnic lunch. However, the last part of the dream did not seem very pleasant.

Dark, ominous clouds suddenly appeared as if out of thin air, the sky darkened, and high above the clouds, Harry and Giselle heard a high-pitched voice saying, "You have at last met your doom, Harry Potter," said the voice, "Prepare to die as your parents did. Nobody is here to save you now."

Harry immediately recognized the animal Voldemort was riding. It was a Hippogriff. Though Harry was glad it wasn't Buckbeak. His dreams tended to be somewhat foreboding.

Soon Voldemort was a foot away from Harry and Giselle. Harry had his wand ready, and Giselle hers. Harry heard Giselle whisper, "Harry, don't you worry. I'm going to help you fight this evil wizard."

The next thing Harry heard was the "Avada Kedavra" curse. Giselle jumped in front of him and muttered words Harry couldn't understand.

Harry then woke with a start, as he felt someone or some thing prodding him. He also felt his scar burning.

"What?" he said, waving his arms about.

"Harry Potter must wake up now!" said a familiar voice, "Miss Sauvé has asked me to wake you."

Harry put on his glasses in time to see Dobby jumping off his bed to hand him his clothing.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry, "It was nice of her." Harry got dressed behind his curtains while Dobby waited.

"Dobby also has this to give you, Sir," said Dobby, holding out a folded piece of parchment, "From Miss Sauvé."

Harry took the note from him and read it to himself:

_Dear Harry,  
Hope you slept well despite the last thing you remember dreaming about. I had that exact same dream last night, but you disappeared before I could defeat him. He cowered under the spell I used and he fled. Who knows where he is right now? He could be close by. That part of Hogsmeade we were in is just past the Shrieking Shack. Let's try to avoid it at all costs. It seems as though he's going to try to lure you there so he can finish you off. I'll do my best to help you through this. Please meet me at the table in the Great Hall as soon as you're ready. I'll be there in ten minutes. Your scar was probably burning. Go to Dumbledore later today. I don't want anything to be missed. Oh, and write to Snuffles. Yes, I know about him, too. Professor Dumbledore had told me about the rescue two years ago. That was very brave of you. I'll see you at breakfast. We'll talk more. Take care.  
Giselle._

Harry was bewildered by the letter. How could Giselle know about the scar hurting, and Dumbledore saw fit to tell her about Sirius? Harry was reading and re-reading the note. Dobby stood there, waiting for something.

"Oh, thank you, Dobby," said Harry, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to wash up and get dressed."

"Sir is most welcome," said Dobby, "Most attractive Miss Sauvé is."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Dobby, she is," he said, "Now go!"

Dobby disappeared and Harry quickly washed up and dressed in his robes. He paid particular attention to his face, as he was just starting to grow facial hair, and was getting the occasional blemish.

Harry quickly grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his robes. Ron waited for him in the common-room.

"Morning, Harry." said Ron.

"Morning, Ron." said Harry.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, "I'm starving."

"Me too," said Harry. He felt and heard his stomach rumbling, "Let's go."

Harry didn't have to tell Ron twice. They ran down the seven flights of stairs and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sausages, bacon, eggs, ham, and all other breakfast foods you could think of were stacked on plates on each table. Harry looked for Giselle, and found her sitting at the Gryffindor table looking beautiful, without makeup, wearing reading glasses, and studying her Arithmancy textbook. Harry thought that she and Hermione would become quick friends.

Giselle was, in fact, sitting right across from Hermione, as they discussed their homework they received from Professor Vector. When Harry and Ron approached them, Harry said, "Morning!" and sat down to eat. Ron sat beside Hermione on the other side of the table.

Harry helped himself to some bacon and eggs, and a piece of toast. His goblet was already filled with Pumpkin juice, from which he took a long drink.

"Good morning, Harry!" said Hermione, "Giselle and I were just discussing our Arithmancy homework."

Giselle nodded, finishing what she was reading before speaking.

"I was sent owls as to the homework that was due on the first day of classes, so I got the Potions essay done, the History of Magic essay done as well, the Transfiguration practising we had to do without wands, reciting the difficult cross-species switches, and the Arithmancy homework was the most interesting of all. Those number charts Professor Vector assigned to figure out were fun to do. I learned a lot from the interpretations," she said, "I do hope we begin on a good note this year."

Harry smiled, "You will," he said, lowering his voice to barely a whisper so only Giselle could hear, "Now, about last night. I'm going to write to my godfather, telling him about this whole scar thing, and I'll go to Dumbledore tonight. Thank you for the note. It's nice to know that someone like you is there for me."

Giselle smiled at Harry.

"Now I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be," said Ron, "He or she was supposed to be here during breakfast, but I don't see anyone else at the High Table."

Both Harry and Giselle looked out toward the Entrance Hall. They could see the occasional ghost passing through, but no clues as to the witch or wizard that would be teaching them how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts. Everyone was whispering to each other, anxious to see who it would be.

Professor McGonagall interrupted them during dessert, handing out schedules for the year. Harry looked his over. He had the same subjects as he had last year, though at different times on each day. As it was Monday, it was Charms at nine o'clock, then Herbology afterward. Then after lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was sure Hagrid looked forward to teaching another year, but he was glad he didn't have to deal with those Blast-Ended Skrewts again.

"How's your schedule, Harry?" asked Giselle. Harry showed her.

Mondays, Harry had Charms at nine o'clock, then Herbology afterward. Then after lunch, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy at midnight in the Tallest Tower. Tuesdays were pretty much dull. History of Magic at nine o'clock, followed by Divination, and after lunch would be Care of Magical Creatures. On Wednesdays, he had Herbology at ten thirty and in the afternoon, Charms and Transfiguration. Thursdays, he had History of Magic and Herbology in the morning, and Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. On Fridays, Harry had Double Potions, with the Slytherins in the morning, Transfiguration right after lunch and Defence Against the Dark Arts at three-thirty.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"It's not bad. I have almost the same schedule, but instead of Divination, I have Arithmancy. I have Ancient Runes late Thursday afternoon after Hagrid's class." she said, and showed Harry her schedule.

Harry also noticed that she didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts anywhere on her schedule. Was she also exempt from it? Were the Beauxbatons lot taught more than those at Hogwarts about fighting the Dark Arts? Harry had to know, but he'd ask her when he had her alone again.

"You don't have Divination?" Hermione asked, "I know I dropped it, but you said you've been studying it at Beauxbatons. Aren't you continuing with it?"

Giselle smiled. Harry thought she was the prettiest thing when she smiled. Her dimples were perfect, and she always gave off a friendly air about her.

"The Divination professor at Beauxbatons sent Professor Trelawney an owl saying that I was a true Seer, and asked if she could visit me in Diagon Alley on the 23rd of August to confirm Professeur Martineau's assessment of my abilities. She decided I didn't need to take the class, and she had asked me if I could tutor her students outside of class."

"That's me as well," said Hermione, "Don't you think it would be great if we could do our homework together?"

"Well," hesitated Giselle, glancing at Harry, "My priority is to keep Harry in good spirits this year, but nothing would make me happier than to spend a few hours per week studying with a friend like you, Hermione."

Hermione gave Giselle a warm smile, which was returned.

Harry wondered about the first Charms class. After what happened last year, Harry could use a Cheering Charm. Yet, Harry looked puzzled.

"Well, we don't know who the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is yet. He or she was supposed to be introduced at breakfast." Harry said to Giselle and whoever else was listening.

Whispers echoed across the Gryffindor table.

Just then, Dumbledore tapped his goblet and rose.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall fell silent.

"As you all may have heard, we have, yet again, a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore, "However, this year, I am quite pleased to announce that it is a female."

Harry heard the boys in the hall whistling. Dumbledore smiled, and looked directly at Harry, who returned the smile.

Harry's gaze then turned to Snape. For the past four years, Harry knew Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, and he knew Snape despised every teacher that had passed through the doors to the Entrance Hall. He recalled the bad blood between "Mad Eye" Moody and Snape last year. Harry never knew the reason why, but they loathed each other.

Yet, the look on Snape's face was puzzling. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing at first.

Where a smirk should have been, it had been replaced by none other than a smile. Only who could it be, thought Harry? Who could turn Snape's frown upside down? Harry imagined the woman would be at least Snape's age. Perhaps it would be a past acquaintance, or someone he found quite attractive. He couldn't be sure, but whoever it was, the Headmaster was quite pleased. She couldn't be that unpretty!

"Now, under normal circumstances a witch or wizard of her age would not be allowed to teach at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "Yet after receiving exemplary marks in her chosen subjects, an outstanding equivalent of forty NEWTS, and after spending her summer preparing for her appointment here, she has proven, beyond her years, that she possesses formidable power."

Dumbledore paused a moment and drew up another chair. He spoke more loudly this time.

"I am honoured to be the first to introduce to you, our youngest ever Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, nineteen-year-old Professor Yvette Actis!"

Their attention was focussed on a tall, slender, blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch that had entered from behind the High Table. She was, in a sense, Giselle's complete opposite. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant chignon, and she wore a floor-length bright blue dress and a set of darker blue robes to match. The students all turned to each other, sporting looks of astonishment mixed with relief. However, after the initial shock, thunderous applause echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Giselle leaned in to whisper to Harry, "That's Yvette…she's my best friend."

Harry watched as Severus Snape stood at the High Table. With a huge smile on his face no less, he looked at the beautiful witch standing beside him.

"Really?" asked Harry, "What's the deal? How did she get the job?"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to tell us herself," said Giselle. Harry saw Yvette glance at the Gryffindor table and she spotted Giselle and waved. Giselle waved back, "But I'll tell you this: I was actually the one who recommended Professor Actis for the job after I turned it down."

Harry though for a moment. Giselle had wanted to tell him something else last night, but she couldn't say anything because she probably wanted it to be a surprise. Harry now understood why she was so set in her ways about helping him face Voldemort. She had a friend who would help in any way she could.

"But why would you turn it down?" Harry asked.

"Shh!" said Giselle, "Professor Dumbledore's talking."

"As Miss Actis is fairly new to teaching, I am sure that you will all extend her a warm welcome," said Dumbledore, gesturing in the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's direction with his hand. The Great Hall suddenly erupted with applause. When it died down, Dumbledore spoke again, "I will ask Professor Actis to say a few words about her appointment and why she is late in arriving."

Professor Actis stood up and addressed the school, "Hogwarts staff and students," she began, "I apologize for my lateness. I would have been here last night were it not for the slight delay. We had a small incident involving Voldemort's Death Eaters on my way to King's Cross Station yesterday. I will not get into very many details, but two Death Eaters are now in Azkaban, and three more are in custody. All I can say is that catching them was not an easy task on my part, but I had some assistance with my partner in crime, Mr Remus Lupin."

The silence was deafening. Everyone was afraid to speak. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy, who usually sniggered and commented to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, when a new teacher arrived, was giving Professor Actis his full attention. Could he have a crush on a teacher? Heaven forbid that! If Giselle had been chosen Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry would have had an ethical dilemma on his hands…students aren't supposed to date teachers!

"Nevertheless," Professor Actis continued, "My qualifications as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor are legitimate, and they will be prominently displayed in my office. My long-time best friend, who has just transferred here from Beauxbatons, where I went to school as well, is Giselle Sauvé. She will serve as my teacher's assistant for all years, and she will be available for tutoring. That's all from me."

Professor Actis sat down and Snape joined in the warm applause, the stupid grin still on his face.

Dumbledore spoke again, "I am sure that there are a few things that Miss Sauvé will not mind sharing with you about herself," he said, "This will be some very crucial information that you all need to hear."

As soon as Harry and the rest of the school heard this, the Hall erupted with applause.

Harry then saw Giselle smile right at him. He smiled back.

"You are correct, Headmaster," said Giselle, "However, I am sure that I speak for Professor Actis when I say that if you do nothing but goof around in class, you will be expelled before you can say 'Voldemort!'" Giselle paused a moment, for people gasped. Then she continued, "Now that I've scared nearly all of you by mentioning his name, you may as well learn some things about me."

Giselle talked about her years at Beauxbatons, and her various awards and some of her hobbies. Then she turned serious.

"Some of you may think that I transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons because my parents died," said Giselle, "That is not the real reason. My parents died, yes, but after I had heard about what happened during the Triwizard Tournament, I did something drastic, which I will give you in full detail a wee bit later. But first, there is something you should know..."

Giselle took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am not going to lie to any of you or keep this from you any longer," she said, "I am a distant relative of Lord Voldemort."

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped.

Even Professor Dumbledore flinched, but he looked as though he already knew. Giselle never kept anything from him, or he from her. Harry thought that Snape even looked scared.

"Voldemort's great-great-great grandmother was my great-great-great grandfather's sister. He's a cousin a few times removed. Yet, his side of the family devoted themselves to the Dark Arts, and, as you know, Salazar Slytherin is also one of my very distant relatives...Therefore, I am Salazar Slytherin's heir as well, even though my great-great-great grandfather's side of the family all were sorted into Gryffindor. My mother and father were half-bloods. My grandmother married a Muggle, and my father was born to a Wizard and a Muggle-born witch. I am a mere quarter-blood witch, but the powers I possess are far greater than even my cousin, Voldemort's." she said. Dumbledore nodded.

Possibly the only thing that would trigger more trouble between Harry and Malfoy would be if Malfoy found out that he and Giselle were seriously considering dating. Knowing Malfoy, he'd do something terrible to get Giselle expelled.

Most of all, Harry wanted Giselle to tell him she wasn't related to Voldemort. But Giselle just took another deep breath and continued.

"Voldemort murdered my grandparents fourteen years ago. My parents were safe knowing their Secret-Keeper didn't divulge their whereabouts. I, however, was staying with my grandparents on the night of their murder. My parents were hosting a grand ball that evening and were having very important guests and didn't want me to draw any attention from the guests of honour. Probably the last thing on their minds was that Voldemort would appear and we would all be dead. For those of you in first year who come from Muggle families and don't know what a Secret-Keeper is, it's someone that is given the Fidelius Charm, the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, nobody would know where they were hiding.

"My grandparents lived in a small town outside of the main city I lived in with my parents. The wizarding population there was so small, I could count on my one hand the number of families I knew from that town. My parents were safe where we're now living. Once my grandparents received an owl from my parents that Voldemort had murdered Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, with whom my parents were friends, they still decided we should stay where we were, knowing the risks they were taking. They hadn't invested in a Secret-Keeper because they thought their grandson wouldn't kill them. I somewhat knew what was going on. I was only a year old at the time. But I remembered that, eventually, Voldemort turned up. I started crying, I heard screaming from my grandparents' bedroom, as I was on the loo in the next room."

Harry saw that everyone was hanging Giselle's every word as she spoke. This story sounded vaguely familiar. Harry had lived through the terrible ordeal involving Voldemort, and was anxious to hear if Giselle witnessed the same thing.

"I know what you're all saying. How could he have killed my grandparents when his powers supposedly broke as soon as he turned his wand toward Harry and used Avada Kedavra? Well, that was what my grandparents thought. He had one more house to hit, which was my grandparents' house. So I heard a high-pitched cackle and saw from underneath the bathroom door, a flash of green light. I knew Voldemort had used the Killing Curse. Even at one year old, I could speak, and I knew what was happening around me. With my grandparents dead, I crawled out of the bathroom and turned to face my cousin.

"Voldemort wasn't Voldemort to me back then. He was just Tom. He was the only one in my family who showed any fear of a one year old. He was always gentle with me when he visited me. Now, he murdered my grandparents, and he turned his wand toward me," said Giselle, "Then he said to me: 'Giselle, you may be the greatest sorceress that will ever walk this earth, and if you dare live past today, I swear to you I will kill that little Potter boy. He disfigured me, and because he did so, you will join him.' I didn't really know what to do so I held my ground until he recited that Killing Curse and pointed his wand at me. I just sat there. A blinding flash of green light later, I still sat there. Voldemort had this puzzled look on his face, so I didn't know what else to do. I held out my left hand and the wand he was holding flew into it. I was too young to own my own wand, of course, and I had heard the spell he used to try to kill my grandparents and then myself. I recited it, I actually yelled it, and pointed the wand at his heart. He screamed in agony, but wasn't completely killed. He had drunk Unicorn blood, as I found out, and didn't completely die the first time."

"Then," said Giselle, "He vanished, and so did his wand. Now, I heard he has been coming back for Harry, and out of fear, he left me alone."

Everyone clapped, but Dumbledore put a hand up.

"Giselle has not finished yet," he said, "There is still the matter of explaining why she doesn't have a curse scar."

Giselle nodded, and went on, "I wondered that myself. Harry was the son of someone Voldemort hated. He went after Lily and James and because Harry's mother was trying to protect Harry, he received the scar because of the fact that James was my godfather. My father and James were inseparable at Hogwarts. Anyway, I was a family member then, and Voldemort wanted James killed for what seemed to be a joyous occasion in my birth. Apparently, Voldemort wanted to be my godfather. Said so just last month in an owl he sent me, now that he has regained his human form. I wouldn't have wanted him as my godfather. I still don't. We'd be bound and I'd have to protect him if Harry ever met up with him again. They did three times, and again, he failed to kill Harry," she said, "The reason he has a curse scar, is because his mother died to save him. I don't have one because I stood up to him, and I wasn't afraid of him. He was afraid of me."

"Now, I suppose you all heard that Cedric Diggory died on the twenty-fourth of June, during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Well, he did, and he didn't. The news hit me like a ton of bricks when I heard from Fleur Delacour, one of my best friends, that he had been killed. I jumped on the train and the next day I used a complicated spell to turn back time and I protected Cedric by stepping in front of him to block the Killing Curse from hitting him." she said.

Professor McGonagall leaned in to whisper something to Dumbledore, who nodded, "He is alive and well, and is here today to start his sixth year at Hogwarts." he said, and the Great Hall erupted with applause as Cedric Diggory came into the Great Hall.

Harry saw Cho Chang burst into tears of joy when she saw Cedric. Harry knew deep down that it could never have worked out between himself and Cho. He looked toward Giselle and met her gaze. She smiled and winked. He ran to Cho and they hugged for a long time before Cho could speak. Cedric's mouth was moving a mile a minute and then Harry saw the relief and love in Cho Chang's eyes for Cedric. Cedric then leg Cho go, and walked over to Harry.

"No matter what anybody else thinks, Harry," Cedric began, "I'm not angry about anything, or regret taking the Cup with you. You were great, Harry, really, and you deserved to win that thousand Galleons. My parents told me that you offered to give them the gold. You deserved it more than I did."

Harry shook his head, "No," he said, "I shouldn't have been so insistent on you taking it with me. Though none of us knew that the Cup was a Portkey. And now because of me, Voldemort's risen again."

"Don't worry about that, Harry," said Cedric, "Since you brought my body back, and since I'm alive again, I will try to help you in any way I can. Are we friends?"

Cedric smiled and held out his hand, hoping for Harry to shake it.

"You can count on it," said Harry, who took Cedric's hand, but embraced him like a brother would, "Now go and see the person who gave you your life back, or she'll never forgive you for it."

"Go!" Harry repeated, when Cedric didn't let go.

Cedric immediately walked over to Giselle and embraced her, crying. Giselle was beautiful, Harry thought, inside and out. A selfless person who puts the welfare of others before her own.

Harry could see Cedric talking briefly with Giselle and then he kissed Giselle on the cheek. Giselle then left the Great Hall.

"Now then," said Dumbledore, "Let us welcome Cedric Diggory back to Hogwarts and to Hufflepuff. Most of you will want to give them a personal welcome. Now, off you go to class or you'll be late."

Everyone left the Great Hall raised their glasses and shouted Cedric Diggory's name, and before Harry knew it, they spilled out into the Entrance Hall and out into Gryffindor Tower before heading to Charms.

Ron and Hermione pulled Harry aside when they reached the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick hadn't arrived yet, so it gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a chance to discuss recent events.

"What do you know!" said Hermione, "I knew that girl was smart. I could hear it in her voice. Piles of information she has, that one. I knew she was here for something more substantial than just going to school here."

"Most of all," said Ron, "I'm going to look forward to those Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. As much as I miss Lupin, I think these lessons will be more interesting and more fun at the same time!"

Harry smiled to himself, "Perhaps," he said, "Though we'll have our work cut out for us. I mean, she's not going to go easy on us just because her best friend's in our house!"

Ask her what?" asked Ron.

"If she'd tutor me." said Hermione, in an obviously matter-of-fact tone.

Harry's mind raced. Harry liked Hermione well enough, but having her and Giselle in the same room while they all studied together, that would pose a difficult problem. Hermione was a good friend, and Giselle was going to be something more than a friend to Harry. Perhaps the thing to do was to study with one and then the other, and to try not to have too many times where they all gathered for a study session. Of course, Harry thought, they would include Ron, which made Harry feel a little less jittery.

Moments later, Harry heard a familiar laugh. It was Giselle's. It came from around the corner near the girls' toilet. Harry then heard professor Snape's voice.

"Please don't be a stranger in my office, Miss Sauvé," said Snape in a voice unlike his own. It lacked the sheer bitter coldness it usually possessed, "Mind you, I normally don't open up my private stores to just anyone, let alone a student, but if you need any potion ingredients, please help yourself, but please let me know if I'm running out of anything."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Giselle politely, "Merci. I am looking forward to your Potions class on Friday. Have a good day."

"The pleasure is all mine," he heard Snape say, "And please, call me Severus. I really wanted you to take the job, Giselle. However, when you recommended Yvette for the job, I was reluctant at first to second the motion that she be hired, but I trust your judgement…and she is completely qualified. Nevertheless, I will be peering in on her lessons periodically to evaluate her, and to see how you are coping with the assistant's job."

"That is understandable, Professor," said Giselle, "We shall look forward to your evaluations."

"Very well," he said, "Have a wonderful first class. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't help but hear the happiness in Snape's voice. Whatever it was that Giselle was doing to Snape would be beneficial to Harry. He knew Giselle would probably stick up for him if Snape ever wanted to take points from Harry.

Giselle beamed a wide smile at Harry. She kissed Harry on the cheek.

Surprised, Harry blushed quickly and smiled weakly. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled the same way.

Harry looked puzzled at first, but then seemed to put two and two together.

Then, both Ron and Harry spoke at once.

"Are you two?' they both nodded.

"You are?"

"How long?"

"Stop that!" they said together.

Then they both laughed. Giselle and Hermione did too.

"Well, now that we've got that out in the open without getting it out in the open, we may as well go inside," said Giselle, "My boyfriend and I would like to sit beside you and your boyfriend, Hermione."

She said this quietly, so only they could hear her.

Hermione sat in the front, of course, and Ron beside her. Giselle sat beside Hermione, and Harry sat on Giselle's left side.

As Professor Flitwick entered the classroom, the nine o'clock bell sounded, and they commenced the lesson first by reading the roll.

When he reached Giselle's name, which was after Harry's, Flitwick looked to his left at Giselle, smiled, and said in a squeaky voice, "My most sincere congratulations on your appointment as Teacher's Assistant, Miss Sauvé," he squeaked, "No witch or wizard has ever done a successful Revival Charm. Unprecedented talent! Now, we will start the term off by reviewing some spells from last year. Miss Granger, if you please, a Summoning Charm. The paperweight on my desk should do."

Hermione waved her wand and said clearly, "Accio!" while pointing straight at Professor Flitwick's paperweight. As usual, the paperweight rose and started toward Hermione, but it accelerated a bit too quickly and was headed straight for Hermione's head so she had to duck. Harry did, too, but the next thing they knew, everybody was clapping. Harry and Hermione looked up and saw what the stir was about.

Giselle had caught the paperweight in her right hand, which was held straight up. Harry thought she'd be a good Seeker.

"Well done, Miss Granger," said professor Flitwick, "Take five points. However, Miss Sauvé has avoided an injury to Miss Granger. She will be awarded five points as well."

Ten points, Harry thought. That put Gryffindor way out in the lead, and they hadn't had five minutes of class yet.

"Now, Mr Weasley," said Flitwick, "A Banishing Charm, please. Take the paperweight from Miss Sauvé and send it back to me."

Ron did so, but it didn't go quite far enough, and landed just before reaching Professor Flitwick's desk.

Professor Flitwick had the rest of the class try various charms, and then he came to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick squeaked, "Might I ask you to repeat your efforts at the Triwizard Tournament and show us your Summoning Charm?"

Harry was less nervous than he was when he was about to face a Hungarian Horntail during the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. He had summoned his Firebolt to use as a tactic against the dragon to get the golden egg. Now, he was positively sure he could perform the charm better, and his Firebolt would come sooner.

Harry swished and flicked his wand and said, "Accio Firebolt!"

Moments later, he heard the familiar swishing of his broomstick. They saw it fly, and Harry caught it. He felt it stop moving, and laid it down in front of him.

"Excellent, Mr Potter, as usual," said Flitwick, "Take ten points for Gryffindor."

They now had sixty more points than they started with. Now the only one left to review a spell was Giselle.

"Now, Miss Sauvé," said Flitwick, turning to Giselle, "We are aware of your extraordinary talents. Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate our new charm for us?"

Giselle nodded, her wand in her left hand.

"Many witches and wizards think this is quite a clever charm," said Professor Flitwick, "Ever since before the four founders of Hogwarts, this spell was used to light fires, and ignite anything that wizards wanted to burn. Now, Giselle, if you please."

Harry saw that Giselle knew what Professor Flitwick was talking about. She stood up and first conjured a large basin with wood inside. Next, she swished and flicked, and said the correct incantation.

"Incendio!"

The fire started immediately, and it burned brightly in the basin. Everyone clapped. Professor Flitwick was very pleased. Giselle doused the fire with another spell.

"Now, I'd like all of you to try this spell. Annunciate. In-cen-dio. Everyone, practice saying it without your wands, first." said Flitwick.

Everyone said, "Incendio!"

"Good, good," said Flitwick, "Now, you'll see there is a small basin with firewood inside your desks. You will take it out, and practice your spell. Miss Sauvé, could you possibly help Mr. Longbottom. His aim is rather poor."

Giselle nodded, "Of course, Professor. I'd be happy to help Neville."

She then turned to Harry, "Do you mind, hon?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Harry, who gave her hand a squeeze before she went to help Neville.

For ten minutes, the class worked on the spell, and then they listened to Professor Flitwick lecture for the remainder of the class. When the bell rang, Harry and Giselle walked out of the classroom together, hand-in-hand, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"That was a fun class," said Hermione, "I never knew Charms to be so fun."

"Maybe it's because of Giselle," said Harry, "She's put us all in a good mood."

Giselle blushed.

"Oh, stop it, guys!" she teased, "Let's get to Herbology before Professor Sprout has reason to take points from us."

They quickly marched out of the school, to the greenhouses, where they met a stout witch wearing mauve robes. Harry told Giselle on their way, that Herbology was Neville's best subject, although, she already knew that, her extraordinary Divination skills shining through.

Then, as if on cue, Neville Longbottom came up to Giselle.

"Miss Sauvé, I want to thank you for helping me in Charms today. My aim is a lot better thanks to you."

Giselle smiled at him, "Think nothing of it, Neville," she said, "My job is to help people as much as I can, and if someone needs a little extra help, I'll be glad to provide it for them."

"Herbology is my strongest subject," said Neville proudly, "Frankly, the only one I'm really good at here. I can probably help you out if you're not sure about something, although you're pretty smart yourself."

"Thanks for the offer, Neville," said Giselle, "That's rather sweet of you. I'll take you up on it if I ever need it."

They were interrupted by Professor Sprout's voice.

"Greenhouse five today, fifth years!" she said.

They had never been in greenhouse five, although Harry knew that was where the most unusual plants were kept, and the most expensive, as sources for potion ingredients and such. The class marched over to the greenhouse with the large number five emblazoned on the dark green panel of glass over the door. After everyone was assembled, they gathered around the long, wooden table on which Professor Sprout had arranged the strange plant Harry had never seen before.

"Today," said Professor Sprout, after they had all gathered in the small greenhouse, "We will be working with the Giant Nostrillium plant today. We need to collect the pollen in the pots provided for Madam Pomfrey, who is running quite low. Now I must warn you not to get any of the pollen on your bare skin. Can anyone tell me why?"

Harry looked around. He saw Giselle's hand shoot straight up in the air immediately, followed by Hermione's hand, and to Harry's surprise, Neville Longbottom's hand went up. Professor Sprout looked around the classroom at the fifth year students, in Slytherin and Gryffindor, and out of respect, chose Giselle.

"Yes, Miss Sauvé?"

Giselle cleared her throat and began.

"Well, the Nostrillium respires through its bell-shaped nostrils, as a normal nose would, but it's deadly weapon is sneezing on its prey," she said, "It is carnivorous, and senses the difference between prey and those who only wish to smell its beautiful scent. It has a numbing pollen-like secretion, which it expels if it feels threatened. If a wizard were to become in direct contact with the pollen-like substance, then the skin would blister badly and start to peel instantly, rendering the wizard's hands completely useless, until the antidote is administered. The pollen-like substance is also a very powerful anaesthetic. It can knock you out for several days if you taste it."

"Well done, Miss Sauvé," said Professor Sprout, "Take twenty points for Gryffindor. You will notice that pairs of gloves, goggles and protective masks are on either side of the pots to prevent you from being splashed with the pollen. Now, please put them on, and wait for further instructions."

Harry felt a little silly putting the overly large gloves on his hands and the ridiculous goggles and mask on his face. He then noticed that Giselle looked pretty no matter what she wore, no matter how silly everyone else looked, it suited her.

"How silly do I look?" asked Giselle, wearing her equipment properly. All of the Gryffindors had their Harry looked around and saw that Draco Malfoy had only put his gloves on correctly. He had tied the mask backwards, and his goggles were on inside out. Crabbe and Goyle were similarly dressed, and looked equally as silly as Malfoy.

"Not at all, my dear," said Harry affectionately, "You look very cute."

"So do you." replied Giselle, which made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'd rather wear fluffy pink earmuffs, than these stupid things." said Ron, as he slipped on the gloves.

"It's for our own good," said Hermione, turning to Ron, "I would wear anything to protect myself. I wouldn't want my hands to go numb. I couldn't stand not using a quill until the antidote is administered."

"Right," said Ron, "So you wouldn't be able to finish your homework weeks ahead of schedule." He teased Hermione.

Harry noticed that most of the students came over to Giselle to help them put on their gloves or to tie their masks. Giselle even corrected Malfoy and his cronies, which proved to him she had a kind heart, even for those who behaved as if they had no heart at all. When everyone had put his or her things on properly, Professor Sprout went on with the lesson.

"Now, everyone will take the shears provided next to your pots, and the empty smaller container next to it. You will be scraping the pollen off of the stamen and pistil of the plant like so," said Professor Sprout, demonstrating how to scrape it off without hurting the plant, "Please take care not to cut the plant in any way. I will be coming around to assist any of you who may need help."

Harry saw that Professor Sprout made her way over to Giselle and whispered something inaudible into her ear. He wondered what it could have been, but didn't dare to ask. Some things were just not meant to be heard.

Everyone tried to scrape and collect the pollen into the smaller containers provided. Giselle collected a whole container, and was starting on her second, while Harry and Ron only collected half a pot each. Harry saw that Hermione was trying to copy everything Giselle did, and was somewhat successful. She had accumulated approximately three-quarters of the container.

Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were acting rather peculiar. They had collected a fair amount of pollen, yet they seemed to be wearing more than that. Harry turned to tell Giselle, but she had apparently seen the same thing because half a second later, Harry saw her come up behind the three of them. Harry saw her magic the pollen off with a wave of her wand and judging from the look on her face, Giselle was obviously quite angry with them.

Once the pollen was collected, it was time to take off the equipment.

"Everyone, take off your equipment and make sure you take the gloves off inside-out. That way, they can be disposed of properly. The masks and goggles can be put into the bin at the back of the greenhouse as you leave. On the board is your homework for a week from today. It is a report on the various properties of the Giant Nostrillium. I also would like a few points on the differences between the Giant and the Dwarf Nostrillium. It is to be one foot long. You are dismissed early. Have a good day."

Excited, everyone piled out of the greenhouse, down the path and into the castle for lunch.

"Really?" asked Ron, "She's let us out twenty minutes early for lunch! I'm starved!"

Harry smiled. He knew Ron always looked forward to any sort of meal at Hogwarts. Of course, Harry did, too, as the diet his cousin Dudley was supposed to be following wasn't going very well. Aunt Petunia insisted the whole family partake in the diet, and, to satisfy Dudley, Harry was given even smaller portions than usual. Last year, he was sent a lot of food and sweets and got four cakes for his birthday. Harry knew what it was like to be constantly hungry. Just then, as if on cue, his stomach started to rumble.

"Me too," said Harry, turning to his girlfriend, "Giselle, are you ready for lunch?"

Giselle Sauvé met Harry's eyes and smiled, "Yes," she said, "I'm actually pretty hungry."

Hermione chimed in as well, "I can't wait to see what the House Elves have cooked up for us today!"

Together, the four of them marched back to the castle, and went up to Gryffindor Tower first, before starting down for lunch. Harry and Giselle got their books, and told Ron and Hermione they'd meet them downstairs.

"Harry?" Giselle asked, when they had a minute alone, after Ron and Hermione left for the Great Hall, "Would you mind getting lunch to go? I need to go to Yvette's office and prepare for our first class."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, sure," he said, "I think it would be fine."

**A/N: This story is being re-written because I need to do a major plot overhaul...nothing TOO drastic...but the proposed relationships are staying intact, as are the first few chapters. Sorry for those of you who'd like an update soon...it might take the better part of a week to get chapter 5 up. I'll update ASAP.**


	5. Defending the Dark ArtsTwice!

CHAPTER FIVE – DEFENDING THE DARK ARTS…TWICE

Just then, Harry felt a sharp jolt of pain on his forehead. It was the thin, lightning-shaped scar he had been given when Voldemort turned his wand on him, and that burned when Voldemort was feeling vengeful or was close by. He pressed his fingers against his head. The next thing Harry knew, Giselle had her wand out and ready.

"Wand at the ready, Harry, if you can," she said, "I can feel Voldemort's presence. I felt it as soon as your scar started burning. I'm sure he's feeling a bit murderous at the moment."

Giselle walked toward Harry, and brought his forehead to hers. She tenderly kissed his scar. Magically, thought Harry, the scar stopped burning. It felt rather normal again.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her this time, on the lips, "Is Voldemort here?"

"He's nearby," said Giselle, still looking around quickly, cautiously, searching for any abnormalities in the room, "Probably hiding out in Hogsmeade somewhere. It's best to avoid a confrontation right now. He won't bother you until I leave you, and I promise you, Harry, I will never leave you."

Harry felt somehow stronger after Giselle spoke these words. More than anything in the world, Harry wanted someone to care about his well-being, someone who loved him, and he was sure Giselle was the woman he would someday marry.

"Oh, Giselle," said Harry, "I will always be here for you, too." They embraced. Giselle was still focussed on Voldemort's trail. She held her wand out, ready to use it if she had to.

Harry knew from his experience last year with Voldemort, that should they duel, their wands would connect and Priori Incantatem would result, linking the two together. Hopefully, thought Harry, that would not happen for a long while yet.

Just then, a burst of yellow light crashed through the Gryffindor common-room window. Glass shattered everywhere. A dark, cloaked figure entered the room. Harry huddled behind Giselle, for comfort, more than just protection, and held his wand out, too.

The dark figure inched closer. Giselle held her wand steady and cast a spell.

"Cestum Apparum!" she bellowed, and the hood of the cloak fell, exposing the face of the intruder. It was the face of an aged man, gaunt, with no hair and large, yellowish eyes. It was quite pale and wrinkled, with a rather snakehead-like.

"We meet again, cousin..." said the cold voice of the cloaked stranger.

"What do you want?" asked Giselle.

"What do I want?" he asked, laughing the high-pitched maniacal laughter that Harry so despised.

"Yes, what do you want?" she repeated.

The cloaked figure moved closer to Giselle. Harry knew she was invincible to the Killing Curse, and it wouldn't affect her at all. The figure made an attempt to hold out his bony hand in an attempt to shake Giselle's hand.

"Please..." he hissed, "Learn some manners, girl. I come in peace."

"Peace?" she asked with a laugh as she stared him down. Harry was confused. Though his scar wasn't hurting him anymore, he couldn't help feeling as though the cloaked figure he assumed was Voldemort, would attack him or Giselle at any moment, "You have never done anything but bring death and destruction to every home the night you gave Harry that scar. In any case, you have no business coming...as you say...'in peace!'"

Giselle brandished her wand and muttered a clever spell, "Profitus Veritas!"

Harry actually recognized the spell, as one he read in his spare time this summer in the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. It was near the end of the book, and almost difficult enough to be a sixth-year spell. It was a truth spell that forced the victim to tell the truth until the spell was reversed.

"Now," said Giselle, "Why are you here?"

Voldemort spoke, as if in a trance. The spell, as Harry hoped, had worked.

"You see, cousin, I had never been much of a cousin to you, and I never did apologize to you for killing your grandparents. I am very sorry, Giselle."

Harry stared in disbelief. Voldemort was confessing to the murder of Giselle's grandparents, and apologizing for it.

"I never meant to kill them. It was originally you I was after." he said. Harry continued to stare. He knew that Voldemort wanted him dead…but since when did he want Giselle dead.

"Me?" asked Giselle, "Now, why, cousin," she said sweetly, "Would you have wanted me dead?"

Voldemort spoke in an unnaturally angered voice, "I wanted you dead, because I knew you would betray the family and marry Gryffindor's heir."

"Leave Harry out of this!" she shouted.

"With the boy being Gryffindor's heir, and you being the last known heir of Slytherin, together you would form a bond so strong, you would be able to defeat me once and for all." he said.

"And why is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"The bond between yourself and Harry will grow and thus strengthen the school's protection of the both of you, and your children," hissed Voldemort, "Your children would be invincible, and therefore be able to withstand any curse that dark wizards would want to throw at them. Even now, I cannot allow this to happen. I had to come and murder you both, if I could, and Hogwarts was the best place to start."

He lifted his wand and muttered the Avada Kedavra curse. Anticipating Voldemort's intentions, a split second before the Avada Kedavra curse was said, Giselle used her wand on herself, inaudibly casting an advanced Shielding Charm that enveloped Harry into an oval-shaped bubble, and exposed herself. Harry screamed, but then remembered that Giselle survived the curse once, and was unaffected by it, so it couldn't hurt her again. To Harry's dismay, Giselle stepped aside in record time, exposing Harry to it instead. The curse hit the Shield.

Instead of breaking, as a normal Shielding Charm would, Giselle's Shield deflected the curse upon Voldemort. There was a flash of green light, and with a scream of pain, Voldemort crumpled to the ground. He wasn't dead, but very close to it.

"Now, how does it feel to have a curse backfire on you…again?" asked Harry, a little more confidently than he would have done if Voldemort were at his fullest power.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort hissed weakly, his yellow eyes fixated on the young wizard, "How I hated you. Your parents died saving you, and you destroyed me. I have tried five times to kill you, and you have survived. Mark my words, one day I will find a way to defeat you both!"

Voldemort rose and mustered enough strength to fly out of the window and out of sight.

Giselle lifted the Shielding Charm in which she had enveloped Harry and then pointed her wand at the broken window.

"Fenetrus Reparo Fortis!" she yelled, and the window was instantly repaired. Harry then stared at Giselle.

"What in the world just happened?" he asked.

But before Giselle could answer, the common-room door opened, and in walked Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Each of them looked distraught and concerned for Harry and Giselle's safety.

"Oh, thank Heavens you're all right, Miss Sauvé, Mr. Potter!" breathed Professor McGonagall as she ran towards them and put a hand on both Harry's and Giselle's shoulders.

Calmly, Professor Dumbledore spoke, his voice becoming serious, "Giselle, please explain what happened just now. Do not leave anything out."

Harry and the others listened as Giselle described the whole ordeal, with Voldemort appearing, seemingly out of nowhere, up until he used the Killing Curse on them that backfired and instead hit Voldemort himself.

Dumbledore listened quietly until Giselle was finished, and then looked to Harry.

"Are you hurt, Harry?" was all he asked.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "My scar hurt for a while before Voldemort showed up, but the pain's gone now."

"Then Giselle did a good job with her Advanced Shielding Charm." said Professor Snape, smiling. A compliment paid to anyone other than his Slytherin students was very rare for Snape, and the idea that Snape had something else he wanted to say to Giselle was haunting Harry's mind. Ever since she came to Hogwarts, Giselle had charmed almost every boy she encountered, including Harry himself. Harry knew in his heart that he and Giselle were meant to be together. However, Professor Snape's apparent admiration for Giselle seemed to go further than just friendship, Harry thought.

"Yes, she did," said Harry, "I couldn't feel the Killing Curse at all."

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall examined the window.

"So, Voldemort broke through that window?" asked Professor McGonagall. Giselle nodded. "And how did you manage to hold the Truth Spell against such a dark wizard?"

"That, Professor, is simple. The normal Truth Spell would not normally work on Voldemort. I modified it slightly using some of my own internal power, and thus was controlling him, much to my cousin's dismay. That held him until he fled." said Giselle.

"My word," said Professor McGonagall, "Miss Sauvé, I have never seen, in all my time at Hogwarts, a student with such a vast knowledge of Arithmancy who can modify and possibly create her own spells. Remarkable! Miss Sauvé, I award you one hundred points, and Harry, I award you fifty. If you and Harry would come to my office after dinner tonight, Giselle, I have a little bit of an assignment for you that I think would be fulfilling for you. But please tell no one."

"But what about...?" Harry was cut off.

"Ah, Professors Dumbledore and Snape already know of my intentions with you. It is no cause for alarm. In fact, I think this will help you in the future." she said.

Harry wondered what all of this meant.

"Now, I trust you'll be ready for your first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today, Giselle?" said Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor," she said, "I was going down to get some lunch and bring it to my tutoring office to get ready." Giselle smiled at Snape, "If the room has been finished, that is," she added. "Is it?"

"Professor Flitwick put the final touches on it yesterday," Professor McGonagall told Giselle, "It is ready for you. Your books have been arranged the way you had requested."

Giselle squealed with delight and thanked Professor McGonagall.

"I see," said Snape, ignoring Professor McGonagall, "I'll leave you two now. Good day." Snape turned and left the room.

"We will go now as well," said Professor Dumbledore, "Now the two of you should stick together at all times. Be warned that Voldemort can come back at any time. If the Death Eaters are lurking at his side, there is no telling when he will strike next."

"We'll be careful, Professor, we promise," assured Giselle, "I will see you later."

"We may as well go down to lunch," said Harry, "I'm starving."

Giselle smiled, and they all walked down to the Great Hall together.

When Harry and Giselle reached the Gryffindor table, they grabbed a few sandwiches and pieces of fruit, on a plate that Giselle conjured and the two large goblets she had magicked, filled with pumpkin juice. They walked by and nodded but said nothing to Ron or Hermione, left the Great Hall and proceeded down the stairs to a room that was adjacent to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry entered Giselle's office closely behind her, and they sat next to each other at her desk.

"Harry," Giselle began, after they had sipped their juice and had a bite of their sandwiches, "The Headmaster is right. We've got to stick together, or Voldemort will definitely capture one of us unawares at any time of the day. So hopefully my idea won't get me into too much hot water with him or Professor McGonagall."

Harry wondered what it was that Giselle was thinking. It must be something risky, something she, herself, doubted. Or it might be something that would help or maybe even hinder them, getting themselves into as much trouble – if not more - than what Voldemort would have in store for them. He dared to ask, "What idea?"

Giselle drew a slow, deep breath and simply said, "To have you bunk with me here in my office."

Harry just stared at her. He put his fingers in his ears, as though he was freshly out of the bath and wiping out the excess water so he could hear well. Had he heard right? Giselle was asking Harry to sleep in the same room as her! He felt as though he had died and gone to Heaven. His heart did flip-flops as he stared at Giselle's beautiful face.

"I know it's a bad idea. I shouldn't have suggested..." she began, but Harry cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Giselle," Harry interrupted excitedly, "Dumbledore did say we should stick together. What better way then to be around each other twenty-four hours a day, or at least close to it? Besides, Voldemort said we'd marry someday, and I would like you to be my wife…eventually. I can't think of a better way to get to know each other better than to live together, in the same room, that is."

Harry found himself correcting his every sentence. He felt as though he was stuttering, and he was almost ready to say those three little magical words that just seem to make everything better.

Giselle frowned, "I'm not counting on the approval of my idea. The way I see it, though, if Dumbledore and McGonagall let us do this, it would enhance our chances in defeating Voldemort and I'm hoping they will. I would like to get to know my future husband a little better."

Harry saw Giselle's frown turn into a bright smile. Harry smiled too, as they ate the rest of their lunch quickly and in silence. Giselle had opened up _Advanced Dark Forces: A Guide to Further Self-protection_, the set book, and two others Harry thought were way too advanced for anyone at Hogwarts: _A Teacher's Guide to the Dark Arts_ and one titled, _Evil Charms and Curses: How to Cast, Deflect and Avoid Them_. Five books were neatly stacked on their short side, facing the classroom. Harry noticed one in particular. It was called: _The Unforgivable Curses: Advanced Study and Practice_. She must really know her stuff, Harry thought.

Giselle, Harry noticed, was jotting down notes on a small piece of parchment rather quickly, and soon filled up at least twenty of them in less than five minutes, and she was flipping through the books at an alarmingly fast pace. As Giselle was almost finished, she even started up a conversation with him!

"So, Harry, are you looking forward to your Friday afternoon session of Defence Against the Dark Arts with me?" she asked.

"Very much," said Harry, amazed that she could read, write and carry on a conversation with him…all at the same time. There was much more to this girl than met the eye, he thought, "Mind you I wouldn't mind having you teach me all day."

Giselle looked up and smiled briefly at him, before returning to her work, "I had Professor Dumbledore schedule you in Friday afternoons right after Yvette's seventh years. Your friends have the afternoon off."

Harry thought for a moment, and then understood why. There was only one reason why she would schedule this without him knowing: Voldemort.

"That's very nice," he said, "Maybe you can teach me some of those advanced spells and charms of yours. Thanks, I could definitely use the help."

Harry thought it was out of his own character to ask anyone for help. He just felt that he could be himself around Giselle…and not have to be the freaking Boy Who Lived twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week! Merlin, it would be a riot if he showed up duelling Voldemort with half a dozen of his closest friends because he wasn't prepared enough to fight him alone. Harry shook that vision out of his mind and took another bite of his sandwich.

Giselle looked up again, "Don't mention it. Harry, could you be a dear and hand me that box labelled 'orbs' in the blue cupboard behind you? I promised I'd have a look at them for Professor Actis."

"Of course, honey." he said.

Harry stood up and opened the cupboard behind him. Giselle was very organized. She had everything labelled and she even had an emergency supply of chocolate, labelled 'Liquid Warmth'. Harry realized that it was Giselle's great sense of humour shining through. He picked up the box, which was on the third shelf from the bottom, and closed the door before handing Giselle the box.

"Thanks dear." she said.

"You're welcome."

Harry noticed that when they were alone, they could freely express their affection for one another. They had to be careful near Malfoy or Snape, to not be too affectionate – not that there was anything wrong with public displays of affection. Snape might take points from them if he saw them holding hands or kissing in the halls.

Giselle opened the box and took out one of the orbs. Harry noticed they were clear, but had a dark-blue centre that was constantly expanding and contracting. She examined it for a few minutes and put it back in the box. Curious as to what was at its centre, Harry reached over. When his hand was barely over one of the orbs, ready to grab it, Giselle pulled it away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned, "Those are Pain Balls."

"What are Pain Balls?"

"Pain Balls are small orbs that have a centre filled with a Pain Charm that acts on its holder until he or she cannot hold it any longer," she said, "It mimics the feeling experienced when someone is put under the Cruciatus Curse."

Harry shuddered at the thought. He knew exactly how this exact curse felt when Voldemort tried to get Harry to join him last year. It felt as though he had a million tiny knives poking him, then three dozen flaming spears, and on top of that, having a knife slicing through his abdomen, exposing his insides.

"That is painful." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Most wizards or people cannot withstand it even if it is performed by a child. As you experienced it last year, Harry, and thank goodness you beat it, you were given the second highest pain threshold as it has ever been documented, according to the Ministry of Magic's Records Office." she said.

"Wow," said Harry, "I didn't realize it was painful enough to set a record!"

"These orbs are for Professor Actis' third or fourth lesson, depending upon how fast she gets through Shield Spells." she said.

"Shield Spells?" asked Harry, "I thought we would be doing those in Charms."

"Those are Shielding Charms. Shield Spells actually produce real shields, as in the suit of armour-type shield. First year students will be learning the basic Shield Spell. This produces a shield that deflects very basic hexes. There are seven levels of Shield Spells that Hogwarts students will be learning. However, on our time together, I will be showing you a lot more advanced magic. I hope you can take it."

"If you're patient with me, I can handle anything." said Harry.

"You will learn why I wasn't crying with pain or agony when I held the Pain Ball. The time will come in a couple of weeks. Now I suggest you go and take your seat. They're already labelled. You'll have these lessons with the rest of the fifth years in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." she said. The two of them left the room and walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"You know, Giselle," began Harry, "I'm glad that your friend Yvette is teaching this year. I would have loved to have the real Professor Moody. Of course, you know the reason why he wouldn't want to do it now. I just know we'll learn a lot. Even though you won't actually be teaching the class, you really have a way of keeping one's attention and you make everything fun and interesting, and at the same time, you learn a lot. I sure have, with these Pain Balls."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, "Now take your seat. I'm expecting them to arrive soon."

Giselle closed all her books, took her notes, set book, and a seating plan – which she left on Professor Actis' desk - and took a seat on a stool near Harry.

As Harry sat down at his seat, which was clearly marked on the desk itself probably for Professor Actis' benefit - he heard footsteps outside the door. Sure enough, everyone else started piling into the classroom. Harry saw Ron and Hermione walk in together. They waved at Harry and everyone somehow managed to take their seats. Not everyone was seated next to a member of his or her own house. Draco Malfoy was seated next to Seamus Finnigan, and Parvati Patil was next to Pansy Parkinson. They were seated in random order, but an order that seemed to work. Nobody complained about where they sat. Everyone was quite pleased that Yvette was the teacher.

Professor Actis walked out of the back room with an air of confidence about her. She smiled at Giselle, who returned the smile and sat on a stool near Harry. When everyone was quiet, Yvette assumed the register and called out everyone's name.

"All right everyone," began Professor Actis, "As you embark on the journey of your fifth year at Hogwarts, I want it understood that while you are in my classroom, you are to call me Professor Actis at all times."

"Yes, Professor Actis." said everyone automatically.

Harry saw that she commanded a presence and respect from each and every student. They remained silent and obedient.

"Professor Dumbledore has entrusted me to teach you the more advanced basic Shield Spells, and how to defend yourself against and how to use the more advanced curses, as terrible things are brewing in the Voldemort situation," she said, "Hopefully you will not need to use them, but defending yourselves against them will be an asset to you all."

Professor Actis paused slightly to sip from her goblet, which contained pumpkin juice.

"Now, can anyone tell me, without looking in their textbook, what a Shield Spell is?" asked Professor Actis.

Apparently, nobody had cracked open their books this summer except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor Yvette Actis paused a moment, pondering which of them to ask. Finally, she made her decision.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, surprising Harry, Hermione and even Ron himself.

"Er," he began, "The Shield Spell is one that shields you from a curse or hex which is inferior to the level of the shield." When Ron finished, Professor Actis smiled.

Harry felt happy for Ron. He was never one to speak up in class, much less volunteer information. He guessed it was because Giselle was also near the front of the room…and the fact that Professor Actis was a natural beauty as well.

"Excellent, Ron. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry noticed Ron smiling to himself and then turning to Hermione, who also beamed.

"Now can anyone tell me the properties of a correct Shield Spell?" the new Professor asked.

Ron raised his hand again, and so did Harry and Hermione. But someone else raised his hand: Draco Malfoy.

Professor Actis acknowledged Malfoy, "Yes, Mr Malfoy?" she asked, waiting for his response.

"Um," he said, dumbfounded, as he tried to find his voice. Apparently Giselle wasn't the only one drawing Malfoy's attention, "Er- a correct Shield Spell is performed when it is exactly one foot in front of you, is perfectly round, and can deflect at least the level curse or charm the shield is, which is determined by its size and thickness."

"Very nice, Mr. Malfoy," said Yvette, "However, you did fail to explain one other thing. Five points to Slytherin for the valiant effort."

She smiled at Malfoy, who, Harry saw, blushed quite a dark shade of pink – which until today, Harry thought quite impossible for someone so pale. A few other students raised their hands and Harry noticed she didn't call on anyone who raised his or her hand. Harry didn't raise his hand. He didn't want to seem like the teacher's pet on the first day. He wanted to earn the title fair and square.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Actis, startling Harry a little, "Can you please tell us the property of a Shield Spell that Mr. Malfoy left out?"

Harry searched his brain for the answer. He remembered reading something about the different sizes, but then he remembered the fourth level Shield Spell he learned last year was green, and the year before that, it was yellow. That's it, thought Harry.

"The Shield Spell is also known for its colours. Each level is represented by a colour. Level one is white, two is silver, three is yellow, four is green, five is clear blue, six is violet, and level seven is gold. There are also three more Advanced-Level Shield Spells, which are full-body Shields and require a lot of concentration. The first level is bronze, the second level is platinum, and the third and highest level is ruby red. The red is the most powerful of them all and prevents virtually every curse thrown at you." said Harry.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Take twenty points for Gryffindor. That was a little more information that I had anticipated, but valuable indeed," said Professor Actis, taking her chalk and drawing wands with shields coming out of them of the various sizes. She then waved her hand, and they changed to the appropriate colour and magically grew to the correct proportions, "Each level, as you can see, takes more and more energy to build. It takes less time, for example, for someone who plays Quidditch and has the endurance for a very long match to cast a Shield Spell, than for someone who spends their time with their noses in their books, and not being active physically. My apologies to those who love to study."

Harry saw she smiled apologetically at Hermione, who returned the favour.

"Most of you will not produce a full Shield before class is over, but I strongly suggest engaging in some form of physical activity to strengthen yourselves, and for endurance. Now, if everyone will open their notebooks, I have a few notes I need you to take down." said Professor Actis, who started writing down pointers and a checklist of things to include.

Harry already had his notebook open, so he dipped his quill in the inkwell and copied down exactly what Yvette had written on the board. He memorized the steps it took. There were only five. The first step was to cast the spell, which was 'Shablus Maxima'. The next was to concentrate on exaggerating the shield's circumference. Third, you had to concentrate on the colour. Fourth you needed to concentrate on the location of the shield. The fifth and final thing was to concentrate on the shield strength, either numbers one through seven, depending on the level.

After the class copied everything down, Professor Actis, told everyone to actually try their fifth level spells. The actual copying only took them five minutes. Harry found he liked the pace of the class.

"Don't worry if you don't get it the first few times you try it. If any of you are having difficulties, please come to see me. I will walk you through it, step by step. Also, don't forget to concentrate on the clear blue colour of the shield."

Harry saw Giselle traversing around the room to see if everyone was getting it. She had to take Neville and both Crabbe and Goyle aside, to individually instruct them. By the middle of class, mostly everyone had their shields perfectly round and clear blue. The next question was, were they strong enough to withstand a curse?

Harry would soon find out. He was beginning to like the tag-team teaching going on, although Giselle was not doing any actual teaching…but he wished that Giselle could have taken the post. It might have been the end of their relationship, but at least she'd be doing something she liked.

"Now, class," began Professor Actis, "Most of you have a solid grasp on your shields. However, it takes a bit of time and precision, to get it right for the shield to be able to withstand a decent curse. I will now ask each of you to line up in two equal lines, and Miss Sauvé and I will send a curse your way. It will only be a Disarming spell. If your shield withstands the spell, you will gain five points for your house. The house with the most points at the end of the round will receive an additional twenty points, and a round of Butterbeer on our first trip into Hogsmeade before the Halloween Feast."

The next thing Harry heard was a thunderous round of applause and whoops from the boys in the class. Harry saw Giselle smiling at Hermione and Ron, and then at himself. Harry smiled back. When it was silent again, the whole class quickly assembled into two equally numbered rows, and the contest began.

After each successful Disarming spell, Actis tallied five points for the student. She wrote it down on a separate piece of parchment, as Harry observed, before it was his turn.

Harry also noticed that when a student's shield did reflect the disarming spell, Giselle seemed to absorb the spell somehow. Perhaps she was immune to all spells, and not just the Killing Curse, he thought.

When Harry stepped up, he was beside Malfoy.

"Ready to see our precious Professor buy the Slytherins a round of Butterbeer, Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

Harry looked Malfoy straight in the eye and said, "We'll see when she reads the results before the end of class."

Malfoy went first. He cast his Shield Spell,

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Giselle, casting her Disarming Spell toward Malfoy's shield. The shield immediately broke, followed by the sound of laughter coming from a few of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and all the Gryffindors.

A dejected Malfoy went back to his seat.

"Nice concentration on the colour, Malfoy." Professor Actis praised. He noticed that she never really had anything negative to say about anyone. Giselle then turned to Harry.

"Shablus Maxima!" said Harry, who produced the initial shape of the shield, and Harry immediately went through each of the five steps quickly in his head, and concentrated so hard, that after a minute, his shield went red and enveloped his whole body.

Seeing this, Giselle changed her mind and cast a different spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The whole class, except for Professor Actis, erupted with screams and gasped as they saw the flash of green light beam move toward Harry. As if in slow motion, the beam hit the shield, bounced off, and back toward Giselle, where it was absorbed as though it were just another harmless spell.

"That was excellent Harry," said Professor Actis, who did not seem to be bothered in the slightest that Giselle had used an Unforgivable curse to demonstrate a point, "Take ten points for Gryffindor. However, we'll try not to concentrate so hard this time. Please try a level five Shield Spell this time." Professor Actis added.

"Sorry, Professor." said Harry.

Harry conjured another shield, but this time, kept it clear blue.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Giselle, and her spell went toward Harry, but it absorbed into his shield instead of repelling it.

"Was that better?" asked Harry.

"Much better," Yvette said, "Five more points. But we'll talk about why your shield absorbed the charm instead of repelling it in a few minutes."

She wrote them down, and continued down the line until only Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were left. Harry's two best friends stepped up and cast their Shield Spells. Both shields looked very well conjured. The test was to see if it worked.

"Expelliarmus!" said Giselle, who pointed her wand at Ron's shield. It rippled slightly, but deflected the curse back. Giselle then repeated the process on Hermione.

Harry saw that when Giselle cast her spell on Hermione, the shield absorbed the charm, instead of deflecting it. Harry's shield had done the same.

"Well done, Miss Granger," said Professor Actis, "Make that ten more points for Gryffindor. Now please talk quietly amongst yourselves while I run into my office to tally up the points for your houses to see who earns the Butterbeer. Then we will discuss why yours and Harry's shields absorbed rather than repelled the disarming spells that Miss Sauvé used."

Professor Actis smiled at the class and she motioned for Giselle to join her. They both ran up the stairs and into her office. The two of them were gone for five minutes and came back with the results.

Professor Actis was now facing a class that was paired off, trying to perfect their Shield Spells.

"What an eager bunch we have here!" she said. It silenced the whole class, who disabled their shield charms as quickly as they could, "I have here the results of our little contest. In fourth place with thirty points, Hufflepuff."

There was lukewarm applause.

"In third place with forty-five points, Ravenclaw."

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown clapped loudly for Padma Patil, who was Parvati's twin, and in Ravenclaw.

"In second place, with sixty points, Slytherin! Which means Gryffindor wins, with originally, one hundred points, plus twenty for winning." she said.

Everyone clapped for the Gryffindors, except for Malfoy and the Slytherins. Eventually, the applause died down, and the Professor could continue the lesson.

"More importantly," said Professor Actis, without lingering on Gryffindor's victory for too long, though Harry would have liked to have seen the Professor smile, "Many of you are probably wondering why Miss Granger and Mr Potter's shields absorbed the disarming charms instead of deflecting them back towards Miss Sauvé or myself. I will explain."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"When a Shield Spell is cast, one's own energy is stored inside the shield whether we choose to or not. There are a few wizards that can control the amount of internal energy that is put into the shield. This internal energy is channelled through the wand and melds with the energy of the spell, creating what is known as Morphenergy. This Morphenergy ..." she said, copying the word onto the chalkboard, "...is the result of the combining the energies of those wizards or witches with the potential to become Animagi or Polymagi."

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger both have the capabilities of becoming Animagi, and as a result, the shield charm will absorb any curse regardless of difficulty if the caster is an Animagus." she said.

Whispers echoed around the classroom, including Harry to Hermione.

"Did you know anything about that?" he asked her.

"No," said Hermione, "Not a thing. It could be an asset to learn how to become one. Your father was one, you know. It's in your blood. Me, I'm Muggle-born. I'm not sure if it would run in families like mine, or if it is just something that works at random."

Harry could tell when Hermione was thinking hard. She had her head tilted and her eyes went all glassy, making it difficult to look at her for any long period of time.

"This gift is either passed on from generation to generation, or it is born into a Muggle-born witch or wizard when they are infants. It can happen either way." said Giselle, interrupting with permission, practically reading their minds, and answering their question and concerns.

"Seeing as it is almost time for the bell to ring, I suppose I will give you your homework for this week, the first part of which is to be handed in to me before class on Monday," Professor Actis said. There was a collective groan, "Okay, okay, before you all start complaining that I'm giving you homework on the first day, please hear me out. You are to write a three-foot essay on the different types of Shield Spells, and give at least ten differences between the Shield Spell and the Shield Charm. I will talk to Professor Flitwick and ask him to assist me in marking these. Now, for the second part of your homework. You will practice your level five Shield Spell, and I will be marking you on accuracy, clarity and shield strength. Also, please read pages one through sixty, inclusive, about our topic in two weeks, which will be Pain Shielding Spells and Techniques."

Professor Actis jotted everything they needed to know on the board and wrote down Giselle's contact information and that a schedule will be posted on the door to her office for extra help. Harry and the rest of the class copied it down. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Have a wonderful week!" she sang, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, could I see the three of you for a moment?"

Everyone clapped and quickly ran up to thank her. Malfoy even stuck around to say something to the new Professor as well.

"That was my best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ever, Professor Actis," said Malfoy, "Thank you so much. I look forward to next week. Bye."

Harry watched as Malfoy smiled somewhat flirtatiously at Yvette. He knew Malfoy wouldn't get far with Giselle anyway, as she and Harry were already romantically involved. Or, at least Harry hoped they were.

Ron turned to Harry, "Isn't Malfoy the smarmiest bloke you've ever seen?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I'm sure that Professor Actis can take care of herself."

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy," said Yvette. Now that everyone was out, she closed and locked the door and turned to the three that remained, "Now, you three, we have some things to discuss."

Harry felt a little nervous. Yvette said this in a very serious tone that actually scared him, but when she actually spoke, she sounded a lot less frightening.

"Ron, I fudged your shield so it would repel instead of absorb my Disarming Spell into your shield. Please forgive me. You are also a potential Animagus."

"I-I am?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Giselle nodded, "Definitely. We need to see Professor McGonagall right away. She only anticipated myself and Harry, but never would she have guessed that you two would have the potential to become Animagi."

"Why didn't you reveal that to the class?" asked Ron.

"Reveal what?"

"That you're a potential Animagus."

"Oh, that," said Giselle, "That's because I already am an Animagus of sorts. Yvette…I mean…Professor Actis is as well."

Harry saw that Giselle smiled apologetically at Professor Actis for using her first name in front of the students. It would take a while for her to adjust to the idea of her friend being a Professor.

"Really?" asked Harry, Ron at the same time.

"Yes," Giselle replied, "I'm not what you would call a normal Animagus. I am a registered Natural Polymorphanimagus. I was born with the ability to change into as many different animals as I choose. It is a very difficult process to develop even with doing it the way wizards have since the dawn of time. The difference between them, is that I didn't have to take all the various potions it takes to become a Polymorphanimagus. The other reason people don't become Animagi or Polymorphanimagi is because it is rather painful to take even just one potion. You need to choose your animal very carefully. I suggest you think about it really hard, and once you've researched it, your animal will call to you."

Giselle said all this very quickly and quietly so as not to arouse any suspicion that anyone was in the room. Confused, Harry raised his hand, forgetting that class was over.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Yvette, laughing.

"Um, Professor, I don't know very much about Animagi, much less Polymorphanimagi. But Professor McGonagall did say that you need to be registered if you actually become one. Are you a registered Animagus?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Rita Skeeter?" asked Hermione, interrupting.

Harry and Ron nodded. Giselle and Yvette both smiled. Seeing the two of them together reminded Harry of a set of almost identical twins.

"Well, coincidently, I researched the list of registered Animagi last night, and found that Giselle's name was the only one under Registered Natural Polymorphanimagus, along with a list of the tens of thousands of different animals she can transform into…plus Professor Actis' Animagus," said Hermione, "That, and Rita Skeeter's name is finally on the list. That big fat water beetle won't be 'bugging' into anybody's private conversations any longer. She is banned from using her gift until September of next year, and I'm glad of that."

"I think we all are, Hermione," said Harry, "I couldn't stand the horrible stuff she was writing about Hagrid."

"That was awful," said Giselle, "I could just imagine the torment it put Hagrid through. Nobody wants to be known as having a Giantess for a mother, when they wreaked havoc on any living wizard during Voldemort's time. I'll bet his mother's as gentle as a lamb most of the time."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, let's get to Professor McGonagall's office right now. I don't have any more lessons to teach today, so I can afford to goof off a little." said Giselle.

They laughed, and they said goodbye to Professor Actis before leaving for Professor McGonagall's office. Giselle lingered a few moments longer to help Professor Actis clean up, but soon she was at Harry's side again. They hurried up a couple flights of stairs, up the marble staircase and found themselves in the second-floor corridor.

Professor McGonagall had just finished a fourth year Transfiguration lesson, as Ginny Weasley stepped out of the classroom and greeted them.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione," she said, then turning to Giselle, "Hello, Miss Sauvé."

"Hi Ginny." echoed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Ginny," said Giselle, "Please call me Giselle. I don't want to put any stress on you, but if you want, you can read up on the Unforgivable Curses. Dumbledore thinks that what the fake Moody taught the fourth-years last year, was quite valuable. There's a book in the library in the Restricted Section called, _Evil Charms and Curses: How to Cast, Deflect, and Avoid Them_. It will give you a leg up on everyone else in the class. I have a copy of it in my tutoring office, but I'll give you special permission for Madam Pince, to use the library's copy. If she asks you why, just tell her that I recommended the book. She won't question you or me. I rather like the fact that I get these privileges now that I'm Head Girl."

Giselle got out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote the note, without dipping her quill into anything. Harry was admiring her quill, as well. It was a Phoenix feather, much to Harry's surprise; he was actually expecting Giselle to use something like this. Curiously though, Harry wondered how the quill was writing, as Giselle didn't have an inkwell handy.

When Giselle finished the note, she handed it to Ginny Weasley.

"Thank you so much, Giselle." said Ginny, correcting herself.

"You're quite welcome," she said, "Oh, by the way, this is a self-inking quill. I persuaded Fawkes to molt right before he burned, quite a few times, so therefore, I have a whole box of these, that I made myself. I was getting tired of dipping my quill into the inkwell, so I invented the Self-Inking quill. I'm still waiting on the patent. Should be in Diagon Alley soon, though I don't think Phoenix quills will be on the list. Phoenixes make the decision. Either they let you pluck their tail feathers for wand cores, or they molt before their Burning Day. Wonderful creatures, Phoenixes."

Ginny thanked Giselle again, and ran to the library. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle made their way into Professor McGonagall's office.

Giselle knocked on the door.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked. Professor McGonagall was seated inside, going over some notes. Harry assumed they were for her next class. She looked up and noticed Giselle.

"Ah, Miss Sauvé," she said, "Come in, come in. I was just going over some notes about tonight. Very exciting indeed!"

Ron and Hermione looked puzzled. They had no idea what Professor McGonagall was talking about until Giselle began to speak.

"Professor," began Giselle, "I did an Intramorphous Spell on Ron and Hermione, and just to make sure it was true, Professor Actis had the whole class do Shield Spells, to see if anyone's shield would absorb the spell. Hermione's absorbed the disarming charm I threw at her. I magically altered Ron's so his wouldn't, but I did the Intramorphous Spell on them both, and found out that they are Animagi. They class knows about Hermione, but Ron's, I kept secret."

Professor McGonagall's expression changed from a confused look, to a look of surprise and happiness.

"Really?" she asked, "And Harry?"

Giselle nodded, "Harry is one as well, Professor. The class knows about his abilities as well." McGonagall nodded and smiled.

"Now, you might not know this," said Professor McGonagall, "But Miss Sauvé is a Registered Natural Polymetamorphanimagus. She can turn into several thousand animals at the drop of a hat, without going through the motions of taking potions."

"Hey, that rhymed!" whispered Ron to Harry, who laughed.

"Hermione found out while reading a book the other day." said Giselle.

"Oh, I see," said McGonagall, "Now the four of you will meet me here right after dinner, at eight o'clock sharp, and tell no one! We will need Miss Sauvé present at these meetings because she will become the animals that you will choose to copy. Now go! I need to prepare for this evening. I will see you at dinner."

"Bye, Professor!" shouted Harry, Giselle, Ron and Hermione together.

"Er-Giselle?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Giselle.

"Out of class, you are to call me Minerva. You are, after all, going to be a Hogwarts staff member once you finish school."

"All right, Minerva," said Giselle, "I'll try."

"That's better. Goodbye everyone." said McGonagall, and the four of them left the office for Gryffindor Tower.

The four of them went up the stairs at the end of the hallway and followed six more flights before they reached the Tower. On their way there, Giselle was stopped by some of the students, occasionally, to hear a comment about the lesson that they just had, or a question about the homework. Giselle's response was always:

"Come and ask me Sunday, when I'm in my office all day."

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry noticed a large lump on the floor beside the statue of Godric Gryffindor on the left-hand side of the portrait. He then recognized the lump was a person. It was Neville.

Neville Longbottom was curled up beside the statue of Godric Gryffindor to the left of the Fat Lady, reading his Transfiguration book.

"Neville?" asked Harry, "What are you doing out here?"

"Don't tell us you've forgotten the password again." said Ron.

Timidly, Neville nodded, and started to whimper.

"It's no use," began Neville, "I don't think I'll ever be able to remember the password. You all remember what happened the last time I tried to write the passwords down, don't you?"

Harry and the others nodded. He remembered it all too well. In Harry's third year, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had apparently stolen the piece of parchment they were written on, for Sirius Black so he could get at Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, who really was Peter Pettigrew, and kill him. Harry had found out the whole story from Black and Lupin in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

"It was awful," said Ron, "I was scared for my life."

"And so was I," said the Fat Lady, "I mean, who'd have thought Sirius Black would attack me? I was just doing my job."

Harry was smiling to himself. There was no way that Sirius would attack anyone now - unless of course it was Voldemort or his minions.

"I think that was the time the portrait of Sir Cadogan was here, while you were recovering," said Hermione, "He couldn't have known Sirius Black would have stolen that piece of paper."

"I shouldn't have written them down!" blubbered Neville, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Oh, Neville," said Giselle, "I can't stand this any longer. Please give the password, Hermione. I have an idea that would help Neville remember the passwords without having to jot them down."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read this story and those who reviewed…it means a lot! Chapter six is in the re-works right now…and it will be a week or two, perhaps three…between postings. I promise to update as soon as I can :)


	6. Perma Penserum

CHAPTER SIX – PERMA PENSERUM

"Mint Julep," said Hermione. The Fat Lady let them in, and the five of them piled into the Gryffindor common-room, and plopped themselves onto any couch or a chair that stood near the fire.

Giselle, meanwhile, went upstairs to her dormitory and quickly came back down with her collapsible cauldron, and a strangely coloured drawstring bag. She neared the fire, took a pinch of it, threw it in, and spoke clearly.

"Headmaster, may I have a word?"

Immediately, Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace with a faint 'pop'.

"Yes, Giselle?"

"Sir, Neville Longbottom keeps forgetting the password. I would like to concoct a potion that would help him remember them. I'd like your permission to..."

"My dear," said Dumbledore, interrupting Giselle, "You are a Hogwarts teaching assistant. You have…but do not need…my permission to use whatever means necessary to rid Mr. Longbottom of his forgetfulness. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sir." said Giselle.

"Albus, please, Giselle," said Dumbledore, "Do not hesitate to stop by my office if you need to talk about anything."

"Thank you, Albus," said Giselle, "I'll do that."

"Goodbye," he said, "I'll see you at dinner."

Harry heard another 'pop' and Professor Dumbledore's face vanished from the fireplace.

"Now, Neville," Harry heard Giselle say, "You wait here with Ron and Hermione while I go to Snape's office to get the potions ingredients. It's not something I brew every day. Harry, care to join me?"

Harry stood up immediately, and said, "Sure. I'll come."

He noticed that Giselle didn't bother changing into something more student-like, and they quickly left the Gryffindor common-room and made their way down to Snape's office.

"Giselle," said Harry, taking her hand in his, "You really are one of a kind."

"Really?" she asked, "So are you. I mean, you survived the Killing Curse with nothing more than a scar on your forehead and you've cheated death, what, five times? Certainly, you've proven yourself against a Hungarian Horntail, and selflessly asked Cedric to take the cup with you, so you could split the prize money. I'm really proud of you, honey."

Giselle leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, which brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks," said Harry, "But what you've done for Sir Nicholas, Cedric Diggory, myself, for Dumbledore by transferring here and what you're doing for Neville, makes you the most selfless person I know. I can't think of a more beautiful, kind, generous, loving person than the one I'm holding hands with right now. I guess what I'm really trying to say, Giselle, is that I'm falling madly in love with you."

They stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the dungeons.

"Oh, Harry!" said Giselle, "I never knew I could care this much for someone as I do for you. I stand by what I said before. You will be the one I marry someday. I am falling head-over-heels in love with you."

"I love you." they both said at the same exact moment. Then, they kissed, longer and more deeply than before.

When they came up for air, they quickly proceeded to Snape's office. Giselle knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a cold, snarling voice from the other side of the door.

"Er-" hesitated Giselle, "It's Giselle, Severus. Harry is with me as well. May we enter?"

Harry then heard a completely different Professor Snape, "Oh, Giselle! By all means, enter, enter!" he said enthusiastically.

The door opened magically and they walked in. Harry had been in Snape's office before. It looked exactly the same. There were all sorts of oddly-shaped jars containing various potions ingredients of which some were labelled and others were stacked according to colour.

He entered cautiously. The last time Harry was in Snape's office, which was located next to the Potions classroom, was in Harry's second year. Snape had lectured him and Ron about what they did with the Weasleys' Flying Ford Anglia. Harry certainly wanted to run out of Snape's office then, after seeing the disgusting ingredients lining the shelves. Now that Giselle was with him, running away was not an option.

The various floating specimens in jars didn't bother Harry so much anymore. In fact, Harry was beginning to recognize some of the ingredients he couldn't in his second year. There were jars of Boomslang skin, which Hermione had to steal for the Polyjuice Potion, which also included fluxweed that was to be picked at the full moon, lacewing flies, and gillyweed that Dobby took for Harry during his fourth year. He recognized the root of the Mandrake, which Harry knew was to return those who have been cursed or petrified to their original state.

Harry also recognized the Abyssinian Shrivelfig, daisy roots, and also a huge jar of porcupine quills. Those ingredients were essential for brewing a boil-curing potion.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Snape, who had an unusually cheerful air about him…very odd, Harry thought.

"Well," said Giselle, "I was wondering if I could borrow some Potions ingredients from you, Sir. I'm concocting a potion, and I haven't had time to restock my own ingredients. May I use some of yours?"

Professor Snape smiled. Harry looked at Snape, and was also given a smile. He thought it was very odd that Snape was finally turning over a new leaf.

"What ingredients?" Snape asked, "I'll fetch them for you."

Harry saw Snape open and reach into a drawer that contained boxes for potions ingredients and a few empty bottles, which were ready to be filled.

"Seven Jobberknoll feathers, five ounces each of scarab beetle and ginger root, an ounce each of armadillo bile and dragon's blood, and two ounces of Flobberworm mucus." said Giselle, flawlessly recalling the ingredients for this mystery potion.

Harry saw Snape opening and measuring the ingredients one by one, and putting them into the box. With the wet ingredients, like armadillo bile, dragon's blood and Flobberworm mucus, Harry saw Snape putting them into larger spare jars.

"I hope you do not mind that I am giving you a little more than you need. Until you can get your own ingredients, Giselle, you are welcome to use any of mine," said Snape, "Mr. Potter," he said, turning to Harry, "Might I suggest listening to everything this young woman has to say...she is quite well-versed in everything…especially Potions. I'm sure she would be able to turn into a Jobberknoll and have you pluck her feathers that way, but she doesn't seem the type to abuse her gift, being a Natural Polymetamorphanimagus. Be sure to mind the boy, Giselle. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. As Professor Snape handed Giselle the ingredients for the potion, and a few extra ounces of each, Giselle thanked him, "I will replenish my own private stores of potion ingredients, as soon as the first Hogsmeade weekend rolls around."

"You're quite welcome, Giselle," said Snape, "I'll see you at dinner, then?" Harry thought that Snape sounded a little too hopeful for his liking…and he couldn't help but think that Snape had some kind of connection with Giselle. The two just seemed too comfortable in each other's company to be merely acquaintances.

"Okay," said Giselle, "But I'm sitting with the Gryffindors. I wouldn't feel as comfortable sitting at the High Table as I do there."

"I see," said Snape. Harry could see the disappointment in his face and even hear it in Snape's voice. Snape was at least fifteen years older than Giselle. He couldn't possibly imagine that Snape had any sort of romantic feelings toward Giselle. Why would Snape even want Giselle when he could look at Professor Actis all he wanted? Wasn't she pretty enough? It was a reassuring thing for Giselle to refuse to sit with him at the High Table during dinner…and quite endearing, in fact. Harry's heart leapt in his chest, "Well, if you don't want to sit with me, I gather we'll see each other soon enough then." Snape concluded.

"You see, Severus," said Giselle, "The truth is that I am fifteen years old, and I really don't enjoy everyone staring at me while I'm seated at the High Table. Besides, I need to be near Harry at all times while I'm awake. Voldemort could come back at anytime to attack him. I certainly do not want any harm to befall him if I'm too far away from him to cast my Shielding Charm, or to shield him with my own body, from the Killing Curse. But perhaps one day this week I will try to have a meal at the High Table."

Harry saw Snape's face which was already happier than usual, form a wide smile. It was creepy…but at the same time it proved that Giselle had a positive effect on everyone she met. Harry smiled to himself.

"All right, Giselle," said Snape, "I can wait. I'm sure Mr. Potter will be fine. I will personally see to it that he is well-protected."

"You really mean that, Severus?" asked Giselle, glancing at Harry. Harry could almost hear Professor McGonagall saying something along those lines. Even though Harry found Snape's behaviour odd…it proved that Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he hired Snape. Professor Snape then looked at Harry and smiled.

"I really mean it," said Snape, "I'll do anything I can to ensure Harry's safety."

"Thank you, Severus," said Giselle, turning to Harry, "Shall we?"

"Yes," said Harry, who had turned to leave with Giselle, but then he added, "Thank you, Professor Snape."

"Don't mention it, Potter," said Snape coolly, "You just go about your business. I wi- I mean - we will take care of you."

"Goodbye Severus," said Giselle, "And thank you once again for the ingredients."

"You're welcome, Giselle," said Snape, "Goodbye, Potter, Miss Sauvé."

"Goodbye!" they both said, and Giselle took the box in her right hand, and laced her fingers in Harry's with her left, as they left Snape's office.

Harry hoped that Professor Snape saw what Giselle just did, and that he wouldn't try so hard to win Giselle's affection. It was just no use. Giselle was in love with Harry, and Harry loved Giselle dearly. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing a dejected Snape as Harry left the office. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He and Giselle ran back up the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower. No sooner had they reached the third floor staircase, Harry noticed Cedric Diggory coming down the fourth floor staircase, joined by Cho Chang.

Harry smiled at Cho, but only as a friend would. He found his feelings for her had instantly changed when Giselle walked into his life.

They greeted each other. Cho Chang smiled as she said hello to Harry. "Hello Cho." said Harry.

Giselle greeted the happy couple, "Busy tonight?"

"How did you know?" asked Cho.

"She's remarkable at Divination, and I was told by Dumbledore that she is a true Seer, and that Professor Trelawney wants Giselle's help with her classes," said Cedric, "I really am grateful for what you did for me, Giselle. Thank you so much!"

Cedric leaned over and hugged Giselle, who patted Cedric on the back.

"Please don't mention it, Cedric," said Giselle, "It was nothing. I wasn't going to let Voldemort get away with murder, " Harry, Cho and Cedric laughed, and Giselle joined in, "Seriously," said Giselle, "I would rather have died than let anyone fall victim to Voldemort's attacks. Nobody should have to go through that kind of ordeal."

"Thanks," said Cedric, "We should be going. I need to wash up before dinner."

Cedric left, but not before kissing Cho.

"Me too," said Cho, who turned to Harry, "It's too bad we couldn't go to the Yule Ball together last year. If you had asked me before Cedric did, I would have said I'd go with you. It would have been fun. See you later, Harry. Bye, Giselle." Cho disappeared through the door to the left of them.

"Bye!" said Harry and Giselle together.

Harry wondered what that was about. Was Cho even serious about what she said? Would she even have gone to the Yule Ball with him? Harry would have gone with her, but now he wouldn't go anywhere without Giselle.

"What did she mean by that, Harry?" asked Giselle, a bit hurt by Cho's comment.

"Oh, that," said Harry, "I asked her to the Yule Ball last year, but Cedric asked her, and I guess she really did want to go with me after all. I guess, now that we're seeing each other, and she and Cedric are back together, she's thinking about what would have happened if I had asked her to the ball before Cedric did."

"Oh, I see," said Giselle, "Yes, they do seem happy together. I know for a fact that Cedric loves Cho and that she returns his love. Many weeks of grieving for Cedric, and thinking she'd never see him again, Cho was at his memorial, and prayed every night that one day, there would be a spell, potion, anything to revive Cedric and bring him back to her. I was listening really hard one day, and heard her prayer. That was the night I came to Hogwarts and turned back time to jump in front of Cedric and absorb the Killing Curse. I had to quickly get myself to Hogsmeade, and I Apparated to where he and you were, Harry. I did it for Cho. I never meant for anything to come out of it other than the fact that Cedric had his life back."

"That was so brave of you, Giselle," said Harry, "That's why I love you. You don't think about yourself. You're constantly thinking about others. I really admire that quality about you."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Giselle, "Let's get back to Neville. I'm sure he's waited long enough for this." Giselle tapped the box with her right hand, and they immediately headed to Gryffindor Tower. It was nearing three o'clock. Giselle gave the password and she and Harry joined Hermione, Ron and Neville in the common-room.

"Sorry we're late," said Giselle, "We ran into a few people on our way down to Snape's office, and again on the way back. I have the ingredients. The potion shouldn't take much more than ten minutes to make."

Harry saw Giselle set up her cauldron, put a piece of parchment down and light it on fire, using a spell he had never heard before.

"Incendio Papyrus!"

Harry saw Giselle fill the cauldron with the liquid ingredients first. She opened up the Flobberworm mucus and dumped about a third of the small jar into the cauldron. Then Giselle added the dragon's blood, stirred it with her wand, added the armadillo bile, and then she proceeded to the dry ingredients.

Giselle minced her scarab beetles, and crushed the ginger root to a fine pulp and threw them in. Next, she stirred the cauldron clockwise. Harry wondered when she would add the Jobberknoll feathers.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Just let the cauldron simmer a bit." she said, and ran up to the dormitory.

When Giselle came back, she carried a jar, a goblet, and a small wooden box. An odd ingredient Harry had never seen before was floating in the jar she held. It was a very tiny thing that looked like a raisin, only white with red lines.

She opened the jar, took it out, and dropped it into the potion. A moment later, she dropped all seven Jobberknoll feathers, which were rather small, and she opened up the tiny box.

Harry couldn't see what was in it, but it must have been some powerful stuff because when Giselle threw in only about two pinches, the cauldron began to bubble and change colour from a disgusting brown, to a pleasantly clear, yellow. She gave it a stir, and stopped.

Harry saw Ron peer into the cauldron. He did, too, "It looks like lemonade!" he said. Harry even took a sniff. He laughed, "Yeah, it does! It even smells like it!"

Moments later, Giselle put out the fire, and announced the potion was ready.

"Okay, Neville," said Giselle, tipping the potion and filling the goblet. It was just enough to reach the top, "It's ready to drink. Now, be careful. It's hot. Mind you it will taste very pleasant, so don't worry about getting sick to your stomach. You'll notice a funny feeling, like the potion rising up and into your brain, but that's where it's supposed to go. Drink it all at once. Go on." she urged, and gave Neville the goblet.

Harry and the others watched as Neville took his potion. As directed, Neville drank quickly until every last drop was drunk.

"Well, is it working?" asked Ron impatiently. Harry noticed Neville licking his lips. Perhaps the potion was as delicious as Giselle described.

Neville winced a little, but the very next second, he was fine, "I think so," said Neville, "It felt as though my brain grew or something. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but when I thought about what Giselle was doing for me, the little pain I had went away."

Giselle smiled, "That is normal." she stated.

"What's the potion called, Giselle?" asked Hermione, "I've never seen anything like it before."

Hermione was always asking questions, trying to get one leg up on the O.W.L.s, which were coming up at the end of the year. Harry hoped that he and Giselle would be able to study together and get some extra help in Divination and Potions. Professor Snape was bound to change his opinions about Harry as long as Giselle was around.

"It's a Memory Potion called Perma Penserum. It is a one-dose potion which gives the drinker the ability to remember things he or she is normally liable to forget." said Giselle, sounding like bit like a certain professor Harry knew – Severus Snape. He would have been proud to hear Giselle's descriptions.

"Really?" asked Hermione, "Is this potion easy to brew?"

Not wanting to berate Hermione, Giselle calmly said, "No."

"It's that hard?" asked Ron, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Hermione, Ron," began Giselle, "This particular potion takes precisely ten minutes to make. The cauldron has to be lit exactly one minute before you add the Flobberworm mucus, and they have to be added precisely, stirred in the correct sequence and left to stand one minute before drinking the whole thing while it's still hot. I certainly would not recommend that any Hogwarts student attempt to brew this potion. The result, if improperly brewed, would have the same effects as a Memory Charm. It alters the memory of the drinker, thus turning him or herself into a brainless git, having no clue who he or she is, or who the people around him, or her, are."

Ron coughed something that sounded like, "Lockhart."

Harry sniggered through his hand, and Ron tried not to laugh. He and Ron had experienced an improperly cast Memory Charm during their second year at Hogwarts. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart tried to perform one on himself and Ron, in the Chamber of Secrets, using Ron's wand, only it backfired, causing Lockhart to lose his memories. Ron's wand had been almost snapped in half by the Whomping Willow they had encountered after flying the Weasleys' Ford Anglia into the vicious tree, which inadvertently hit them.

"Well, Neville?" asked Harry, looking Neville over to see if there were any physical side-effects of the potion, "How do you feel now that you've drunk the potion?"

Neville glanced over at Giselle and they exchanged a smile, "I think it's the most delicious one I've ever had. It tasted sort of like a lemon meringue pie. So, I think I've remembered the password. Just to be sure, I'll go out into the halls and I'll come right back."

Neville disappeared out of the portrait hole, leaving the four of them to clean up, though when Harry went to see if Giselle needed any help, the area was already spotless. Her cauldron was neatly collapsed, the leftover ingredients arranged in the box, and the table was cleaner than before.

"I don't know what to say," said Ron, amazed. He'd seen nothing less than kindness for others from Giselle…but was still sceptical about her ties with You-Know-Who, "I think you're one of the most unselfish people I know, but Hermione comes close. Back in our third year, she helped Hagrid with a Hippogriff that had attacked Malfoy, who walked around for weeks claiming his arm was still hurting. Harry and I weren't of much help because my rat was supposedly eaten by her cat, Crookshanks, and Harry was constantly worried about Dementors, who were guarding the castle because Sirius Black was on the loose, looking for Harry. But you're really one of a kind. Helping Neville like that…Merlin, I don't know if we could have done anything like that."

Hermione smiled. So did Giselle, and they both replied, "Thanks."

"Ron," said Hermione, "I don't think she wants to hear about third year. It was a total nightmare for me!"

Giselle's face grew sympathetic. Harry thought Giselle knew anyhow, because she had such good Divination skills. He thought she might have an idea as to why the appeal was denied.

"Sure, Hermione. I really understand. Things like making it to class when using a certain device, make for a difficult year. Trust me…I know. My first year at Beauxbatons was nightmarish to say the least. I was doing ten subjects daily, because I was tripling up on my courses, and I did quite a lot of hours over again. I wouldn't sleep at all. Besides that, I was on the house Quidditch team, which made it even harder to keep track of where I was supposed to be. I was taking first to fourth year Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination and Transfiguration. I even had a class called Muggles and Me, taught by a Muggle-born witch. She was terrific, and knew so many interesting things about Muggles."

Harry was smiling. Even though Giselle's mouth was moving a mile a minute, it was nice to hear her musical voice and she made everything seem so simple.

"Did you have any boyfriends back home?" asked Hermione candidly, Giselle smiled. Harry was on pins and needles. He was hoping she would say no, but it was obvious that she had to have had a boyfriend. Giselle was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever laid eyes on, and any guy would have been lucky to have her.

"Well," Giselle began, "When I was in my second year, a boy named Adolphe Martin asked me to the Yule Ball. I did go with him, and had a great time. The only problem was that he was in his seventh year and five years older than me. I was twelve, well, almost thirteen, and he was seventeen. I must admit he was quite charming, but the age difference and the fact that he wasn't really my type led me to call off our relationship at the end of my second year. He was a little upset. I had helped him through his Divination and Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s, and he was rather disappointed about the fact I wouldn't date him during the summer. I had a full-time position with our Ministry of Magic working as an Auror, and making sure everyone else was doing what he or she were supposed to be doing. I even knew who the Unspeakables were, and not very many people within the Ministry know it."

Harry was relieved to hear that she dumped the guy to work for the summer.

"Did you meet anyone else after that?" asked Hermione, interestedly. Ron and Harry never expected to see this side of Hermione. Normally she had her nose in her books and rarely paid attention to boys. Now that she was seeing Ron, Harry could only guess that it was Ron who caused her to come out of her shell.

"I occasionally went to the nearby wizarding village called Hébertville in my fourth year, with a couple of boys, but I felt as though I was missing something. I was missing Harry. I mean, the boys were very nice and all, but they lacked substance and direction. I needed to be compatible with someone and I've found him here at Hogwarts." said Giselle, walking over to Harry and embracing him. Harry hugged her back.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron and Hermione held hands. Harry gave Giselle a kiss square on the lips, and after about a minute, they stopped.

"You're such a great kisser, Giselle," said Harry in a whisper.

"You too," answered Giselle, "Absolutely splendid."

Harry grinned at Giselle and checked the time. It was almost five o'clock. Dinner was just around the corner. Just then, as if on cue, Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Someone's hungry," laughed Giselle, affectionately patting Harry's stomach, "I don't think everyone in Gryffindor Tower heard it, though." Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in, almost doubling over.

"It's been a while since lunch," said Harry, patting his stomach, "And we've all been busy."

They had been on the go since their Dark Arts lesson with Professor Actis and Giselle, and Harry hadn't had a proper chance to relax since his encounter with Voldemort a few hours ago.

"I think we deserve a snack, then," said Giselle, who, once again, ran up to her dormitory. She came down with four plastic cups and a large bag, "Would anyone care for some Chocolate Frogs or Cauldron Cakes?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes nearly popped out because Giselle had dumped the whole bag onto the table by the fire. She sat down, waved her wand and out came some thick orange liquid into the four cups.

"Is all of this for us?" asked Ron, dumbfounded.

Giselle nodded, "Yeah," she said, "There's plenty to go around. Besides, I've got a few more bags of sweets upstairs. Help yourselves."

Not only were there Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes, Harry noticed there were Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and some treacle tarts, which tempted Harry first.

"Wow, these are very fresh," said Hermione, her mouth full of Cauldron Cake. She accidentally spit some when she spoke, "Sorry. Did you get these on the train?"

"No," said Giselle shaking her head as she observed Hermione's eating habits, "Some of them I made myself. The frozen pumpkin smoothie you're drinking is a spell I invented to dispense either fresh pumpkin juice or smoothie depending on the words you use, from your wand."

"Gerifous!" piped Ron with his mouth as full as it could possibly get. Giselle suppressed a laugh.

"These are wonderful, love. Did you make these treacle tarts?" Harry asked Giselle, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I did," she said, patting Harry's knee affectionately, "Thanks."

They ate until they were stuffed, and didn't notice when the room had filled up with hungry Gryffindors ready to go down to the Great Hall. Giselle waved her wand and uttered a spell:

"Sterilius!" and the cups and empty wrappers disappeared.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" asked Ron. Harry, Giselle and Hermione agreed, and sat down to play. They went through two quick games before cleaning up the cards and rushing down to the Great Hall for dinner.

As she had told Professor Snape down in the dungeons, Giselle sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. The food smelled great, and tasted even better. Even though they had stuffed themselves silly with sweets just half an hour ago, Harry and the others still took seconds of the glazed ham and cranberry sauce. Harry began to think he ate too quickly. He was experiencing the hiccups as they candidly discussed their Animagus lesson.

"I think it's just nerves," said Harry, "I don't know what I'm going to be…I mean, I'm not sure what animal would suit me best."

"Whatever it is, Harry, it will come to you soon," said Giselle, "I'm sure you'll find it when you least expect it."

Giselle gently placed her hand over Harry's. It felt warm to Harry, almost fur-like. Harry looked down. His eyes immediately went wide. In place of Giselle's arm, there was a paw of an animal Harry recognized to be a lion…yet the colour was a bit brighter and felt very soft and silky to the touch. Though Harry had never seen or felt a lion's paw this close before, it was very comforting, and it seemed to urge Harry to close his eyes. He felt as though he had just taken a warm bath. He shut them for only a moment, and when he opened them, he felt refreshed.

Giselle then transformed her arm back to its original state, and they continued to nibble their supper.

"I'm so excited about tonight!" said Hermione eagerly in a loud whisper, "I can't wait to see Giselle's transformations."

Harry gave Giselle a knowing glance, and he said, "I'm sure they'll be brilliant. I can't wait to see them myself."

"If I do transform," Giselle said, "It won't be until the third lesson or so."

Ron and Hermione looked disappointed. Harry was beginning to feel very full. The desserts appeared and he only helped himself to a piece of pumpkin pie. He saw Giselle take a small piece for herself.

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, Colin Creevy, a mousy-haired boy of fourteen who idolized Harry…along with his brother Dennis…came up to Giselle.

"Er, Miss Sauvé?" he asked, nervously. The two brothers were grinning from ear to ear as they looked from Giselle to Harry and back again.

"Yes, Colin?" asked Giselle.

"I was wondering if maybe you could stand with Harry and I, and someone could take our picture. Would you mind? And then, could you possibly sign it?"

"Oh, Colin!" said Giselle, waving her hand as though saying it wasn't a problem, "I'll pose for the picture but I'm not promising that I'll sign it."

Colin made a face at Giselle that indicated he was quite disappointed that she didn't want to sign the picture. Harry remembered all too well, about signed photos and Colin Creevy. He had asked Harry if he could take his picture, and who should overhear the conversation, but Professor Lockhart! He was a publicity seeker, and anything that involved Harry Potter was good enough for the front page. Lockhart took the photo with Harry and turned to Colin saying they'd both sign it.

Harry was embarrassed, and when the picture was developed he was happy to see that his photographed self was trying hard to not be pulled into the picture.

Everyone had thought that Harry was Salazar Slytherin's rightful Heir after people kept turning up Petrified, and with Harry being able to speak Parseltongue – people believed him. Harry smiled to himself at the thought because now he knew that he was Gryffindor's heir and Giselle was the true heiress of Slytherin…being that she was Voldemort's cousin.

"Come to think of it," Harry thought, "I need to ask Giselle why I was never told about my past."

"I was just joking, Colin," said Giselle, shaking Harry out of his thoughts. Colin looked relieved, "I'd be proud to sign it for you, although I'd like to ask you why. I'm not famous or anything."

Colin looked stunned by the question, but he searched his brain for an answer. Finally he had it.

"Well," he began slowly, "It's just that, with you being the heiress of Slytherin and all, and you said you're the one who could possibly defeat You-Know-Who, and…andyou'rereallypretty." Colin blushed slightly, mumbling the last words very quickly. Dennis nodded his head in agreement. Apparently everyone else had caught on what Colin meant.

"That last one's grounds to sign!" said Fred Weasley from across the table and to the right of them,

"Of course I'll sign, if you will, Harry," she said. Harry was beginning to see the effect Giselle had on everyone. He figured it wouldn't hurt to sign it for him – just this once. He could ask Colin for a copy of it himself.

"Sure," said Harry, "Hey Colin, we'll both sign it, but I've got a favour to ask."

Colin's smile went as wide as the lake by the castle, "Anything, Harry!"

"You see, Colin, I'd like one photo for myself, and I'm sure Giselle would also like one. If it isn't too much trouble, could we each have one?"

It didn't take Colin long to give his answer, "All right, Harry," said Colin, "You have yourself a deal. Hermione, could you please take the picture for me? I'm assuming you do know how to use a Muggle camera, as you are Muggle-born, too."

Hermione nodded. She knew all too well of the rude words that the so-called 'purebloods' called Muggle-borns. In their second year, and from then on, Draco Malfoy called Hermione a 'Mudblood', meaning dirty blood. A Mudblood was a really foul name to call someone like Hermione, someone with non-magic parents. It was not a term one usually heard in civilized conversation. Malfoy, of course, was never one to be civilized.

Nevertheless, Hermione nodded and took the camera from Colin, "Hold on!" said Giselle, "Colin, would Dennis like to be in the picture as well, as he is your brother?"

Harry just stared. He hadn't thought of that, and felt very guilty for not suggesting it himself. There was Giselle, though, always thinking of others. Yes, thought Harry, Dennis would probably enjoy all the publicity, too.

Dennis nodded, "Sure, I'd like to, Giselle."

They all got into position and Hermione finally took the picture.

"How about just one of Harry and Giselle. Would you mind?" asked Colin.

Both Harry and Giselle nodded. Harry and Giselle huddled close together and smiled, as Hermione took the picture. Colin took back his camera and thanked the two of them many times over.

"Ah, don't mention it, Colin," said Harry, "Could I get one of just Giselle and I?"

Colin nodded.

"Would it be possible if I got one, too?" asked Giselle.

"Certainly," said Colin, "I'm almost at the point where I can make the potion all by myself, to make the pictures move!"

"Good for you, Colin." Giselle said, smiling.

Then, Colin and Dennis went back to their dinner and left them alone. Apparently a lot of people had heard that Giselle was going to sign the photos for Colin. The next thing Harry knew, there was a swarm of mostly boys waiting to put in their order. It got quite loud very quickly with the demands that the students were making.

Giselle stood up and sent some white sparks from her wand, accompanied by a series of loud cracks. Just as quickly as it got loud, the Great Hall fell silent at once.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," she said, smiling, "Once the pictures are developed, I will gladly clone them for anyone who would like one. If anyone wishes to have more than one copy, please put your name down on the piece of parchment I will be posting outside of my office wall. Please make it a reasonable number of photos. I can only sign so many in one sitting, as I'm sure Mr. Potter has the same feelings." Giselle paused, as something had caught her eye.

Harry followed Giselle's gaze and spotted Professor Dumbledore rising from the High Table. He tapped his goblet and cleared his throat, "May I also add that those who wish to have a photo, come to me, and I will pass it on to Miss Sauvé, when she gets them cloned." he said.

Now Harry was beginning to feel quite proud of Giselle, and himself. He couldn't wait to write to Sirius, to tell him that he was going out with Giselle and that he'd eventually, upon graduating from Hogwarts, ask her to marry him.

"Should any of you feel that you'd like a photo of Professor Sauvé, please do so now; before you all get to bed. Good night everyone." Professor Dumbledore took a long sip from his goblet before leaving.

There was a loud thundering, which was only the sound of one thousand students getting up to go to their dormitories.

"Harry," said Giselle, "Go write that note to Snuffles, then go and see Dumbledore in his office. Tell him about the dream we had, and meet me just outside the door to McGonagall's office when you're finished. I shouldn't be too long here. I don't expect very many people to have a Muggle camera on them right now."

Giselle kissed Harry briefly, and coaxed him out of the Great Hall. Harry obliged, and left. He went to write the letter he meant to write earlier today. He suddenly remembered he had the diary Sirius gave him for his birthday. Harry decided he would use that. Harry went up to Gryffindor tower to get his quill and inkwell, and sat in a corner to scribble the letter.

Opening up to a blank page, Harry wrote:

Dear Sirius,

It's September 2. This morning when I woke up, my scar hurt. I had a dream that felt so real, I actually thought it was happening. The pain went away because my new girlfriend and teaching assistant for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Giselle Sauvé, had written me a letter. I felt better right away. She really knows her stuff! We're doing Shield Spells, and my one shield actually absorbed the Killing Curse! How are you doing? Is Buckbeak okay? I hope you two are safe. Wouldn't want Voldemort to find you. He found us all right. Just before lunch today. Giselle fought him off, and he used the Avada Kedavra curse, which absorbed into the shield she cast with her wand to protect me. She is so determined to keep me safe this year...though I'm not exactly sure why. I'm fine now, and I'm not experiencing any pain, but as soon as I do, I'll write to you again. I thought I'd let you know. I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore about my dream. He already knows about the Voldemort invasion. Voldemort told me he wants me dead, but he hasn't been able to kill me yet. Hopefully with Giselle on my side, we'll be able to defeat him once and for all. Take care, and thanks again for this diary. Please write back soon.

Harry.

Harry closed the book, and waited for his reply, putting his quill and inkwell back in his trunk, and his diary in his pocket. He would check later, when Giselle was with him. Wasting no more time, Harry seemed to fly out of the common-room, down the stairs to the second floor, where his legs seemed to know the route to Professor Dumbledore's office by heart. Harry reached the statue of the gargoyle that only came to life when the password was spoken. It stood motionless now, waiting for Harry to utter the password.

But what was the password? Harry knew it would have changed from last year, but he decided to try it anyway.

"Cockroach cluster!" Nothing happened. The gargoyle remained still. Evidently, Dumbledore did change his passwords every now and again. Harry tried another password. "Sherbert Lemon!" Those were a kind of Muggle sweet Dumbledore liked. Still nothing. The gargoyle made no attempt to move. Harry tried every sweet he could think of. He laughed at the idea of Dumbledore having a sweet tooth.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans...(no, he wouldn't like those, would he?)...Cauldron Cakes... no...Pumpkin Pasties...oh, come on! Move...Okay...Treacle Tart..."

Suddenly, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase that was slowly moving upwards. Harry stepped onto it and it carried him up to the Headmaster's office.

"Finally," said Harry, under his breath. He had enough time to catch his breath before the staircase stopped moving. Harry slowly entered the office. He looked around at all the familiar odds and ends belonging to Professor Dumbledore.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat -- the Sorting Hat. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a beautiful bird, a phoenix, called Fawkes.

Professor Dumbledore had succeeded in taming Fawkes, an ability that very few wizards have. When tamed, phoenixes make highly faithful pets. Aside from that, they carried immensely heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers.

In Harry's second year, when Harry fought the Basilisk, he was pierced by one of the basilisk's sharp fangs, whose venom penetrated his body quickly. Fawkes had shed tears for Harry, seeping into the wound and healing him instantly.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called. He heard faint footsteps coming from the room up the stairs, where Dumbledore probably slept. The old, half-moon-spectacled wizard appeared moments later.

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Is something bothering you?"

"Actually, Professor, there is." said Harry.

"Well, please sit down. We can discuss this in a casual manner. Would you care for a Treacle Tart?" Harry took one…not being able to resist, "Well, Harry?" urged Dumbledore.

Harry explained everything. From the details of the dream, to Giselle's letter, and the note to Sirius he had written, "So you see, Professor, I'm not completely sure why Voldemort wants me dead. He just told me he wants Giselle dead as well. He can't kill her, so I don't even know why he tries."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, who was mentally analysing the situation. Harry saw him take his wand and point it to his head, walked over to the closet behind him, and deposit the silvery-white strand into a silver basin. It was the Pensieve Harry had accidentally discovered last year, when he came to tell Dumbledore about Barty Crouch running mad out near the Forest, "If Voldemort is in Hogsmeade, or very close to it, I am afraid I might have to cancel our Hogsmeade trips until further notice."

Harry's eyes widened, "But Professor, you can't-" but Dumbledore put his hand up, silencing Harry.

"However," continued Dumbledore, "I will permit students to visit Hogsmeade on the condition that they will be supervised by our staff and members of the Order, and that the students stay east of the Shrieking Shack. I trust that Giselle will concur with my plans. After all, it was my suggestion to have her transfer here long before her parents passed away. But I must impress upon you the importance of keeping this a secret until the day I divulge it to the students. I do not want to cause alarm and make a big deal out of nothing until I speak with Professor Actis, Giselle and the rest of my staff. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor, of course." said Harry.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, "But do tell me one thing. How are you and Miss Sauvé getting on in your relationship?"

Harry stared. Had he known all along? Oh well, he thought, he may as well tell Dumbledore his feelings for Giselle. He seems to know everything anyhow, Harry thought, "Sir, I think I'm in love," said Harry, "I mean, we're both in love. I love her." Harry found himself babbling.

"I am well aware now that you love her. We have clearly established that."

They both chuckled, "I thought as much," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I am quite certain that she feels the same way about you. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at you. Hold onto her, Harry, with all your strength. She is a rare beauty and a very strong and wise young woman. Wise even beyond her fifteen years, she seems worlds ahead, but her heart, Harry, that is the most precious thing. She loves only you. Never let her go."

"I won't, Sir," said Harry, smiling, "I plan to ask Giselle to marry me once we've graduated Hogwarts, or even before. I know she's the one with whom I'm meant to spend the rest of my life."

"Does Sirius know you're in love?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll tell him soon enough. I'm waiting for his reply." Harry opened up his diary. Still nothing. He sighed disappointedly.

"I see," said Dumbledore, "Now if there isn't anything else for you to tell me, I believe you should be on your way to see Professor McGonagall. I'm sure you have a very important lesson to learn with her. Now, off you go!"

"Good night, Sir!" said Harry, and he ran from Dumbledore's office, back down the stairs and to the first floor, where Harry saw Giselle sitting by McGonagall's office, near the girl's lavatory. She wasn't alone.

Harry approached Giselle, and found her sitting and talking with someone whom Harry never expected to in a million years…

­­­

A/N: Please let me know what you think…comments fuel the mind and enhance the creative soul. To those of you who've already reviewed…thanks! To those who haven't but will in the future…bless you!


	7. Animagus Lesson Interrupted

CHAPTER SEVEN – ANIMAGUS LESSON…INTERRUPTED

It was Malfoy.

Harry saw that Giselle had a roll of parchment spread out on her knees, and her glasses rested on the tip of her nose.

"Now, I like what you've written here, Draco," said Giselle, "But I think you've written down Shield Strength twice in your list of ten differences. Revise that, and hand it in to me when it's ready. If you've done a good job, I might award Slytherin an extra few points, but I'm not promising anything."

Harry saw Draco's face form a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Miss Sauvé," said Malfoy.

"Please, Draco," said Giselle, "Giselle will do, when you're out of class. I'm just a regular student after all."

"Thank you, Giselle," Malfoy said, correcting himself, "McGonagall wanted to see me about my grade in Transfiguration last year. She said if I don't improve, I'll lose Slytherin one hundred points, and I'll be expelled. I don't want to leave this school."

He looked genuinely upset. Harry had never seen this side of Malfoy before. He came closer and found himself beside Giselle, who looked up and smiled at her boyfriend lovingly.

"Oh, hi there, Harry!" said Giselle, "I was just giving Malfoy here a few tips about that essay. He's already written his outline, and a few paragraphs or so."

"Potter, it's good to see you." said Malfoy, smiling, his usual sneer had vanished.

Harry was confused. Was Draco Malfoy genuinely being nice to him, or was it an act to impress Giselle? He wanted to be cautious, but was expecting the worst. Any attempt at being nice from a Malfoy was a sign that trouble was brewing. Nevertheless, he played it cool and cautious.

"It's good to see you, too." said Harry coolly.

"I know how busy you two are tonight," said Draco, "So I'll be going to my dormitory now. Take care, Harry, Giselle. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Malfoy." said Harry and Giselle together.

Malfoy left them, and disappeared around the corner. Harry turned to Giselle, "What was that all about?" he asked, "Why was Malfoy being so nice?"

Giselle smiled, "He thinks he'll be getting the inside scoop on the Voldemort situation from me, but I'm not budging one single step. Also he probably wants to get closer to me. I'm not permitting that either, because we're involved, Harry," she said, "Besides, if Malfoy wants to be nice, I think we should give him a break. Don't worry, he'll have to answer to me if he ever tries to lay a hand on you. I know some pretty advanced curses that could render him immobile for a few weeks."

"Did he want a picture of you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I told him he'd have to pay me a galleon or two if he wants it signed." said Giselle, smiling and caressing a spot on Harry's hand that caused him to tingle and blush all over.

Harry smiled, relieved. He was beginning to think that Giselle was forming a soft spot for Malfoy…and the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach was beginning to vanish.

"I guess we could try to give him the benefit of the doubt. If he tries anything with you, I trust you'll handle it." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," said Giselle, "Now let's go inside McGonagall's office. We don't want to keep her waiting."

They knocked on her office door, which was closed, "Enter!" said McGonagall. Harry pushed open the door and they both walked in. Surveying the room, Harry found that Hermione and Ron hadn't arrived yet.

"Good, you're here. I am very excited about these Animagus lessons," said McGonagall as Harry walked toward the desk. The rows of seats were gone, and in their place stood a large plaid couch. There were three standard-sized cauldrons stacked on top of one another on McGonagall's desk. To the right, there were three piles of books placed on a table near the corner of the room. To the left, there was a cage that had about twenty monkeys in them, "Miss Sauvé, would you see to the monkeys? I'm not quite sure if they've had enough to eat. There is a pail of fresh insects, and in the basket, there are a few bunches of bananas."

Giselle nodded. Harry watched as she made her way to the cage. It was quite remarkable the way Giselle spoke to them. It was a kind, gentle sort of grunting noise, not those cackling noises you usually hear them making in a zoo. Perhaps Giselle could teach him how to speak a different animal language. Harry knew Parseltongue, but learning a different animal language would surely give him an edge over certain individuals.

Giselle scooped the insects out and handed the monkeys their meal. Others waited for bananas. She took the bananas and gave them out. Each of the monkeys came to her, and either rubbed up against her or shook her hand. One of the monkeys looked as though she was carrying a baby in her arms. She held the baby out for Giselle to take, who did so very gently.

Professor McGonagall smiled. Harry drew a little closer, to get a better view of the infant monkey.

Giselle stroked the baby's head and gently rocked it. Harry heard a few gurgling and cooing noises, as the baby monkey seemed to enjoy what Giselle was doing. Moments later, the baby was asleep. Giselle gave the baby back to its mother and they spoke briefly. Giselle gave the mother an extra banana and walked away from the cage, waving goodbye.

All this amazed Harry. Now Harry was completely sure he wanted to learn Monkey, and probably Owl, because it would help him understand Hedwig. He wondered what kind of pet Giselle owned. Either he hadn't seen it yet, or she didn't have one. One of these days, Harry thought, he'd ask her.

"Gosh, they were hungry!" said Giselle, "They told me they didn't have enough to eat because the large male kept stealing everyone's food. When I handed everyone their food, I was told that one of the babies was sick, and if I could do anything to help. I told them I would try, and they brought her to me. I asked them what was wrong, and they said that she hadn't been eating and was quite tired all the time. She didn't want to play with her cousins. As I stroked her head gently, I muttered a spell that would rid her body of the virus she had. I believed it to be the AIDS virus. It is quite common among monkeys, and now has been infecting humans."

"Really?" asked Harry, "Is there treatment, or a cure for AIDS now? Or is it still fatal?"

Giselle thought for a moment, "More often than not, it is treatable, but eventually, the victim will die of some other infection of the body," she said, "Some actually live out a full life with the HIV virus and never develop AIDS."

Professor McGonagall cut in, "What is AIDS?" she asked curiously. Harry looked shocked. There was something even Professor McGonagall didn't know? How strange, he thought.

"Oh," said Giselle, "Its full name is Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. It affects the immune system, slowing down the body's natural defence system against disease. It is caused by contamination of the blood by sexual intercourse and dirty needles from drug injections. The person doesn't usually die from the virus itself. Death can result from pneumonia, hypothermia, or even the common cold. With no antibodies to fight the infection, the weak immune system allows the body to succumb to the infection, and you die."

"How horrible!" said McGonagall, placing a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"That it is," said Giselle, "The target groups for AIDS and HIV are homosexuals and heroine addicts. As of now, there is a spell I know to rid people of the virus, and it has had a one hundred percent success rate."

"I see," said McGonagall, "How many people have you cured of it?"

Giselle pondered for a moment, looked at Harry and gave her answer.

"About a hundred cases," said Giselle, "They weren't all from wizarding families. I snuck into hospitals back in France, and when I used to travel to Romania with my parents to visit Charlie Weasley and his dragons. I travelled to Africa as well, helping as many animals and humans as possible. One of the monkeys here had the virus. I cured her, and she's fine now. She's resting."

"That's incredible," said Harry, "You are one extraordinary witch, Giselle."

"Thank you," said Giselle, "I really love to help people. It's in my nature. I just couldn't help the people that mattered to me the most. My parents. I know they'd be proud of me knowing where I am right now. It's been only a few months, but I wish I could have helped them. I couldn't save them. There was nothing left of their bodies. Just ashes."

"How awful," said Harry, who studied Giselle's face and noticed a stray tear, "I know they'd be very proud that you're a Hogwarts professor, and that you've helped as many people here in one day as any doctor does in one year."

Giselle laughed, but hugged Harry.

"Thank you," said Giselle, "You don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that. You, Harry, are also quite unselfish. You think about everyone else before yourself, and you make me feel at home here. Not very many people can say they've met their soul-mate at fifteen years of age."

"Giselle," said McGonagall, "You and Harry make quite a couple. Your future together looks bright. Stay together, and you'll both go further than you'd ever imagined. I promise you that."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione opened the door and closed it quickly.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," said Hermione, "We were just practising our Cross-Species switches, and didn't realize how much time had passed. It won't happen again."

Harry noticed that Ron's lips were the exact same shade as Hermione's. Either Hermione was lying, or they weren't just doing their homework. They were probably snogging somewhere judging by the state of their robes and dishevelled hair.

"It's quite all right," said McGonagall, "I'm sure that next time you two decide to spend some time alone together, you wouldn't put on quite so much lipstick, Miss Granger. It really doesn't suit Mr. Weasley well."

They both looked sheepishly at Professor McGonagall and went as red as Ron's hair, "Er- Sorry, Professor," said Ron, "We didn't mean to be late, honestly."

Professor McGonagall lowered her glasses, gazing sternly at them, "Mr. Weasley, I believe I told you it was all right. If I have to tell you one more time, I will not hesitate to take five points from Gryffindor for not listening properly."

Harry saw relief in both their eyes, and then he glanced at Giselle. She was so pretty, thought Harry. With her hair now let down, she looked more natural and beautiful.

"Er- Giselle?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry motioned for her to come closer to him, "What is it?"

Harry planted a kiss on her cheek first, waiting to see if it was all right to continue.

"Oh." said Giselle with a grin, bringing Harry's lips to hers. They kissed briefly, but it was the most beautiful kiss Harry had ever experienced.

"That was nice," said Harry, "Thanks. I think you look quite, er- pretty with your hair down, Giselle."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Giselle, how was the picture-taking?" asked Ron, who wanted to change the subject.

"Okay," she said, "A lot of them wanted my hair down for the picture – though I'm not sure why - so I took it out. It felt better. I don't wear it down too often, because it's so long."

Harry looked her over once. He saw that her hair was straight, and down to her knees! A feeling came over him, that he wanted to bury his face in her hair. He couldn't explain it, but he just did.

"All right, you four!" said McGonagall, "Please take a seat and we will begin your first lesson."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle sat down together on the large couch in the middle of the room and waited for McGonagall's instructions.

"Tonight, we will begin your training as Animagi," McGonagall lectured, as though she was instructing a classroom full of students, instead of only four, "Some wizards think it is not worth the trouble of learning, as it is a long, gruelling process. However, I hope you all will stay with it, as it will greatly benefit you in the end. What is most difficult about Animagus Transformations is that you cannot use a wand. A wand, as is commonly thought, does not enhance your magic power. It centralizes your magic. A wand takes the magical power that is spread throughout your body and puts it all into one area, letting you do more complex magic."

Harry swore he heard shuffling of feet outside the door, which was slightly ajar. He glanced over, but came to the conclusion that someone was passing by. He shook it off and continued to listen to McGonagall.

"In order for you to transform properly, you must concentrate on each individual magical cell in your body, forcing that one small area to transform, part by part. Your first few transformations will, no doubt, be very choppy. Eventually, you'll be able to centralize your magical cells all at once, instead of piece by piece, enabling you to transform smoothly - though this may take months… even years…to master. Are there any questions before we begin?"

"I have one," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around and let out a gasp.

A/N: Oooh! Cliffie! I have been waiting to use one of these for the longest time in this story! lol Sometime soon this story will be switching P.O.V.'s. Whenever that is…I'll put it in the chapter summary and in an A/N so you aren't left in the dark or confused. Thanks again for reading and please remember to review! It REALLY means a lot. Any guesses as to who has interrupted the lesson? The next chapter will be posted as soon as I re-work a few things.


	8. Animagus Lesson Continued

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter...I wasn't sure how to break up the chapter, so this is the final result. For those of you who guessed right (as to who interrupts the lesson)...and didn't review...here's a Butterbeer! _hands out Butterbeer_ I borrowed the concept of Animagus training from another story I read on another site. I claim no rights to that concept.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT – ANIMAGUS LESSON…CONTINUED**

"I have one," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around and let out a gasp. It was Draco Malfoy. McGonagall looked flustered, and Ron, Hermione, and Giselle looked ready to kill him. Harry just stared blankly out of the room at Malfoy, "Why is a Mudblood, a Weasel and a pathetic Orphan trying to become Animagi?"

Malfoy strutted into the room, looking rather pleased with himself that he had overheard their secret plans.

"How dare you, Malfoy!" said McGonagall, "I will have you know that these students have a natural ability to become Animagi. Fifty points from Slytherin, and you will receive detention."

"Hang on a moment, Professor," said Malfoy arrogantly, looking quite smug with his chin in the air, "I'd like to try this Animagus thing. It sounds like fun."

Malfoy turned to Giselle and smiled, "What?" asked Giselle irritably, narrowing her eyes at Malfoy. Harry was ready to pounce on him. "Don't smile at me like that! I've already told you how I feel about you."

"All the more reason to be with me, Giselle," he said, smiling flirtatiously and unabashedly, "I like you. Together, we can destroy evil as Animagi."

Giselle was furious. Harry saw her reach for her wand, and glance at Professor McGonagall, who just smiled, and then pointed it at Malfoy, uttering a spell.

"Petrificus Triquatrus Torturo Totalus!" and then, "Escalatus!" But also, "Profitus Veritas!"

Harry noticed that Malfoy rose into the air and was hovering several feet above Professor McGonagall's desk. Malfoy could still move his head, but he was shrieking in pain. The full-body bind spell was working its charm perfectly on his body and limbs; the levitation spell lifted him about seven feet off the ground and the truth spell hit him square in the head.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall, "Why do you want to become an Animagus?" Apparently, McGonagall detected the truth spell Giselle put on Malfoy.

The pain was becoming unbearable for Malfoy, Harry thought, because he was wincing something terrible…thought the look on his face was priceless! Harry wanted to savour this moment forever.

"I wanted to know what Sauvé and Potter were doing at your office, so I came back up here after I saw Weasley and Granger leaving an empty classroom, and I was interested in where they were going. I was waiting for an opportunity to tell Giselle how I really felt about her, after she so nonchalantly brushed me aside when she and Potter were talking. I just had to know what she was up to, and here I am."

Giselle took the full-body bind spell off, but kept him in the air. Malfoy seemed to be in less pain, but Harry noticed that his gaze had not strayed from Giselle's face.

"Why do you want to take Animagus lessons?" persisted McGonagall.

"Because I really think I could do it," he said matter-of-factly, "That's the only reason."

"All right," said Giselle, "Should I let him down, Professor?"

McGonagall nodded, "Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy, and keep your hands to yourself." she said in a motherly tone, giving Giselle a knowing look. Malfoy sat on Giselle's right and Harry sat on her left, his fingers laced with hers.

"I have a question, Professor," said Malfoy, "Why can't one use a wand when performing an Animagus transformation?"

"I should think it obvious, Mr. Malfoy that using a wand to perform an Animagus transformation would be redundant. Transforming in this manner - being an Animagus - will help you when you have no wand or are otherwise handicapped. Now then, are all of you ready to begin?" They all nodded. Harry squeezed Giselle's hand nervously.

"It's going to be alright, Harry," whispered Giselle, quite close in his ear, "I'll be here to assist you."

"Now, have any of you been able to change parts of your body without the use of a wand?" Everyone put up his or her hand, "Yes, Mr. Potter, what have you done?"

Harry thought of the numerous times Aunt Petunia had cut his hair down to nothing, and the next day, it would be as messy as it was before it was cut, "Well, every time my Aunt gave me a haircut, I made my hair grow back." said Harry. McGonagall nodded in approval.

"And you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Once, when I wasn't looking, my brother Fred took my favourite ted-. . . – er…toy…and put it on the highest shelf in my room. I was just inches away from it, so I reached up, and my hand...grew, and I got the toy. Both Fred and George were totally freaked out." Professor McGonagall nodded once again in approval, as though testing them to see if they were worthy candidates.

"What about you, Miss Granger?"

"This summer, at Victor's place I...um...well, we were outside on his deck and he leaned over to - well...I leaned over to him…and suddenly my teeth started to grow larger and larger. They got to about three or four times their size but I got them down to normal...eventually." she said.

McGonagall nodded, "Mr. Malfoy, have you done anything?"

"Not by accident, Professor, but I can do this..." he closed his eyes. At first, Harry thought he was imagining it...but Malfoy's nose started to grow until it was about three inches long! As quickly as it grew, it went back to normal when Malfoy opened his eyes.

Malfoy must have been practicing, Harry thought. He didn't want anyone to know any of his embarrassing childhood stories about him transforming himself. He wanted to show everyone he was a step ahead of everyone else, and be able to do it right then and there.

"Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy!" said Professor McGonagall, obviously shocked, " I cannot believe how quickly you transformed. I have never seen a student so young perform such an expert transformation so effortlessly before…with the exception of Miss Sauvé, of course. And, I believe we have our second Polymagus on our hands."

"Malfoy, a Polymagus?" whispered Hermione to Harry, "Giselle's theory of Animagi absorbing Shield Spells must be flawed."

"Actually, Hermione," whispered Giselle, overhearing, "I knew all along that Malfoy was a potential Polymagus. It was I who made his shield burst because I know he wouldn't have wanted to draw too much attention to himself."

"So you knew all along?" asked Harry. Giselle nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry," she said, whispering so only he could hear her, "Malfoy's ego would deflate like a balloon, and he might burst with the fact that everyone would know he was a Polymagus before they had the right to know. I never reveal anything if I didn't know you could handle it. But you're also a Polymagus, Harry. I had the feeling you would use your childhood memory of growing your hair back every time your Aunt cut it to tell Professor McGonagall, but you see, Harry, you can do so much more than that. I can sense it. I'll help you with it. When you take the potions - and there will be many of them…possibly tens of thousands - I will ask you to concentrate on one happy memory and stick with it. The potions feel like you're holding a Pain Ball in each hand if you don't do it. But we won't tell Malfoy." Giselle gently nibbled on Harry's ear.

Harry squeezed her hand and kissed her, "Thank you." he said.

"Now, onto transforming!" said McGonagall, "Mr. Malfoy has already done this part, but we will be starting with the fingers of the hand instead of facial features. We will be practicing growing and shrinking them back. Memorize each and every single wrinkle, crease, mark and cut on your hand." Harry let go of Giselle's hand and stared at his own hand from his wrist to the tips of his fingers, not forgetting the palm of his hand.

"When you've done that, close your eyes and try to see your hands...only imagine your fingers longer. Concentrate very hard…" Harry closed his eyes and pictured his hand exactly the way it looked, only with longer fingers.

Harry could feel Giselle's lips on his ears. She was about to whisper something into his ear, "Harry, just imagine your fingers are two or three times their size. That should impress Professor McGonagall. When you've opened your eyes, focus on your hand, and when she tells you to shrink them, you'll do so immediately. Good luck."

Harry smiled with his eyes closed and nodded. He concentrated very hard on his transformation.

"Now, open your eyes!" said McGonagall. Harry and the others opened their eyes and saw that their fingers were just a little longer, but Harry noticed his fingers weren't quite as long as he had pictured them, but they still were about five to six inches longer than before. Malfoy looked at his fingers and yawned. He looked quite bored, but wanted to get past the little baby steps and get on with the animal part.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Hermione were also able to grow their fingers a couple of inches. Hermione found that she could do this without much effort. Ron, on the other hand, looked like he'd swallowed one of Dumbledore's sourest sweets…as his face had screwed up so tight it was hard to recognize him - thought the red hair and freckles gave him away.

"Great job, Harry!" whispered Giselle. She had also done the finger transformation, her fingers three or four times longer than they were originally.

"Next, close your eyes, and imagine your hands as they were before. You will need to concentrate on that image until your fingers are back to their original size and length. After you're done, open your eyes."

Sure enough, when Harry opened his eyes, his hand was back to normal. Malfoy was trying not to yawn again, but he slapped his face and bugged his eyes out, pretending to be shocked that his fingers were back to normal. At this rate, Harry thought, Malfoy would become an Animagus faster than the rest of them. Harry would not let that happen. He had to do something…but what?

Professor McGonagall glanced at her watch. Harry did the same. It was nine o'clock already.

"As it is getting late, I'd like you four," she said, pointing to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy, "to think about what animals you'd like to become. As this is the most important decision of the Animagus process, please choose carefully. We will resume tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Do not be late, or I will be forced to take points from your houses. And speaking of taking points...Mr. Malfoy, you will still be given detention and fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin. Report to me immediately after dinner tomorrow to assign your punishment. Now run along to your dormitories."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy talking with Giselle. It looked like Giselle was trying to explain something to him, but Harry wasn't sure what it was about. He'd make it a point to ask her later in the common-room.

Then, Malfoy left, leaving the four of them alone.

"Professor?" asked Ron, "What does Malfoy want to prove by becoming a Polymagus with us?"

"I know about as much as you do, Mr. Weasley," she said sternly, "But I assure you, Mr. Malfoy is not the only Polymagus at Hogwarts this year. In fact, I am pleased to tell you that Mr. Potter is a Polymagus as well."

Ron looked pleasantly shocked, "He is? That's great!"

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get some paperwork done and filed. Giselle, please do not forget the meeting with Mr. Stebbins next Wednesday, and I will meet with you briefly in your office after your meeting with the Prefects next Friday, to hand in your points tally and any concerns regarding school activities, and such."

Giselle nodded, "I won't, Minerva," she said, "Good night."

**A/N: Hi! I had to break this up awkwardly, so if it doesn't make sense between this chapter and chapter 9, I'm sorry...I think my chapter would've been close to ten thousand words if I didn't split it up. Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate any comments you can leave me. My Internet is back up so updates will be more frequent! Enjoy!**


	9. Astronomy and the Weasley Code

**CHAPTER NINE – ASTRONOMY AND THE WEASLEY CODE**

Everyone bade Professor McGonagall goodnight, and they went up to Gryffindor Tower to discover a notice had been put up on the bulletin board.

It read:

**TO ALL STUDENTS:**

Please note that Quidditch trials will be held next Friday at four p.m. Those who wish to try out for their House team should contact their Head of House.  
Those students who are in first year may try out, but be advised that a broom from the school will be provided for you. If anyone in first year is found with his or her own broomstick, the consequences will be quite severe.  
Thank you all in advance for wanting to represent your houses. I am sure you will do so quite admirably if you are chosen.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

Underneath, there was a separate note that read:

**TO ALL GRYFFINDORS:**

Anyone wishing to be the new Gryffindor Keeper should contact me immediately. We will be holding tryouts on Saturday, as only one position is to be filled. Thank you all in advance for your time and energy.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Since all they really needed was a Keeper, Harry's thoughts immediately turned to Giselle. So did Ron and Hermione's.

"You should go for it, Giselle. You are the best candidate for the position of Keeper so far." said Ron.

Harry saw that Giselle was busy helping a first year Gryffindor with a problem he was having.

"I don't think she heard you, Ron," said Harry, "She's over there."

Ron glanced over in the direction Harry was pointing. He saw Giselle sitting by the fire with a first year they didn't know. They walked over to Giselle and waited until she was done. Harry was interested in the way she approached helping the first year student. Harry saw that the boy was holding a wand.

"You know, Miss Sauvé," said the boy, "I'm not sure I've quite got the knack of holding my wand properly. It seemed to always slip out of my hand while I tried transfiguring my match into a needle. Professor McGonagall looked like she could transfigure me into something smelly right then and there. I felt so embarrassed. After class, she asked me to ask someone older how to do it. Could you teach me the proper grip?"

Giselle took her own wand out and demonstrated the correct grip.

"Well, Lance," said Giselle, "Most Muggle-borns think it's shocking to find out they're witches and wizards, and with the purchase of a brand new wand, comes great fear mixed with excitement in hopes that you'll learn how to hex your worst enemy from third grade. However, I'm not here to give a lecture on Muggle-borns. I simply want to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Let me see your grip."

Giselle watched him closely. Harry was enjoying this. He watched the boy holding his wand with his left hand; apparently being left-handed was awkward in itself, when most witches and wizards Harry knew held their wands with their right hands.

Harry saw the boy grip his wand quite awkwardly. His thumb and forefinger were gripping the handle very much like a pair of tweezers and the palm of his hand did not support the butt-end of the wand. It was quite an abysmal grip. McGonagall was right to spot it when she did.

Giselle was now holding her wand with her right hand, demonstrating how to approach gripping it with her left hand. She did so slowly and gently, not wanting to rush the lesson. The boy was finally holding his wand how Giselle was demonstrating.

Giselle took a match out of the matchbook on the mantle, placed it on the table, and sat down.

"Now, Mr. Madley, you will transfigure this match into a needle. Just concentrate and you'll do fine. Remember the correct pronunciation is 'Sli-ve-rus Ar-gen-tus'. Try it. Remember your grip, and concentrate."

Harry watched as the boy pointed his wand at the match, and said the magic words. The match turned itself into a perfect silver needle.

"That was great. Now you can show Professor McGonagall that you can indeed change a match into a needle." said Giselle with a smile.

The boy...Harry then remembered his name...Lance...gave Giselle a hug.

"Thank you so much, Professor," he said, returning the smile, "I won't forget this." And he scampered off to join his friends in the first years' dormitory.

Harry walked over to Giselle, and sat next to her, placing his arm around her neck, kissing her cheek.

"You amaze me, Giselle," said Harry, "Most people would have just brushed the boy off, laughing in his face for not being able to hold a wand properly. You never cease to help people when they need it most. Now I see why Dumbledore picked you to tutor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. You are fearless, straight to the point, and quite talented. The Headmaster made the correct choice."

"You really know how to flatter a girl, Harry," she said, blushing, "I just love to help people. I was born that way, and I don't think I've failed to help anyone who's asked for it, or who need it so desperately that I just know to help them. You are going to need my help in defeating Lord Voldemort, and I will do everything in my power to help you do that. This I promise you from the bottom of my heart."

"Promise me that you won't be too busy helping everyone else with their homework, and forget to spend time with me. I love you too much to lose you to someone else."

"Harry, I love you too. I promise I won't spend any more time with my students than I do when I'm using the loo." she said. It made Harry laugh, but he kissed her. It was a sweet and genuine kiss, to seal a genuine promise.

"We've still got Astronomy at midnight." said Harry, looking at his watch. It was ten thirty, "We should go."

He looked around the common room and saw Ron and Hermione approach them.

"There you are, Harry!" said Ron, "We've been looking all over for you. Dean said you'd gone upstairs, but I didn't see you in the dormitory. I knew Giselle was helping that boy, so Hermione and I waited until she was done. The boy came upstairs, and we came down to see you."

"We were just talking about the Quidditch tryouts. The list is posted outside the Quidditch office. I certainly hope you'll be trying out, Giselle." said Hermione.

"Really?" asked Giselle, "You think I should try out?"

"You've got a Firebolt!" added Harry excitedly, "Of course you should. It would be nice to have another fast flier on the team. Not that we haven't got fast people on our team. We could use your legendary skills. After all, you did shut down the whole Irish National team when you were ten!"

Giselle smiled. She looked as though she was reminiscing about her past games with the members of the Irish National Team. Harry, Ron and Hermione were anxious for her response.

"You really think I'll make it? I wouldn't want anyone to say I spoiled his or her last chance of getting on the team. Quidditch is my favourite sport, and about the only thing I take pride in saying I'm quite good at. On the other hand, I think the others would be quite disappointed that a Hogwarts tutor is on the Quidditch team." she said.

"But you're not just a Hogwarts tutor, Giselle," mused Ron, "You're a Gryffindor! You have as much a right to be on the team just as any other person in this common-room. Sign up, and the _worst_ that could happen is that you make the team. Be happy if you are chosen. You'll do Gryffindor proud…and maybe we'll teach those Slytherins a thing or two."

Harry agreed with Ron. If Giselle were chosen for Gryffindor's Keeper, they would be unstoppable this year. The team would benefit from her leadership skills, as they need a new captain, and Harry was sure he would vote Giselle in as captain…even though they hadn't even seen her fly.

"Okay," said Giselle, "You've twisted my arm. I'll try out, but Harry, I want to be treated equally, and if someone else is better than me at that position, then pick him or her. I won't be angry."

"That's good enough for me," said Harry, kissing her tenderly on the lips. He felt goosebumps and butterflies in his stomach in anticipation of the tryouts, "I'll tell the others. They'll be judging as well."

Giselle went up to her dormitory with Hermione, while Ron and Harry played a game of Exploding Snap with a deck of cards that was shoved in the drawer of the common-room desk as they waited. They played several games, and were growing tired before Harry noticed an hour had passed.

Hermione and Giselle walked down with their books and telescopes in hand, and they had put their robes on. Harry wondered what the two of them had discussed, because the two were smiling an awful lot. However, Harry did not want to press the matter. They were going to be late if they didn't change.

"We'd better change and go to Astronomy," Harry said to Ron, "I don't want to be late again."

What seemed like seconds later, they were dressed and held their Astronomy books and telescopes in their hands, and had their quills and inkwells in their robe pockets. They left the common-room for the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

Precisely five minutes before midnight, they reached the Observatory. Harry, Giselle, Ron and Hermione went directly to their seats. They had these classes with the Hufflepuffs, because Harry saw Justin Finch-Fletchley come into the classroom, looking quite tired.

Three years ago, Justin had been Petrified by the Basilisk in their second year, when Tom Riddle's diary had been given to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. Many people thought Harry was Slytherin's heir because he could speak Parseltongue, having almost set a snake on Justin during the Duelling Club.

"Hi, Harry!" said Justin, "Nice to see you. How was your summer?" The two of them leaned against the long table with what looked like several Muggle telescopes all rolled into one standing in the middle, along with several whirring devices that were emitting small puffs of smoke, similar to the gadgets in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Hi Justin. It wasn't too bad. Went to Ron's for part of the summer, nothing too exciting. What about you?"

Harry followed Justin's gaze, which had turned to Giselle, who was sitting cross-legged in her chair facing the two of them, smiling. Harry thought that her nose was so adorable, the way it crinkled slightly as she smiled…along with those cute dimples of hers! He almost didn't catch what Justin was saying, as he was busy staring at his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_…Harry loved the way that sounded!

"Oh, I didn't do much. My parents drove us to the Zoo, where we had my fifteenth birthday party. A few of my Muggle friends came along and we had cake and ice cream at my house afterward. That's about it," said Justin, smiling, "I see you and Miss Sauvé are an item now. Cedric told me. I think it's really sweet. I wish you both all the best."

"Thanks, Justin," said Giselle, who had overheard their conversation. She now stood beside Harry, "I wish you luck this year, too. O.W.L.'s are coming up at the end of the year and from what I'm seeing, they won't be too difficult, but they won't be easy either. Study hard and do your best. Professor Actis is going to give quite unusual O.W.L.'s this year…with a couple of suggestions from me. You'd better listen to what she says in class, because _any_ of it could potentially come up on the end-of-year tests."

Justin's smile faded. He took his seat and looked down at his books.

"You were brilliant," whispered Harry to Giselle, "But I think you might have scared him."

"Don't worry about him," said Giselle, "It's what he needs. I can sense it. He needs someone to push him. His parents are Muggles. I can sense that, too. Most Muggle-borns don't know how the O.W.L.'s work."

Giselle and Harry took their seats once again, and the lecture began. Professor Sinistra took the register, and smiled admirably at Giselle.

"I look forward to having you in my class, Miss Sauvé." said Sinistra, placing her reading glasses on the tip of her nose.

The classroom was entirely encased in glass, to accommodate the use of telescopes, and various other ocular devices needed to study the night sky. The seating arrangement was in a circular pattern, with Professor Sinistra lecturing from her desk in the middle of the room.

Half an hour later, they studied the night sky after taking some detailed lecture notes. Harry noticed that there was something unusual in the night sky as he stared at it through his telescope. A strange ball of fire was speeding towards the Tower, getting closer and closer.

Harry nudged Giselle.

"I think you should see this,' he whispered. Giselle walked over to him and Harry stood aside as she looked through his telescope, "Look...do you see something fiery coming towards us?"

Giselle was silent for a moment and then she said loudly, "That's no fireball! That's a phoenix! Everyone stand back!"

The sound of chairs squeaking and students gasping filled the air. Harry was dumbfounded. Why would a phoenix be hurtling toward the school? If anyone could answer that question, it was Giselle Sauvé.

Giselle readied her wand and pointed it straight at the glass panel, which instantly vanished. Then she uttered a spell, "Expecto Lebetis Orellierum!" she said, and a large, cauldron-shaped pillow shot out from her wand just in time to catch the phoenix. It reminded Harry of a catcher's mitt from a Muggle sport called baseball.

Professor Sinistra came closer and looked inside the cauldron-shaped pillow. The phoenix looked a lot like Dumbledore's Fawkes, only smaller and with slightly dimmer orange and yellow plumage. Harry guessed it was a female phoenix, as most male birds were more bright and colourful than their female counterparts. It probably had something to do with mating, Harry concluded, as he had watched a few episodes of _National Geographic_ in his time spent at Mrs Figg's house each time the Dursleys had to go out.

"What is it?" asked Professor Sinistra, "Is it injured?"

"No," said Giselle with a smile, "It's my pet post-phoenix. Her name is Xaria. She's back with some news for me. I sent her out just an hour ago, and now she's returned. I'm sorry for the interruption."

Giselle gently stroked her phoenix, and was making soft cooing and hooting noises and little chirps, speaking with it in its own language. Harry watched as they exchanged the information, and finally, Giselle put her phoenix down beside them, replaced the glass, and they continued looking through their telescopes. Some students, including Justin just stared at the phoenix. Dumbledore had said that taming Phoenixes was difficult, so Giselle must have some special gift with being able to communicate with animals. Harry had seen it firsthand when she had cured the monkeys at their first Animagus lesson.

Harry thought about asking Giselle for a bit of one-on-one tutelage when she had the time to do so.

Once everyone had charted the positions of the planets they could see through their telescopes, they were given homework. They were to spot the different phases of the planets and correspond them to the various energy levels of their orbits and how they pertain to an infant witch or wizard being born to either a Muggle or Wizarding family. They had to have three feet of parchment in by the following Monday.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle stood to leave the Astronomy Tower. Giselle reminded Harry that she had to go on her rounds, "I've got to go around the school to check if anyone's wandering around the corridors. You have yourself a good night. Sweet dreams, Harry." said Giselle, and they kissed. Giselle lingered until everyone left and went about her duties as Head Girl. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back down the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

It was one thirty by the time Harry and Ron got back to their dormitory.

"Giselle really is too perfect to be true, isn't she, Harry?" Ron asked him as he changed for bed, "I mean, she didn't even need to take Defence Against the Dark Arts! Either she has something to hide, or she's absolutely the most powerful witch I'd ever seen."

"Even if she wasn't so good at everything, I'd still love her," Harry admitted, "Besides, nobody is perfect. Maybe it'll take some time to learn what her limitations are."

Harry was really tired, but he had learned a lot more in one day than he had all last year. He changed into his pyjamas and bade Ron good night. Perhaps it was just being with Giselle that made everything more interesting, but Harry was happier than ever to be back at Hogwarts.

**MEANWHILE ON DUTY…**

** GISELLE'S POV **

Giselle had finished her rounds, but a couple of seventh-year Ravenclaw students had tried to sneak up to the West Tower, which was directly above the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, to spend some time alone together. She had only taken away a total of ten points but told them to find a quiet place during school hours where they wouldn't be disturbed because she knew how hard it was to keep a relationship secret. She and a boy at Beauxbatons had tried to keep their relationship a secret, because he was five years older. A lot of the girls in Giselle's year were really mean to her so Giselle had to resort to taking him into broom closets just so they could talk…and snog a little…in peace.

Giselle hadn't figured out why people had been so mean to her. Were they jealous? Probably. She had a lot of things going for her such as physical beauty and intelligence…and of course power…but those were trivial things. Deep down inside, Giselle was a kind person who would do anything she could to make someone happy…but there was something else…something dangerous that could almost kill her if not treated properly. She couldn't tell Harry because it was still too soon.

Other than those two Ravenclaw students, everyone had turned in early. Giselle had used her Eye to See her way around the castle one more time, making sure there was no unusual activity. Searching around in the torchlight for the last time in the highest room of the West Tower, Giselle descended the marble, spiral staircase that led down to her and Yvette's office.

Sensing she was still awake, Giselle knocked on Yvette's door. It magically opened.

"Come in!" a voice said, "I'm in my room, Giselle!"

Giselle closed the door behind her and continued through the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's classroom and up the stairs to Yvette's room. It was a cozy room, with a twin bed and a small fireplace, along with shelves full of books. A small lamp was on the night table beside and a commode was at the foot. Each piece of furniture, including the chair in the corner, was a dark chestnut colour, giving it a nice balance between the light green shade of the linen and upholstery.

Yvette sat in the chair, pouring over a romance novel entitled, _Wicked Ways_ by Sylvia Bones. Giselle had already read it, and it was the steamiest novel by their favourite author.

"You know that Gwendolyn doesn't love him, right?" asked Giselle, spoiling some of the plot for Yvette, "She's just using Vance to get to his brother, Leo."

Yvette threw the book down in frustration, "You know I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed, looking at Giselle with her ice-cold blue eyes, "Now I don't have to read the rest of it."

Giselle laughed, "Don't worry," she said, "I only told you one bit of it…it's a romance novel…things work in mysterious ways. Besides, the title doesn't even do it justice."

Yvette raised an eyebrow, "All right, I'll read it," she said exasperatedly, trying not to let Giselle know she was planning on reading it anyway, "By the way, thank you again for helping me with my classes today. I think the fifth years love you!"

Giselle smiled, "They love you, too. You're the best thing to come around since Lupin. I recall he is your partner. I'm sure he's told you stories about things that have happened."

"Yes he has," said Yvette, who looked deep in thought, "But he's also told me that he thinks you'd be perfect for Harry."

Giselle blushed, "How does he know about that?"

"You know, Harry's not the only one who's kept in contact with Sirius," she said, "Remember those times we went to Azkaban in secret? I didn't realize it back then, but I have you to thank for giving him that picture."

Giselle hadn't forgotten, but she quickly put it out of her mind, "Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out you were crushing on him."

** YVETTE'S POV **

Now it was Yvette's turn to blush. At nineteen, she hoped that there would be something between her and Sirius. Their friendship had started when she began visiting him at the age of twelve in Azkaban, just so he'd have someone to talk to. Like Giselle, dementors didn't bother Yvette. She was also an Animagus.

Her Animagus form was a winged dog called an Alatacanis. Her fur was white and the wings were silver when she transformed. Her eyes stayed ice-blue and there was a blond tuft of fur at the top of her head which made her easily identifiable. The sign of a true Animagus…keeping something of the original human form in their animal transformations. Yvette's transformation was unique. She had the ability to shrink and grow at will while in her Animagus form. She could be as small as a fly or as large as a dragon, depending on the situation.

"Well, you don't easily forget your first crush, and Sirius was really cute back then…even if he was fifteen years older," she said, smiling, "I hope he still remembers what I look like. I haven't seen him in two years…though Lupin has sworn to me that Sirius talks about me a lot."

** GISELLE'S POV **

Giselle looked at her best friend, who had a wistful expression on her face as she reminisced about her time spent talking with Sirius in Azkaban. However, it was their earlier days spent with Professor Snape…who had taken Yvette in when her parents had died...that were the best years of their lives.

"I'm sure that Sirius has his reasons for not contacting you after he escaped from Azkaban, sis," she said affectionately. Giselle grew up with Yvette and her brother, Nicolas, spending as much time as she could with them. Giselle's brother, Sylvain, was Yvette's age and the four of them were as closely-knit as a family should be, "But I do think that something's going to happen soon for you. I can feel it."

Yvette's eyes lit up, "Are you sure?" she asked, "You're not just saying that because you want me to feel better?"

Giselle shook her head, "Now why would you think that?" she asked innocently, "You know that I have the uncanny ability to be right about these things. Remember what happened after I gave Sirius that picture?"

Yvette blushed. She seemed to have remembered.

"Well, I rest my case. I just came by to see if you needed any help with the lesson for tomorrow. I hope it's clear enough for you. Shield Spells are tough for first years. I would suggest splitting up the lesson for tomorrow into two, allowing for them to practice a little between now and then," Giselle said in one breath. How she could do that was anyone's guess, "What do you think?"

Yvette nodded, "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Weird," she said, "I'll ask the Headmaster first thing tomorrow morning. I should get to sleep. I'll read the rest of this tomorrow."

She tossed her romance novel aside and turned down her bed, "I'm so glad to be here…and that you're here to help me. I couldn't have gotten through that first lesson without you. Do you think we can do lunch tomorrow? I heard from Severus that Tavi's starting school in a couple of days. Nic's coming tomorrow night, too. I wonder how they're going to react to Snape having a son."

"The students?" Giselle asked, looking to her best friend for confirmation. Yvette nodded, "I'm sure they'll be shocked at first, but who knows…the Slytherins might take to him because he is Snape's son."

Giselle bade Yvette goodnight and they hugged. Tired, she slunk down the stairs and out the door to her own office. She took a shortcut to the Gryffindor common-room through a portrait beside her desk. It connected her straight to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Finally, Giselle reached her dormitory and with a flick of her wand, she was in her pyjamas. She crawled under her warm blankets and bade Xaria goodnight before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

**II**

The following morning, Harry woke early, dressed and went down to breakfast. Giselle was looking as pretty as ever, her long hair tied up neatly in a bun, and her reading glasses on, her copy of _A History of Magic_ propped up by the Pumpkin juice pitcher on the table in front of her.

Harry sat down beside Giselle, where she had saved him a seat, and started filling his plate with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Harry." said Giselle, "Did you sleep well?"

Harry nodded. He hadn't had a bad dream for a whole day, and the thin, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead felt perfectly fine this morning.

"Morning," he said, "I slept better than I have in months."

"That's a start," said Giselle, "I hope you have many more of those good night sleeps."

Harry thought he would if she was sleeping in the same room with him, but he didn't say it, for fear someone would overhear them. Not that Harry wouldn't want people to know they were seeing each other. Justin knew, so it would be no time before Malfoy...

"Ah, good morning, Miss Sauvé," drawled a familiar voice, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy smiling at her and bowing; his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, flanking him as though they were about to duel, "I was just talking with Professor McGonagall and she wants us to meet in her office with Professor Snape right after Care of Magical Creatures to discuss You-Know-What," Malfoy winked at her and blushed quickly, "I'm sure she was going to tell you, but I thought I'd give you the heads up."

Harry stifled a laugh. It amused him to see Malfoy become flustered every time he attempted to speak to Giselle...or any girl for that matter.

"Morning, Malfoy," said Giselle, "Thanks. I'll be there. It's going to be painful, so we might end up giving them to you in the Hospital Wing."

Malfoy turned slightly paler than usual, "It'll hurt that much?" he asked, panicking, "I'll tough it out, though."

"It might not hurt that much, Malfoy," said Harry, "I hope you don't suffer too much if it does."

There was an awkward moment, and Draco gave him a small grin, "Thanks, Potter. I didn't know you could be so..."

"Sympathetic?" Harry offered.

"..._nice_." said Draco, surprising everyone at the Gryffindor table within earshot. Slightly confused, he left the Gryffindor table, to join the rest of the Slytherins.

Just then, the collective screech of what sounded like hundreds of owls arrived. The only thing that was quite odd about the morning post was the bright orange and red bird carrying a letter in its beak and a large package in its claws.

"Ah, there's Xaria," said Harry, remembering her phoenix's name, "She's got a big one for you."

Xaria dropped the letter first, and set the package down on the floor before coming to rest in Giselle's lap.

"She's a rare breed of phoenix," said Giselle, "Xaria was born to a half phoenix, half owl, and a pure phoenix. Some of the qualities of the owl are in Xaria, like the urge to carry mail. The advantage of her being a post phoenix is that she can carry immensely heavy loads. So if I forgot my trunk at home, she could bring it to me."

Harry saw Giselle tear open the envelope and read the note. She then opened the package excitedly. It was a set of Quidditch books called: _International Quidditch: A Step By Step Guide to the Pros_. There were twelve books in the set, and it included an Irish National Team hat, which bore the Irish team's logo: a green shamrock embroidered on the front, and the words "Irish National Team" on the back. Harry noticed the note was from someone Giselle apparently knew.

"Well, who's it from?" he asked.

Giselle read the note quickly and was quiet before answering.

"It's from Aiden Lynch. Apparently they're scouting for a new Keeper. Ryan's retiring soon, and since I'm not with the British National team any longer because of my schooling here, Aiden and the rest of the team want me to try out for the team...officially." she said, frowning.

"I thought you'd be happy to be selected for the team, Giselle," said Harry curiously, "You'd do great."

"I don't know, Harry," she said, "I mean, I'd love to play for the Irish team, but my passion right now is teaching. Well..._tutoring_ at the moment. I'm not sure I want to do anything else."

Harry didn't press the matter any further. They ate breakfast and went to History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on and on about yet another Goblin Rebellion, this one in 1590, and mentioned various events like witch burning. Harry was only half listening to what Binns was lecturing about because he was trying to figure out how Giselle could play for Ireland and tutor at the same time.

Before Harry realized, it was time to move on to Divination. Harry kissed Giselle, who went off with Hermione to Arithmancy and he and Ron went off in the opposite direction towards the North Tower.

Since Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he had dreaded each and every Divination class. Having made everything up last year, Harry and Ron were always fooling around in class, not really paying much attention. Things would be different this year, thought Harry. Things would be _very_ different now that he had Giselle. She would definitely help him if he asked.

They went up the familiar steps and up the silver ladder to Professor Trelawney's room. It always reeked of some sort of incense, and the room itself was dimly lit and very warm. Harry wished they could open the window a crack, because he almost always fell asleep.

After Professor Trelawney took the register, there was a knock at the trap door.

"Enter!"

It was Giselle.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor. I was just informed that I didn't need to take Arithmancy, as my knowledge of inventing complicated spells is quite vast, according to Professor Vector. I was just wondering if I could sit in with your Divination class today?" she asked.

The professor smiled. Everyone turned to look at Giselle. Harry thought that in the dim red light from the fire and candles, Giselle looked quite radiant, as though an aura of beauty shone around her. Harry noticed that many of the boys couldn't peel their eyes off of her either.

"That would be wonderful, Miss Sauvé," said Professor Trelawney, walking toward Giselle. She took Giselle's arm and brought her to the front of the room, "Now, class, would you all like to have Giselle here to help you? I assure you she may be the most gifted Seer I'd seen in a while. Her Divination skills are quite extraordinary."

Giselle blushed.

"Professor," said Giselle, "I'm sure the class would like to start the lesson, not hear about my Divination skills. We do need them prepared to pass their O.W.L.s this June."

Professor Trelawney looked disappointed that Giselle didn't want to flaunt her skills, as Trelawney herself did, but was concerned for the students. Harry found this quality about her rather attractive.

"All right then," said Trelawney, "Might I suggest opening your books to chapter twelve? We will begin the year by reviewing some basic crystal ball techniques and then delve into the history behind clairvoyance, before we begin learning the basic skills."

Giselle went to the back of the room where Harry sat, and leaned against the chair. Harry gave her a wide smile and she smiled back. He felt Giselle's hands on his shoulders, as she began to massage them. It felt great. It relaxed him just enough to endure Professor Trelawney's lecture.

As Sibyll Trelawney droned on and on about various crystal ball gazing symbols and Ancient Clairvoyance tricks, the class was asked to pair up to try some basic techniques.

"First, we will clear our minds by closing our eyes and inhaling deeply through the nose until our lungs are full, holding for five seconds and releasing the air through the mouth slowly. This cleanses the mind as well as the body," said Trelawney, "Next, open your eyes and concentrate on the other person's mind, focussing upon what they are envisioning at that very moment. A word, picture or a series of items will become apparent if you are Clairvoyant. I will award points to those who are able to delve into their partner's mind. Miss Sauvé will be coming around to see if you are using the proper concentration techniques. Feel free to consult your books, or for further reference, ask Giselle or myself. We will be happy to assist you."

"I guess it's back to the old Divination standby," said Ron, smiling.

"What?" asked Harry, "You mean . . . make it up? You . . . I mean . . .we can't do that."

"Why not?" asked Ron, slightly defensively, "It's worked before, and I'm sure it'll work now."

Harry shook his head, "Not with Giselle around," said Harry, "I don't want to get in trouble."

Ron smirked, "Since when do you care about getting into trouble? You used to be more interested in having fun no matter what the cost. Now that _she's_ dropped out of the sky, you're suddenly Mr. Goody-Pants!" spat Ron.

The veins in Ron's forehead were throbbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't mean to offend Ron. He just wanted to earn his grade fairly and not cheat or make anything up anymore. Harry wanted to try the techniques to see if they really worked.

Harry was a little irritated, too, as he spoke, "Ron," he said stiffly, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. Giselle is a wonderful person who wants to help us achieve a better grade in this class. If you want to continue making stuff up, sooner or later, Trelawney's going to catch us, and she won't be too happy. We'll be sent to Dumbledore's office, or be given a month's detention from McGonagall if we're caught. I'm sorry you feel like I'm taking away from the fun we used to have, but you have to admit, it's getting pretty tough trying to predict our futures with _both_ of us getting eaten by Aragog or something."

Ron laughed, but shivered at the thought of being eaten by a gigantic spider. Even after his experience in the Forbidden Forest in his second year, Ron was still deathly afraid of them. When he was little, his brother George turned his favourite teddy bear into a spider. Traumatized for life, Ron won't go near them unless they were already dead.

"But you used to think it was fun making it up, Harry," said Ron, "Why would you want to waste your time actually trying to see if we could read each other's minds. Funny thing is, I thought you _liked_ making stuff up."

Harry looked back to see if Giselle was hearing any of this. He saw her on the other side of the room, helping none other than Neville and his partner Seamus. Both of them had attempted to see into each other's minds at the same time, and they bumped heads, as Neville leaned in too close to see into Seamus's head. It gave Harry something about which to laugh. The next things Harry saw were Giselle's fingers on Neville's temples, urging him to concentrate and breathe deeply. Harry saw Neville mutter something under his breath, and Giselle smiled when Seamus nodded his head.

"When you make up a prediction, Ron," said Harry, "doesn't it make you feel a little guilty that you didn't put any effort into it? I mean, we didn't really learn anything about crystal ball gazing last year. When Trelawney went into that trance after the Divination final, it felt so weird. And when I asked her about it, she didn't remember saying anything. Maybe once I'd like to try it. See what it's like to go into one of those things, those trances, and to make a real prediction. Who knows? Maybe we'll win a prize for correctly predicting Voldemort's death. We'd make galleons!"

Ron thought about it a moment. As Harry waited for a reply, his mind focussed on Giselle as he stared blankly at Ron. He saw her in front of him wearing the most beautiful wedding gown he'd ever seen, her perfect face smiling up at him. Right next to her, was the uncle with whom he saw her at Quality Quidditch Supplies, kissing her cheek. The next scene was the reception at which he saw the date clearly printed on the wall: July 31, 1998. Then, Harry saw another image, this one of a pregnant Giselle, and an older image of himself, with three beautiful children, two boys and a girl, the oldest.

"Harry?"

A voice was calling him from far away.

"HARRY!"

The voice was getting clearer. It was Ron's. He felt a tap on his shoulder and suddenly he snapped out of his vision.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Harry.

"I was just saying that you are right. We shouldn't be making up things that probably won't happen to us, and we should try more in class. But if we're really stuck . . . only then we can make some things up." said Ron, anticipating Harry's answer.

"Oh, that," said Harry, still preoccupied with his vision of his marriage to Giselle, "I think we have a deal."

They shook on it and they practiced their techniques. Ron went first, trying to see into Harry's mind. After finding out that Harry wasn't thinking about Voldemort, his scar, or Quidditch at the moment, he tried something else.

"You're thinking you're hungry?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed.

"Try again." said Harry, thinking maybe Ron was right. They would have more fun making this stuff up instead of concentrating hard and pulling a brain muscle.

Harry saw Ron's body go totally relaxed, and then he said, "Giselle, you're thinking about your future together."

Harry's eyes widened, "That's absolutely right."

"I was wondering when one of the two of you would get it," said a voice from behind them. It was Giselle's. She was smiling, "And yes, Harry, he's right. I can sense what both of you are thinking about...and Harry, if you concentrate really hard, you'll be able to see what Ron's thinking."

Harry closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose and felt a warmth flow through his body that totally relaxed him. He held it for five seconds or so, and released it slowly through his mouth. He felt himself grow limp, and since he was concentrating hard on jumping inside Ron's brain, when he opened his eyes, he saw he had indeed entered Ron's mind.

He saw all of the Weasleys doing different things around the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley were doing a three-dimensional puzzle of the Eiffel Tower, Ginny was reading her Divination book, Fred and George were off in some corner making things for their proposed joke shop ... with a little incentive cash from Harry. Then, he had a vision of Ron and Hermione married with at least half a dozen children. He told them what he envisioned.

"Well, I see all the Weasleys doing stuff around the house, and the last thing I remember seeing was Ron and Hermione with at least six children." said Harry, in a voice unlike his own. Then, he waited for Ron's reaction.

Ron's eyes went wide, and he gasped. The tips of his ears also went red. Apparently he was quite embarrassed about the thought, but Harry wasn't the type to make fun of anyone.

"That's right," said Ron weakly, "I was just imagining what it would be like to be married to Hermione. I hope you don't think I'm being a little adventurous, do you?"

Harry smiled to himself. He had just finished thinking about his own future with Giselle. He wasn't about to make fun of Ron for doing the same about Hermione, "No, not at all, Ron," he said, "I think it's great. Hey...maybe we'll propose to them in the same week or something. Wouldn't that be something?"

Ron's ears, if it was at all possible, went even redder.

"P-P-Propose?" he asked, stuttering, spitting out his words. Ron's breathing increased, and he broke out in a cold sweat, "I just want to graduate, and find a job. I'm sure Hermione can wait until then to marry me."

Harry took Giselle's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I hope you and I won't wait that long to become engaged. I love you." he said.

Giselle smiled back and caressed his hand.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready," she said, "Though there is no harm in waiting for marriage. I personally believe that you need to find the right person for you, and your heart and your mind will know when you are ready."

Ron looked relieved. He gazed at his book for a few seconds before giving Giselle a warm smile.

Harry shared Giselle's views on finding the right person to marry, and he was positive that he had found her. Giselle was the only person with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He felt a nice warm, fuzzy feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his entire body, enveloping him in a cocoon of emotional bliss.

Giselle got up and walked over to assist a few more students before class ended. Harry and Ron tried to forget about what Harry had seen about Ron's future. Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione would eventually become serious, but that, he would have to see when it happened. For now, they just focussed on the present and started reading from the next chapter aloud.

"Although Clairvoyance is a complicated gift to master, many witches and wizards have devoted their time and patience to learn the various techniques such as clearing your mind, deep breathing and concentration on the other person's aura, in order to delve into the visions of the person you wish to read. In this chapter, you will use the acquired skills to learn a more advanced form of Clairvoyance called 'Third Sight.' This separate but related branch of Clairvoyance gives you the ability to read another's thoughts using the same basic techniques as Ancient Clairvoyance, and adds more difficult forms of concentration..." read Ron, as Harry read along.

More difficult techniques were required for 'Third Sight' and Harry was quite interested as they got to the part about touching the person's temples and coordinating your breathing to match your partner's...reminding Harry about what Giselle had been doing with Neville a few minutes earlier.

Just minutes before the bell rang, Professor Trelawney gave them chapter twelve to review, and chapter thirteen from which to read and take notes. She also assigned twenty minutes of practicing the techniques in chapter twelve, in preparation for chapter thirteen. Then, she even gave them an essay, twelve inches of parchment long, containing a detailed analysis of their partner's reading and wanted their own opinion about their experience included in the paper.

"I want you all to memorize these techniques, as I will give you a test at the end of the week. I will be marking as I will for the O.W.L.s at the end of the year and unfortunately not everyone here will do well," she nodded in the direction of Neville and Seamus, "Many of you will neglect your practicing, and some of you will indeed do well."

Professor Trelawney nodded in the direction of Parvati and Lavender and surprisingly, she smiled at Harry. This was the first year she hadn't started the year by predicting Harry's death. Ron noticed too.

"And she hasn't told you you're going to drop dead this year!" laughed Ron. Harry joined in.

"I will tally up your House points, and pass them on to Miss Sauvé, who will then pass them on to the Headmaster. Have an ordinary day. Class dismissed." said Trelawney as the bell rang.

All the students filed out, but not before they paused to speak with Giselle. Harry was sure that having Giselle in their class as a teaching assistant would not only help himself, but the rest of the fifth years, for the O.W.L.'s. It was quite important to get good grades if you wanted a good job after leaving Hogwarts. Harry wanted to be an Auror.

Harry waited just outside the door for Giselle. He and Ron had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was by far the best Divination class ever!" they heard people say.

"Miss Sauvé is an amazing Seer. She's even better than Trelawney!" Harry heard Parvati Patil say.

Harry knew Parvati and Lavender worshipped Sibyll Trelawney and were told they possessed the gift to become good Seers. When Harry heard them praising Giselle, he couldn't help but smile. As the students descended the ladder, many of them talking openly about how great a tutor Giselle was and went on and on about how she should become a full-time teacher, and forget about being a student because she was so much smarter than they all were.

What seemed like half an hour later, but was only five minutes according to Harry's watch, Giselle appeared, along with a small piece of parchment clutched in her hand. Ron and Harry both looked at each other and then at Giselle's hand. Harry knew what Ron was thinking, and apparently, he thought the exact same thing.

"Are those...?" Ron asked, nodding at her closed hand.

Giselle smiled.

"I'm not telling," she said, waving her hand. The piece of parchment disappeared, "You'll have to wait until later to find out your points. I'm sure you brought Gryffindor a lot of points for your correct readings. Other than that, my lips are sealed."

Harry stole a quick kiss.

"If they weren't before, they are now." said Harry jokingly.

They all laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished," said Ron, "Could we go eat, please?"

Harry and Giselle both nodded. Harry wondered whether or not it was the food at Hogwarts that made Ron so tall. He couldn't explain it any other way...though his Skele-Gro idea seemed pretty clever at the time.

That was all Ron needed. He darted forward, and sprinted down the stairs.

"I'll meet you there!" yelled Ron, as he reached the second staircase.

Giselle hooked her arm in Harry's as they walked down the ever-changing staircases to the Great Hall for lunch.

"He's in a big hurry," said Giselle, who looked at Harry. They couldn't stop laughing, because Harry and Giselle were thinking along the same line. Ron was rushing to steal a few minutes alone with Hermione before Harry and Giselle arrived.

"Couldn't they just have an open relationship like ours?" asked Harry innocently, "I mean, everyone ought to know by now, even if they aren't in Gryffindor."

Giselle frowned.

"I don't think it's by choice, Harry," Giselle stated, "Even if the Weasleys aren't exactly a well-off family...and they have a poor reputation in the wizarding world...their family has always married into wizarding families, except once, a while ago, but they still keep that standard. I overheard Mr Weasley talking to Dedalus Diggle, a fellow employee at the Ministry of Magic. Diggle said something about there being a wedding in his family this winter and that the woman was Muggle-Born. Mr Weasley let it slip to Diggle that he would never let his children marry into Muggle families. It's against the Weasley Code, though Mr Weasley really likes Muggles. He thinks they are quite fascinating and wonders how every little Muggle thing works. It's ironic, though, that he wouldn't let his sons or daughter marry into a Muggle family."

"But Hermione's a witch. He just can't discriminate against her! They've got to do something to bend the rules. She's the cleverest witch I know, aside from you, of course," then Harry realized something, "That's why they both were so secretive and shy around us ... they didn't want anyone to know...not even their best friends!"

Giselle nodded.

"Precisely."

**A/N: By the way "Xaria" is pronounced "Zaria". I hope that it didn't confuse you! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I've actually got until Christmas Eve written out…and I've got everything else planned for the rest of the year. I hope you're all enjoying reading this as I have in writing it…especially this chapter. Chapter 10 will be posted soon. Thanks again to everyone who's read...I'm really glad you like it so far!**


	10. Malfoy's Mistake

**Chapter Ten – Malfoy's Mistake**

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron were piling on sandwiches and cold pasta and potato salads to go along with their cold pumpkin juice.

Harry and Giselle sat next to each other on the other side of the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to some food. They started piling food onto their own plates, and as Harry reached for the potato salad bowl, he accidentally bumped Hermione's hand, almost spilling her pumpkin juice. She had reached for her goblet at the same time. Some of it splashed into her hair.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. Hermione looked shaken, but smiled nervously, nonetheless.

"It's quite all right, Harry," she said, and she continued to devour her lunch.

Harry could tell they were in quite a rush to finish eating. Usually when Hermione ate quickly she had to get to the library to look something up for a class or just for common knowledge, yet what bothered Harry the most was that Ron had joined Hermione in her hastiness.

The youngest Weasley boy was always overshadowed by his older siblings, and was constantly teased by Draco Malfoy about being poor ... almost to the point of bullying. Harry knew that Ron was getting the marks that were required to stay at Hogwarts, but he couldn't help thinking it wasn't enough for Ron. Harry remembered what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised, where it showed you the deepest desires of your heart. Ron wanted to best his brothers and be Quidditch Captain, Head Boy and be good-looking – all at the same time! Harry was certain that Ron could achieve those goals, but would not like Ron any less if he didn't accomplish any of them.

Another thing that bothered Harry was Ron's constant jealousy of Harry's wealth. Ron had taken it quite seriously last year when Harry hadn't noticed a few Galleons go missing from his pocket after Ron paid him back for his Omnioculars at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was quite happy to share his good fortune with the Weasleys if they asked - yet he had to admit the Weasleys were also too proud to ask for any money. Ron and Harry even stopped speaking to each other during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Ron thought that Harry had somehow hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire and joined the tournament illegally. Fortunately, Ron came to his senses and realized that Harry was in real trouble. They didn't know _how_ much until the final task...and then there was Harry's confrontation with Voldemort, whom he saw rise to power once again that night.

Harry stared at Ron as he ate. It appeared as though Ron was swallowing his food whole. Occasionally he would take a drink from his goblet, but went quickly back to stuffing his face. Giselle, on the other hand, took her time, meticulously buttering her bread and taking small bites of her sandwich. It was quite the contrast from Hermione and Ron, who looked as though they were even racing each other to see who would finish first.

Looking around the Great Hall, Harry noticed Professor Snape's eyes bouncing from the Gryffindor table to his own plate and back again quite a few times. Remembering they were to meet with Snape and Professor McGonagall after their Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, he ignored Snape's glances and finished scooping his potato salad.

After loading his plate with various things to eat, Harry dove in. He was actually hungrier than he thought. After helping himself to a fifth sandwich, he turned to Giselle.

"What do you thing those two are up to?" he inquired in a low whisper so as not to arouse suspicion from neither Ron nor Hermione.

Giselle swallowed before answering, "My guess is that they want to spend some time alone together. I don't see any harm in that, Harry, do you? I mean, we always find some place quiet to spend together, so they're entitled to some privacy, right?" she asked, whispering straight into his ear, her lips touching the edge of his earlobe, tickling him.

Harry shivered, and suppressed a giggle.

"I guess so," Harry said, "I just think that it's very odd behaviour. They could go outside and sit under a tree and eat like normal people. Perhaps you're right. They just don't want anyone to know. People talk, and rumours get started. Believe me, I know first hand how that feels and it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world."

"Give them time, Harry, he'll come around. I guarantee it."

Giselle said this so firmly, that Harry couldn't do anything but agree with his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione would tell him in their own time how their relationship is going. Harry decided it was best to leave it alone.

He kissed Giselle on the cheek.

"You're the best," he said, "It doesn't matter what the situation is…you always seem to come up with a solid explanation. I admire that about you."

Giselle kissed him back. Harry was a little embarrassed, but since everyone was eating, he didn't mind it in the least. People had probably seen them holding hands in the hallway anyway.

"That's for the compliment," she said, "I'm glad we're together, Harry."

"Me too," said Harry, who hugged her with one arm.

The four of them continued to eat. Ron and Hermione continued their torrid pace, while Harry and Giselle took their time.

"What in the world are you rushing for, you two?" asked Giselle, "You'll get sick ... eating so quickly!"

Hermione stopped eating. Ron did too. They both looked at each other and Harry noticed their cheeks flushed crimson.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, whose ears even went red.

"You two are behaving like vacuums, sucking up your food like that," said Harry, "Class doesn't start until one. You have plenty of time until then. Relax!"

Harry was getting annoyed. He really wanted to know the reason why they were eating so quickly, but since Ron never ate quickly unless he was really hungry, it didn't make any sense to him whatsoever.

Ron looked slightly embarrassed.

"No reason," he said, almost too quickly. He let out an "Ouch!" and Hermione gave Ron a stern look.

Confused, Harry went back to his food yet again and tried to finish his potato salad.

"So do you want to go to the library after Care of Magical Creatures to study, Hermione?" asked Giselle, who took a piece toast and started to put some butter on it.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, Giselle," she said, "I can't today. I mean, we've got that thing with Professor McGonagall, and then I need to start reading the material Professor Vector assigned for us to prepare for next week. There's also an essay and it needs to be one roll of parchment long. If I don't get started on it today…who knows what homework any of the other teachers will assign? O.W.L.s are coming up this June, and from the looks of it, they probably won't be too hard, but you never know what the teachers will give you."

Harry noticed that Hermione sounded a little flustered and nervous, and he turned to Giselle, who gave him the same look Harry had. He was utterly confused. Hermione never stressed over anything, but she was always in the library, or had her nose buried in a book during breakfast, lunch or dinner, and in the common-room, where she would always prop up a book on a lamp and take notes while she read. This was a completely different Hermione. She was acting all skittish and didn't seem at all confident about her ability to pass the June exams. This worried Harry. If Hermione weren't sure she was going to pass the O.W.L.s this year, then there would be no chance for Harry to even come close to a pass.

"Don't worry about that, Hermione," said Giselle, "What are you in such a rush to do? You and Ron are welcome to ask me anything you want regarding the subjects you're taking. I'm available anytime for you. You and I sleep in the same dormitory, Hermione, so it's not hard to negotiate a time to study. Books can only tell you so much. It's reading between the lines that will get you full marks. Professors eat that stuff up and even give bonus marks. But if you'd just rather study together, don't let us stop you."

Feeling quite stuffed, Harry patted his stomach and let out a soft burp, audible only to himself and Giselle.

"Excuse you!" she chastised, but rubbed his back gently to ease the pressure.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, "Excuse me."

Giselle reached across the table and took four treacle tarts and gave one to Harry and kept one for herself. The other two, she held in her left hand. To Harry, it seemed there were twice as many desserts today, than yesterday.

"Here," she said, "I'm going to save these two for later. Who knows if we'll get hungry during Hagrid's class?"

Harry gladly took the treacle tart and took it out of its little tin cup. Treacle tarts were Harry's favourite dessert, and he was quite glad that Giselle remembered, though he had grown quite fond of the different pastries from France that Giselle had baked herself. Harry was quite fond of the crème puffs.

"Thanks, honey." he said, and it was gone in three bites.

Ron was unusually quiet, so Harry tried asking him a question.

"Do you think Hagrid's going to introduce us to some creepy creature, or is he actually going to teach us about real magical creatures like Centaurs and Unicorns?" Harry asked, hoping to spark a conversation that didn't involve going to the library.

Ron looked up from his plate and smiled nervously, "Er - I don't know, Harry," he said, "Hagrid'll probably bring out some really boring or really dangerous creature that will injure Malfoy, who'll, in turn, try to get Hagrid sacked. The git will stop at nothing to rid this school of the teachers he thinks aren't worth teaching here. I'm just glad he likes Giselle, 'cause he'd probably find some way to get her sacked if he could. You know Malfoy and his father...they're just itching to take over the school."

Harry smiled. At least Ron was acting a little more normal than Hermione was. Normally, they would have a conversation about Harry's godfather, Sirius, or Ron's annoying brother Percy, but today...things were just really odd about Hermione. Harry made a mental note to ask Ron what really was wrong later on in their dormitory.

Hermione finished eating, started to rise, and nudged Ron, who hesitated slightly.

"Er- Harry, we've got to go, but we'll see you in class, okay?"

Ron looked as though he might fall through the floor any second - he was that flushed. Hermione sported the same look.

"Okay," he said, and Ron and Hermione left.

Confused, he turned to Giselle, "What're they up to?"

"Can't you tell they want to be alone?" asked Giselle, sounding as if she was stating an obvious fact.

Harry was still confused.  
"If Ron's dad doesn't like the fact that they want to be alone together, why would Ron want to put Hermione through that?" he asked.

Giselle, in a Professor-like tone, tried to explain.

"It's like this, Harry," she began, "Ron and Hermione like each other. Ron's dad had probably told him about his inhibitions regarding Muggle-Wizard relationships, and since the Weasleys are purebloods, Harry, they would consider a relationship with a Muggle-Born, a sheer disgrace, and would probably disown Ron as a son if his relationship with Hermione were to grow in that direction. I think Ron's afraid to tell Hermione, and Hermione has genuine feelings for Ron, and she feels a little scared about everything right now. If I were you, Harry, I'd probably give Ron a little room to breathe, and to figure out what he wants to do about his relationship with Hermione. When I have the chance, Harry, I'll ask him about it, far away from Hermione's ears, and we'll get to the bottom of this, but in the meantime, let him figure this out for himself, okay?"

Harry nodded. He didn't like the fact that Ron was keeping things from him, but on the other hand, Harry was glad Giselle was a Seer. He liked the way she could tap into a relationship, and her accidental eavesdropping at the Ministry of Magic proved quite an asset in this situation.

"I'll let him work it out, then," Harry said, "Why don't we go for a walk out on the grounds? It looks like a beautiful day."

Harry looked up at the ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside. It was bright blue with wisps of white cloud here and there. The sun was shining brightly, and it looked very warm. Giselle looked up, too.

"Sure," she said, "It does look really nice outside."

They both stood and walked hand-in-hand down the marble staircase and down the corridor to the side exit to the grounds. One door was already open, and as soon as they walked out, the bright sunshine almost blinded the two of them. Shielding their eyes briefly, they moved into the shady walkway between the greenhouses and the hospital wing. Standing three feet in front of them were Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. The two of them were holding hands and talking, occasionally stealing a small butterfly kiss here and there. They spotted Harry and Giselle and waved them over.

Harry thought Cho Chang was still very pretty, her long black hair quite shiny and straight, and still wondered what it would have been like to go out with her, but she really belonged with Cedric. The two of them looked quite happy together - and he was seeing Giselle; which was something he would never trade for the world. Giselle was his girlfriend now, and he was very happy with her.

"Hi, Harry," said Cho in a very friendly manner, "Are you going to class?"

He nodded.

"Magical Creatures is at one," he said, "We're just going for a walk to get some air. How are things with you?"

"Not too bad," she said, "Now that Cedric's back, we're just as close as we've ever been. We've got Transfiguration this afternoon. We're going to learn how to Transfigure parts of ourselves into different shapes and sizes…like our fingers and noses. It's perfect if you're becoming an Auror. It'll probably take us years to master it, but if we've got the necessary skills, Professor McGonagall told us it would help us immensely if we choose that field."

Cedric chimed in, "Yeah," he said, "And we're looking forward to classes with your best friend, Professor Actis. We've heard that she knows her stuff, as do you, so we can't wait until our first lesson tomorrow afternoon. We're due to learn Shield Spell levels six and seven, and detecting dark things by using various devices. I just can't wait!"

"Calm down, Cedric," said Giselle, "You'll learn them in due time. And I've got some interesting surprises for your class, as well. Just review your Shield Spells from your previous year, and read chapter twelve in the book. That's the one about Shield Spells. Make sure you've memorized the colours and strength numbers. That's the key to a good shield."

"Thank you," said Cedric, "I'll remember that."

"We've got to go," said Harry, "We'll see you later."

"Have a good day," said Giselle.

Cho and Cedric both waved as Harry and Giselle walked away.

They continued walking. Harry held Giselle's hand and they talked about the weather and how nice the Quidditch pitch looked. The latter sparked yet another conversation about Quidditch.

"Honestly, love, you should sign up. We'd be really interested in seeing your skills as a Keeper."

Harry saw Giselle smile.

"I know," she said, "But do you think it would be fair if you picked me over another Gryffindor?"

"You are a Gryffindor," said Harry in an insistent tone, "Everyone knows you've got another role here at Hogwarts, and there aren't any rules stating you can't play Quidditch if you're a student and a teaching assistant. Why don't you just sign up and see what happens?"

Harry felt as though he was being pulled back. Giselle had stopped walking. Harry retraced his steps and stood beside his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Giselle, "Just thinking. Perhaps I will sign up. The only thing is…you need to give everyone a fair chance. Don't pick me just because I'm your girlfriend and please be sure to pick the best person suited for the team. I don't need anyone complaining they didn't get a fair chance, okay?"

Harry had a thought.

"Sure," he said, "I'll make sure you try out somewhere in the middle of the order, so that we can see everyone's performance. Then we'll make our decision based on skill…not favouritism. Is that a deal?"

Giselle nodded, and they shook on it.

"Agreed."

They continued walking along the path until they reached Hagrid's cabin. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, was outside sniffing around the edge of the garden, while Hagrid was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry.

As if on cue, Hagrid poked his head out from behind his hut.

"Oh, its you!" he said excitedly, "Boy am I glad ter see yeh, Giselle. These things have bin runnin' me ragged all day. Tried to tie 'em up, but they don' like it. They like to be free. I don't know how to tell 'em they're jus' 'ere fer teachin' an' then I'd release 'em back ter the Forest. Could yeh tell 'em fer me?"

Hagrid's eyes pleaded for Giselle to help him.

"Of course I'll help, Hagrid," she said, "No problem."

She released Harry's hand and went back in behind Hagrid's cabin. Harry stepped forward, but Hagrid held up his hand.

"Sorry, Harry," he said, "I don' think yeh should come back 'ere. They get mighty angry when too many people are around."

Harry wondered what sort of creatures Hagrid had chosen, and why Giselle was asked to talk to them. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Minutes later, Harry heard the strangest noises from behind Hagrid's cabin. It sounded like a cross between a group of children blowing wet raspberries, and an out-of-tune horn. A split second later, Harry heard muffled grunts and snorts. When the noises died down, he saw Giselle emerge from behind the cabin.

"What was that?" Harry asked her curiously.

"You'll see," said Giselle, grinning impishly, "They're rather fascinating creatures, you know. Best creatures in the world, in fact. I think you'll find they're rather cute. They're only about Fang's size, but they have many magical uses."

Giselle's description of these creatures made Harry even more curious as to their identity. He thought about what sort of animal could possibly make that noise...but none came to mind. Harry drew a blank, though he had just come to realize how Giselle could have talked to the creatures...she was a Polymagus, and Polymagi were assumed to be able to communicate with any animal whether or not they are transformed. Harry was sure he had read it in a book somewhere...or perhaps from Hermione, who was always spouting odd little facts such as that one.

"But what is it?" Harry persisted.

He really wanted to see these creatures before the rest of their class got there, just so he could get Gryffindor some extra House points. Giselle still hadn't handed the ones in to Dumbledore from Divination.

"They," began Giselle, "Are to be kept secret until class starts. Hagrid's orders. I can't overrule another teacher's wishes. Besides, you shouldn't get too close to them. They get violent if you don't approach them properly."

Harry couldn't stand the suspense. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but smiled at Giselle - weakly.

"All right, I'll wait," said Harry, "But I'm not going to like it."

Harry's lower lip had betrayed him, because Giselle had noticed.

"Aww, don't pout at me, hon!" she said sweetly, "As soon as everyone gets here, Hagrid will start the lesson. No worries." Giselle put an arm around him, and kissed his cheek lightly.

Harry felt better, but he wasn't really worried. He was just excited that they were going to learn about a magical creature that oddly reminded him of a Hippogriff, the way Giselle described you had to properly approach. A Hippogriff had to be bowed to, and if it bowed back, you could pet it, and it might even let you ride it. In Harry's third year, he got to ride a Hippogriff, though he preferred flying on his broomstick. The Hippogriff was called Buckbeak, and it had attacked Malfoy because it had been insulted. Hagrid had to go on trial, and Buckbeak was sentenced to death. With the help of Hermione's Time Turner, they rescued Buckbeak and Sirius Black, when their former selves had been unable to do so. They were successful, and Buckbeak was now safe with Sirius.

Sirius!

Harry had completely forgotten he had written Sirius a letter in his diary, but he was disappointed to see that he hadn't responded as he flipped through to the third page. He pocketed it, and reminded himself to check it again after class.

Harry's mind wandered a little, but he wondered why Sirius was taking so long in writing back. Maybe he's just busy...thought Harry, and he shrugged it off.

"Let's go this way," said Giselle, pulling Harry in the direction of the Whomping Willow, where they finally stopped in front of a grassy knoll; perfect, thought Harry, on which to sit. They sat next to each other.

Harry checked his watch; it was exactly ten minutes to one. Hagrid's class almost always started on time. He cuddled in closer to his girlfriend, who rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He felt quite content at that precise moment.

Harry wished someone was around to take a picture of the two of them together. No sooner had he finished that thought, Giselle raised her wand and muttered a spell.

"_Figuris Statim!_"

There was a flash of light, but it wasn't just white light. Harry saw a rainbow of colours emanating from Giselle's wand, and in a flash, it was gone. In her hand, Giselle now held a postcard-sized piece of white parchment that had a black rectangle in the middle. It looked like a Polaroid. Harry's Aunt and Uncle took many pictures of Dudley with their instant camera. There wasn't even one of Harry around the house...but he didn't care.

At first, Harry saw nothing developing but slowly, an image began to form. Harry saw faint outlines of themselves and the trees. The photograph became clearer and clearer until finally Harry could see the finished picture, exactly the way they sat the moment Giselle took the picture. Then, she waved her wand and instantly, there was another copy, just as bright as the first. The two of them were smiling and holding each other.

"How did you -?" Harry began to ask, interrupted by Giselle.

"Don't worry, it's on my list to teach you this term, Harry," she said, "I plan on teaching you some very important things this year."

Harry then turned his head and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approaching Hagrid's cabin, noticing the Slytherins had already arrived. A second later, he turned to see the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years trudging along the path to class. But Harry did not see the familiar orange hair belonging to Ron, or the long, bushy hair of Hermione.

"I guess we should get back to Hagrid's hut for class." suggested Harry, standing. Giselle rose and nodded. They left their knoll, and walked to class.

There was no sight of Ron or Hermione just yet. It was a bit strange for the two of them to be late for a class.

Harry kept looking toward the castle, just in case he should spot them. His neck was beginning to hurt him, so he tried not to whip it around so much.

"Hiya, Harry!" said a familiar voice behind him. Harry jumped.

He whipped his head around, again, which was quite sore now, and noticed Ron. Hermione had arrived as well. She was talking with Giselle.

"Ron!" Harry gasped, "Where have you been? I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up for class."

Harry was shaken, as Ron had scared him, sneaking up on him like that.

"Oh, Harry, we just went to the library. Hermione had to find some stuff for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and I read up on Quidditch. You know the tryouts for Keeper are this Saturday, so I thought I'd get a few more tips and try out," said Ron, "Also, Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me. I've been named Gryffindor's Prefect, along with Hermione because they sent the owl to the wrong person by mistake. Guess to whom it was sent? Go on..."

Ron started to laugh…more at his own expense than at Harry's unwillingness to guess. Harry's heart sank. He was a little disappointed that Professor Dumbledore hadn't picked him to be a Prefect. It would have been nice to patrol the hallways with Giselle and have somewhere quiet to study without everyone staring at you as they walked by…wondering if it was safe to pass.

Harry shrugged, and looked to Ron for the answer. He had no idea that Gryffindor was without a male Prefect. He hadn't noticed. Probably because he was too busy spending time with his girlfriend to care about Prefect duties. Giselle was Head Girl. She was the one who had the power to give and take points, and to dish out any punishment without the aid of a Professor. She was as close to it as one could get, "Who is it, then?" asked Harry, giving up an opportunity to play a guessing game with Ron. Next to Wizard's Chess, it was Harry and Ron's favourite pastime.

Ron shifted his weight to lean in closer to Harry's ear, "Neville," whispered Ron, who almost snorted with laughter, "Dumbledore realized the envelope was addressed to Neville and the letter was supposed to be for me. The badge didn't get sent because it would have confused Neville, though I'm sure the letter did anyway."

Harry just stared at Ron. He couldn't believe that, of all people, Neville was sent something as important as a Prefect letter. No offense meant to Neville, but Harry couldn't picture him as a Prefect at all. Nobody would listen to what Longbottom had to say, and he'd probably be the laughingstock of the whole school. Even some of the Gryffindor boys laughed at Neville's inability to do the simplest spells, as Professor McGonagall had pointed out last year. He wasn't even capable of doing a simple Switching Spell.

"Oh well," said Ron, ignoring Harry's reaction, "Neville was sort of relieved that he wasn't going to be a Prefect, and I guess I was surprised that he picked me, too. I mean, we always end up getting in some sort of trouble and I wasn't even sure Professor Dumbledore was going to pick either of us for that reason...let alone myself! I hope you're not angry or anything."

Harry wasn't angry. He didn't really know how he felt at that moment. Giselle, on the other hand, was still immersed in conversation with Hermione, but did look over and smile.

"Oh, no," said Harry, "Congratulations, mate!"

Harry clapped Ron on the back, "Thanks, Harry," said Ron, grinning from ear to ear, "Now I can take points from that stupid git, Malfoy! You know he's a Prefect for Slytherin, right?"

Harry nodded. He had seen Malfoy's Prefect badge, but really hadn't clued in as to who the other Prefects were. He knew Stebbins and Giselle were Head Boy and Girl respectively, and that Hermione and now Ron, were Gryffindor's prefects.

The minute the conversation turned to Prefects and Malfoy, Giselle ended her conversation with Hermione and joined in.

"Well, Harry," she said, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Terry Boot and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan and Hanna Abbott for Hufflepuff, who also have Stebbins as Head Boy, Hermione and Ron for Gryffindor, along with myself as Head Girl. Does that answer your question, dear?"

Giselle smiled and looked at her boyfriend affectionately. Harry thought her smile could melt the coldest heart. He immediately felt his knees weaken and felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach that wasn't like anything else he had felt before. He suddenly had the urge to use the loo.

"Uh-huh," said Harry.

Moments later, Hagrid appeared once again, and when everyone seemed to be there who was taking the class, he took attendance. Then he had chains hanging from his hands that went behind Hagrid's hut. Harry was excited to see what these magical creatures looked like.

"All right, everyone," said Hagrid, "Welcome back. Migh'y good ter see everyone's in one piece this year."

He shot a glance at Harry.

"Many of yeh'd probably bin wonderin' what animals I've bin workin' with. These animals are really rare, an' I'd advise yeh not ter annoy them or get too close ter them. They may attack yeh if yer not careful," he said, "Wait 'ere, an' I'll go get 'em."

At that moment, Harry glanced at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were busy whispering away and nodding in the direction of Giselle. Now, instead of having the urge to use the bathroom, Harry felt like kicking someone or some thing. Something in the pit of Harry's stomach made him feel very jealous right then.

Harry also noticed that Malfoy had his hand up. Hagrid looked back.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"If they attack if we're not careful, why are we learning about them?" he snarled.

Typical Malfoy, thought Harry. If he didn't want Hagrid as a teacher, he should ask for a transfer out of Hogwarts.

Hagrid looked flustered. He had once again been asked a question to which he didn't really know the answer. Just then, Giselle raised her hand.

"Miss Sauvé?" he asked, smiling.

"Excuse me, Professor Hagrid," she said. Hagrid beamed at the very mention of being a Professor. He was very proud of the title, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I am sure you were going to mention my Polymetamorphanimagus status to the class, and that I am able to communicate with these animals. I know what sort of magical creature it is, and I can assure the class that they are perfectly harmless if properly treated."

Hagrid smiled. There were a few whispers from a couple of girls from the back, and Harry could have sworn he distinctly heard the words 'suck up' and 'teacher's pet' escape their lips. He chose to ignore it for now, but he would inform Giselle later, "Yes, thank you, Giselle," said Hagrid, "I was gettin' ter that. Now, I'll be right back with the creatures. Miss Sauvé, as yeh're Head Girl, I'll leave yeh in charge."

"Okay, Hagrid," she said, "I'll keep them in line."

Hagrid smiled, thanked her and went behind his hut to fetch the animals.

She glanced briefly at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who had resumed their conversation. Harry still had the urge to kick something. The way Draco Malfoy was prancing around the castle trying to catch Giselle's eye was beginning to drive Harry mad. One more incident like the one during their Animagus lesson would spell disaster for Malfoy. He would not hesitate to tear Malfoy limb from limb…with his bare hands.

Harry shook off the thought and walked over to Giselle, "I don't get that Malfoy," said Giselle, as soon as Harry stopped to take her hand, "One minute he's all sweet and kind to me, then the next, he's really mean and talking down to a teacher. I know he doesn't really like Hagrid, but if he could just see that these creatures are the most amazing creatures in the world, he'd see Hagrid in a different light."

Harry nodded in agreement. Giselle reached up to muss his already messy hair. Harry wished there was something he could do to improve the state of his hair, but Giselle just said, "I like your hair like that," and planted a soft kiss on his nose.

"I agree," he emphasized, "Most of the time he's a slimy git, but he'd never talk down to Professors Snape, McGonagall, or even Dumbledore. Pretty soon, Hagrid will lose confidence in his teaching, and he'll lose his job. Perhaps Malfoy has contrived a plot to sack him and we just don't know when that will hit. We can't let that happen."

Harry looked at Giselle. She was surveying the rest of the class.

"Oy, there, Miss Bulstrode!" she said, singling the tall, black-haired, pug-faced girl standing beside Neville, "Mind where you step. You were about to step on one of Hagrid's Horklumps. Deadly poisonous gasses emanate from them. A simple charm would suffice to cut the heads off. I wonder if anyone knows what it is."

Harry noticed that she actually backed away, standing closer to Malfoy. A few of the Gryffindors raised their hands to respond to Giselle's question. Harry beamed because Neville actually had his hand up. He was really good at Herbology, though not much else, and Giselle was playing to his strong suit. Millicent Bulstrode was also the one who Hermione was supposed to become when they took the Polyjuice Potion in second year. It had turned out to be a cat's hair and consequently, Hermione had to remain in hospital for a couple of months while she recovered. Harry was glad that Madam Pomfrey never asked too many questions.

He then saw Pansy Parkinson, another girl from Slytherin, nudge and whisper something to Millicent Bulstrode, whose hand shot up like a cannon to give an answer. The entire paddock fell silent as Giselle chose carefully. Harry knew she didn't want anyone to be singled out for being stupid, or giving a wrong answer.

"Neville?" she said, pointing at him and smiling.

Harry heard Neville clearing his throat before responding.

"Diffindo," said Neville proudly, "The Severing Charm. You can use it to cut through anything...and it's ideal for Horklumps."

Harry saw Giselle smile and nod once again.

"That's absolutely right, Neville. Five points!" said Giselle, "Now please be careful, Millicent, all right?"

Reluctantly, but with a smile, Millicent Bulstrode nodded and stepped even closer to Malfoy, who turned to look at her. He looked away and made a sickened face. Harry laughed silently. At least he had taste in girls. If Millicent Bulstrode disgusted Malfoy, there was something the two of them had in common...but that was it!

Then a noise came from just outside Hagrid's hut, which sounded like an out-of-tune trombone, judging from the low pitch. It broke the silence, as Hagrid brought out ten of the weirdest creatures Harry had ever seen. But they were rather cute…in their own way.

"Ooh!" squealed Lavender, obviously impressed, "Look...they're sooo cute!"

Harry didn't recognize what these creatures were, but Giselle was right. They were no bigger than Fang and were quite cute.

Each one of them looked similar, except for the fact that half of them had only one hump on their backs. The other five had two. The two-humped creatures also sported tusks. Harry guessed the ones with the tusks were male and the others were female...but would find out sooner or later if he was right.

One half of the animal looked like an elephant and the other, a camel. Harry wasn't sure, but the tail looked more elephant-like than a camel's...and it was a silvery-brown colour. He noticed their coats shimmered in the afternoon sun. It was very pretty.

"These creatures are called Hefalumps," said Hagrid, "They've got half-elephant on their front end, and half-camel on the back end. The males are the ones with the two humps and tusks. The only thing yeh need ter know about 'em, is they don' like it if yeh make sudden moves, or if yeh crowd around 'em."

Harry noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't paying attention to Hagrid. They were at the back of the grassy patch by the fence which guarded them from the Forbidden Forest creatures, smirking at the Hefalumps and laughing. As usual, they ignored Hagrid's warnings.

"Now, I'll need a volunteer ter show how ter approach 'em. Yeh need ter kneel, bow yer head slowly and blow a wet raspberry. If the Hefalump responds with the same sound, an' also kneels, yer allowed ter touch it. But if yeh pull on any part like their trunk or their ear or summat, yeh'll get a generous sprayin' of summat smelly. Yeh don' wanna do that, believe me!"

Only a handful of people volunteered after Hagrid's safety lesson. Malfoy hadn't put his hand up because he was too busy making fun of the Hefalumps.

"How 'bout you, Harry?" asked Hagrid, taking Harry by surprise.

Reluctantly, he nodded. At least these things...these Hefalumps...didn't have wings. He recalled his attempt to ride Buckbeak the Hippogriff, in his third year. It was not exactly the best feeling in the world...or the most comfortable. He preferred his Firebolt to a Hippogriff any day.

Harry approached a female Hefalump and knelt down, trying to keep eye contact. It wasn't exactly what Hagrid asked to do, but something inside himself told him to do it. Next, he blew a wet raspberry. Harry could hear muffled laughter as he got to his feet.

Now all Harry had to do was wait.

At first, the Hefalump did nothing. He turned to Giselle, a confused look on his face, but just as he turned his head toward her, the Hefalump knelt and made the same noise.

Hagrid stomped his foot and clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, "Now she migh' let yeh pet her. Go on." he urged.

Nervously, but slowly, remembering they didn't like sudden movement, Harry held out his arm to pet her. As soon as he began stroking her back, she made an almost catlike purr, which turned into a grunt.

"Amazing!" said Hagrid, excitedly, "Now I want yeh all ter pair up an' try what Harry's doin', but remember to kneel and blow a wet one."

As Harry continued to stroke his Hefalump, he noticed Malfoy once again out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, this is so easy!" he said casually. Malfoy had already bowed to his male Hefalump. What happened next, was the most disgusting thing Harry could ever imagine.

A split second later, Malfoy had his hand on the trunk and must have pulled it because instantly, Malfoy was showered with a bright orange liquid that, when it hit his robes, it soaked right into and ate away the fabric, leaving his flesh exposed. It reeked of rotten pumpkins that had been around for five hundred years! The look on Malfoy's face told everyone how revolting it must have smelt. Harry swore he had seen some land in Malfoy's mouth.

"Oh, dear!" cried Hagrid, trying to cover Malfoy with a plastic table cloth, "It's sprayed Malfoy with its...er...urine. It's a defence mechanism they use when they feel threatened or want to fight off their enemies. I thought I specifically told yeh not ter tug on any part of the Hefalump! Now yeh've got ter go ter the nurse ter get rid of the stink! Let's go!"

Malfoy went right away, accompanied by Hagrid. His robes were falling off. The rate at which they were being eaten was incredible. There was almost nothing left of his sweater.

"Just you wait till Father hears about this!" shouted Malfoy, as he clutched what was left of his robes and sweater. The smell was probably going to stick around for quite a long time.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, mimicking Hagrid, "I hope Hagrid doesn't think he'll lose this job over this. I'm sure Malfoy deliberately did it. I'm prepared to swear in front of the Ministry..."

"Okay, okay," said Giselle, "Calm down Hermione. I will take care of it...but that Hefalump urine seeps into the skin and not only eats through the clothes you're wearing; it continues to eat through the clothes you change into. It only affects the exact saturated area, but it doesn't eat through paper or plastic."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed. They could all picture Malfoy with his torn clothes looking like moths had eaten through them. As soon as Hagrid returned, he was quite upset and flustered as he explained the situation to the rest of the class. He then explained the uses of Hefalump urine, dung and their tusks, and also told them about the special properties of their flatulence if inhaled and that their tears formed tiny diamonds. The diamonds are formed only before, during and after mating.

That brought out some laughter from Hagrid and some of Harry's classmates. Harry and Giselle were busy stroking their female Hefalump. Giselle told Harry that her name was Cleo, who was speaking with Giselle. Harry noticed the Hefalump's mouth moving, as she was making grunting noises.

Ten minutes later, a frustrated Hagrid ended the lesson, dismissed the class rather early, and went straight to his hut without saying anything to the four of them.

Harry noticed Hagrid's mood, and mentioned his concern to Giselle, "Give it a few hours," she said, "We'll visit him tonight when he's got a chance to calm down. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy will have received an owl about what happened to Draco by then. Though I don't see how Cornelius Fudge will believe someone like Malfoy over me."

Harry smiled. He concluded that having Giselle at Hogwarts would prove beneficial to everyone, including Hagrid. He recalled Giselle telling him that she was already an Auror, and probably had a lot of influence at the Ministry...like being able to overthrow anything Lucius Malfoy had to say on the matter.

"Okay," said Harry, "We'll visit him after dinner."

Ron and Hermione nodded. Ron then looked like he had something to say.

"Oh, doesn't Malfoy have detention with McGonagall tonight?" asked Ron, slightly happier. Harry could tell he wanted to capture that expression of disgust on Malfoy's face.

"I don't doubt that he does," she said, "But I don't think he could have had a worse punishment than that which he was dealt today...with the Hefalump urine. He'll probably be in and out of the Hospital Wing for a couple of weeks, at least. He needs to take a potion made from diluted Hefalump urine and a paste made from the dung, and a few other ingredients, which needs to be rubbed on the affected skin exactly one hour after drinking the potion. It's awful stuff, but it works."

Harry was disgusted! His stomach churned at the thought, and he felt like being sick. He looked at Ron and Hermione, who sported the same disgusted look.

"That's disgusting!" emphasized Ron, whose face was now a purplish colour.

Harry could just picture Malfoy's face as soon as he's told what the ingredients were in the potion...though it would be quite obvious by the smell as to what it would be. He smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" asked Ron, looking a little more pink now, "Don't tell me you like the idea!"

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't like the idea, but what I do like is the fact that it will be Malfoy taking the potion...and I could just see the disgusted face on him as soon as it touches his lips. What I wouldn't do to be able to see that!"

Harry heard Giselle laugh. It was music to his ears. His stomach didn't feel quite so queasy anymore.

"Yes, that would be funny to see," said Giselle, and she hooked her arm through Harry's who gladly took her hand, "Anyway, we should get inside. We wouldn't want Professor McGonagall to get the wrong information from Malfoy, now...would we?"

They all shook their heads. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle made their way to the castle, up the stairs and up to the Gryffindor common-room. Before Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he literally bumped into a familiar face wearing navy blue robes.


	11. An Old Boyfriend?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – AN OLD BOYFRIEND?**

"Watch it, Harry!" said the familiar voice. Harry recognized it to belong to Oliver Wood, their former Quidditch Keeper and captain for Gryffindor.

"Wood!" said Harry, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver Wood had left after Harry's third year to pursue a full-time Quidditch career with Puddlemere United. He shook Harry's hand, and Ron's, too.

"I was going to ask you the same question," said Oliver, looking at his watch, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, that," said Ron, "Well, let's just say there was an unfortunate 'incident' involving a Hefalump and Draco Malfoy that landed him in the infirmary, and Hagrid's locked himself in his hut again."

Oliver shook his head, but turned it just enough to catch a glimpse of Harry's girlfriend, Giselle. Harry still held Giselle's hand firmly in his own.

"I see," he said, now smiling brightly at Giselle, "Now this must be your new transfer student and Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor. It's nice to see you again, Giselle."

Oliver politely offered his hand for Giselle to take. She shook his hand quite firmly, but then Oliver brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Harry could hear the smack on the back of her hand. Either Oliver was very polite...or Giselle wasn't telling him the entire truth about her past relationships.

"It's good to see you, too, Oliver," she said, smiling.

"Now if one of you can give the password, I was told that a room was available for me here." Oliver was quite impatient to get inside the familiar common-room.

Hermione was the one to give the password.

"Mint Julep."

Everyone entered the common-room, but as soon as Harry looked up he froze. Standing right in front of him was none other than Professor McGonagall. Her arms were folded in anger, but looked very confused.

"Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Harry, slightly spooked.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter," she said, "You were all at your Care of Magical Creatures lesson and witnessed Mr Malfoy's...er...spraying..." Professor McGonagall shuddered, then turned to Giselle, "... however disgusting it may be, I was sent by Professor Snape to ask if you might accompany me to the Hospital wing to perform an Honesty Spell on Malfoy to get the truth about the attack. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Hagrid's teaching reputation if he needs to be brought in front of the Ministry again."

Giselle nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Professor." she said.

"Minerva, Giselle!" corrected McGonagall.

"Yes, yes...Minerva." Giselle said.

Professor McGonagall finally smiled, and didn't object when everyone including Oliver Wood accompanied her down the stairs to the first floor. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them, along with Professor Snape, who were wearing odd masks that Harry recognized to be Muggle gas-mask.

Harry couldn't stop laughing. They both looked like overgrown houseflies, but there was a built-in oxygen charm so they could breathe.

Madam Pomfrey could barely be heard when she spoke.

"Are you here to visit Mr Malfoy?"

Both Professor McGonagall and Giselle nodded and she let them all pass through, but not before conjuring up five more gas masks. Giselle put up her hand, refusing to wear one.

"It's okay, Poppy," said Giselle, "I'm a Polymetamorphanimagus...I'm used to the smell. I can turn into a Hefalump, too."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, and stepped aside. Professor Snape was just leaving.

"I'll return in an hour to check on him, Poppy." said Severus Snape. The nurse nodded, and Snape left.

As they neared Draco Malfoy's bed, Harry noticed the sheets were covered in plastic. Probably a precaution to prevent the sheets from being ruined by the urine.

"Oh no, not you!" said Malfoy, upon seeing Harry. But when he looked to Harry's right and saw Giselle, his expression changed dramatically.

"Oh, hello Giselle," he said sweetly, "I guess I got myself pretty good, didn't I?"

The look on Giselle's face was that of pure rage. She grabbed her wand, tapped Malfoy on the head three times (probably a little harder than she would have liked) and said, "Probitasolum!"

A flash of red and orange light emanated from Giselle's wand. She stepped aside and allowed Professor McGonagall to ask all the questions.

It seemed an eternity had passed while Professor McGonagall interrogated Malfoy. Giselle even asked a few herself.

"So, did you do this on purpose, Draco, or by accident?" asked McGonagall.

Malfoy just lay there, trance-like, answering every question required. When Harry heard the last question, the effects of the spell weren't as evident, as Malfoy's answer wasn't satisfactory.

"Well, not exactly on purpose, but it was just that I was paying too much attention to Miss Sauvé that I lost concentration at the lesson. It won't happen again." insisted Malfoy.

"Professor McGonagall shook her head and answered in a muffled voice, "Sadly, Mr Malfoy, I do believe you, but I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you have done. I will inform Professor Snape and he will deal with you as he sees fit, though I will not ask him to punish you too harshly. This has been punishment enough. However, once you have finally recovered from this stinky situation, you will inform Miss Sauvé, and she will notify Professor Snape or myself to determine a time and place for your detention. Yes, you still get a detention for spying on us the other day."

Reluctantly Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, Professor," he said dejectedly, "I understand. May I please speak with Miss Sauvé for a few moments...alone?"

Taken by surprise at the last word spoken by Malfoy, Harry could no longer keep his cool.

"What!" he roared, "Wait a minute! What are you asking? Don't you even care that Giselle doesn't have any feelings for you? You're just wasting your time."

Harry was fed up. He didn't like the way Malfoy was constantly fawning over her.

"I beg your pardon!" Malfoy retorted, "I believe Giselle can make her own decisions regarding whom she likes and doesn't like. Besides, I only wanted a word...Saint Potter..."

Harry was still rather angry and felt the urge to hit Malfoy while he was down. As much as he wanted to give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt, he couldn't help thinking that Malfoy had an ulterior motive to gain Giselle's love.

"Whatever!" said Harry, and they left the Infirmary, leaving Giselle in the room, completely alone with Malfoy.

Harry's palms were beginning to sweat, and he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. He looked at his palms and noticed the blood.

Time always passed so slowly, every time Harry was away from Giselle. Oliver Wood noticed. He had known Harry long enough to realize when something was bothering him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Oliver, "I know you like Giselle a lot. I can see it in your eyes. Perhaps it's even deeper than that, but if the rumours are true about what I've been hearing about Giselle from former Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students who had tried out for Puddlemere United, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was really confused, but he could hear what was going on as he leaned against the wall of the room. He leaned in closer so his ear was flush to the wall.

"You'd better watch the tone you use, Malfoy, or you'll end up in more trouble than you are already in," threatened Giselle, "If I hear you call Harry 'Saint Potter' ever again, and believe me, I'll hear about it, then you can just kiss your Prefect badge goodbye. I'm sure Professor Snape would be glad to give it to someone more deserving than a spoiled brat like you."

Harry was relieved. He sighed at his own stupidity. Oliver heard, and patted Harry on the back.

"You see, Harry," said Oliver, "I don't know if Giselle has been totally honest with you."

Harry's heart skipped a few beats and almost stopped. This was it, Harry thought, Oliver was going to tell him that he and Giselle used to date...

"Giselle used to date my younger brother, Samuel," said Oliver. Harry felt a little relieved. His heart started beating again, but he wasn't sure he liked where this was going, "It was during her first year at Beauxbatons, and she was just the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and they were so cute together. That's how we know each other. They used to do everything together, and they would look after one another. But Giselle...she was different. She was very protective of everyone she used to date. It's like she was supposed to be born one hundred years ago or something. She's not a normal fifteen year old, and she wasn't a normal eleven-year-old girl back then, either. When it came time to exchange a Christmas or Birthday gift, Harry...you should have seen what she bought for him. It's like she didn't care how much it cost, as long as it made him happy. She bought him a broomstick and a brand new set of dress robes. And the broomstick was not just a broomstick. It was a Nimbus 2001. They came out just after the Nimbus 2000 series you used to fly..."

Harry wasn't really paying much attention to what Oliver was saying, but he wondered why Giselle failed to mention this small detail of her life to him. Harry hoped that their relationship hadn't reached that certain...point. Then, Harry thought, it would be really awkward dating Giselle, knowing she had already been intimate with someone. He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold, Harry?" asked McGonagall.

Harry snapped out of his trance long enough to answer.

"No," he said, "I'm fine, Professor." and went back to his thoughts.

Harry strained his ears once more.

"...but you really could be happy with me, Giselle," he heard Malfoy say, "I think you're the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't physically attracted to you. But it's also the fact that you're a Polymetamorphanimagus that really turns me on."

Harry couldn't take much more of this, but he decided to just breathe, and let Giselle handle her own battles.

"Draco," she said, "I'm flattered you feel that way, but I love Harry. That's just that. If you cannot accept the fact that I will never betray him, or let anyone hurt him in any way, shape or form, then...too bad! Perhaps you can find someone that will heed your every command and be your devoted servant till death do you part. Until then, leave me alone."

Giselle sounded so emphatic and evil, that Harry had no choice but to smile. Oliver noticed that Harry was a lot happier.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Harry...and you weren't listening," said Oliver, tapping Harry on his head a few times as if he were knocking on a door, "Giselle makes you the centre of her universe, and she won't let you go once she has you. My brother also told me that Giselle is a really good kisser. Is she?"

When Harry heard Oliver whisper his last two sentences, he blushed. From the flushed look on Harry's face and the goofy smile, Oliver came to his own conclusion.

"Yes, Harry, I thought so." said Oliver, now sporting the same expression on his face.

Harry laughed, "She is unbelievable." said Harry, slightly embarrassed. Yet he couldn't help but think of Giselle's lips on his.

He broke out of his state long enough to see the door open. It was Giselle. She had now finished talking with Malfoy and apparently noticed the look on Harry's face. His expression changed slightly, but he was still disappointed. He still didn't know what Malfoy's intentions were.

"What's wrong, hon?" asked Giselle, cuddling up to Harry and whispered, "I know you probably heard everything that went on in the room. I performed a complicated version of a Listening Charm in order for you to be able to hear everything that went on. You don't need to worry about losing me to someone like Malfoy, because you won't lose me at all. I am completely loyal to you and I would never let anything come between us."

Harry felt relieved. Then, Giselle went on, this time speaking at a normal volume.

"I forgot to mention that I used to go out with Oliver's brother, Sam. We really hit it off, and he's a great Quidditch player. Unfortunately, he betrayed me, and I broke it off with him," said Giselle. Oliver looked surprised to hear about that, "I'll bet you heard he broke up with me because he wanted someone his own age. I caught him kissing another girl in my class, Henriette Deuxfaces. I could not stand her. I don't hold grudges too often, but she did take away someone I really cared about. I hexed her pretty well before the end of that year, and Sylvain, my brother, offered to hex Sam for me. I laughed, and told him that if he wanted to date Henriette, that would be fine with me. I had hexed her so badly, that she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror, she was so ugly."

Harry and Oliver laughed.

"So that's why he broke up with her!" Oliver realized. He'd been wondering why his brother had broken up with Henriette.

Giselle nodded.

"Oh, Giselle," said Harry, hugging her, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

They snogged...though a little more passionately than usual. Now that Harry knew Giselle told the truth, he wanted to savour this moment forever. He caressed Giselle's back.

It wasn't until they heard an, "Ahem!" from Professor McGonagall, that they stopped kissing.

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry, "I guess we got carried away."

"Sorry," said Giselle, "But you know how it is, Professor. Young love."

Giselle smiled at Professor McGonagall, who returned the smile.

"Yes, Giselle, I am familiar with budding romances. Well, off you go. We wouldn't want you to be late for dinner. At eight o'clock, meet me in my office."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Giselle nodded. Oliver was confused. Professor McGonagall left.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just some extra credit work," said Giselle, "Nothing too exciting, Oliver."

"Oh," he said dejectedly, "Then I'll just go back up to Gryffindor Tower now that I know the password. Cheers!"

Oliver left. Ron and Hermione turned to leave as well.

"We'll see you later, Giselle, Harry," said Hermione, "We're just going to make sure everyone's aware that Ron's a Prefect. I just can't believe it."

Harry and Giselle nodded. Hermione and Ron left. Harry took Giselle's hand and as they started toward Gryffindor Tower, the door opened. Madam Pomfrey had stopped to speak to Giselle.  
"When you have a moment after your meeting with Minerva, Giselle, could you come back here to help with the collection of the Hefalump urine. I had a most unusual request from Mr Malfoy that you will find quite amusing when you return."

Giselle simply nodded.

"I'd be glad to, Poppy," said Giselle, "Take care. I'll see you later," she then turned to Harry, "Do you want to go into my office and wait until it's time to go down to dinner? I still have those treacle tarts..."

Giselle smiled. She knew how to tempt Harry. After all, the saying goes that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…and Harry was becoming quite hungry.

"All right," said Harry, licking his lips. Now that they were finally going to get the chance to be alone in her office, his heart was beating a mile a minute, and his palms were all sweaty. His breath quickened and once again, Harry had the urge to use the loo.

Before Harry and Giselle made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to change their clothing, Giselle suggested they go sign her up for Quidditch tryouts.

"I guess I'll sign myself up now, then," she said, "That way, Oliver will know who will be trying out."

"Oliver?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"Yeah," said Giselle, "Why else would he be here...isn't he a member of Puddlemere United? I mean, I haven't even seen Madam Hooch this year."

"Oh, I didn't even notice," said Harry, hitting himself on the forehead, "That makes sense."

They reached the door to the Quidditch office, and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe what he saw. Underneath Ron Weasley's name was someone else's name he didn't even think would be there in a million years…


	12. The New Flying Instructor

**CHAPTER TWELVE – THE NEW FLYING INSTRUCTOR**

Hermione Granger.

Giselle noticed too, "Oh, good," she said, "Hermione's trying out. I didn't know she owned a broomstick, but she looks as though she knows a lot about everything."

Harry nodded.

"I haven't seen her fly since our first year here...maybe she's been doing some extra reading or something." Harry concluded. According to Hermione, anything could be learned through reading a book...or two.

Giselle signed her name under Hermione's and they made their way to Gryffindor Tower to change.

Harry gave the password and they ran up to their dormitories.

Harry put on a blue sweater and jeans, and went down to the common-room to wait for Giselle. When Giselle came down, Harry couldn't help but stare.

Giselle wore a purple knee-length pleated skirt with black and white stripes cris-crossing their way around. Harry's gaze reached her chest. He noticed she wore a pale purple v-neck sweater and he could see the tops of her breasts. He was beginning to feel a little warm. She had even pinned her hair up in a flattering sort of way that had half of it up, and the rest falling down her back.

Harry was indeed swept away with how beautiful she looked, and he told her, "You look beautiful, Giselle," Harry said, offering to take her hand when she came closer, "Shall we?"

"We shall." said Giselle who eagerly took his hand. They almost sprinted to her office (though the changing staircases slowed them down a little and they made a contest out of it.)

"Last one there loses five points for Gryffindor!" said Giselle, who took off on Harry down the second floor corridor and was already metres ahead of him.

Harry ran and ran, and somehow, he couldn't catch up with Giselle. When he reached her office, Giselle was already sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, one over the other on top of the desk, arms folded and smiling sweetly at Harry.

"Aw, gee," said Harry, panting and clutching at his side, "I've just lost Gryffindor five points!"

Harry couldn't believe a girl had outrun him. Then Harry remembered that Giselle was no ordinary girl. She was very special, and he couldn't explain how or why.

Giselle smiled again. She lowered her legs and stood up, walking toward Harry. With a wave of her hand, in a clockwise spiral, the door closed and locked behind him.

"How did you do that?" asked Harry, curiously, still clutching at the stitch in his side, which was slowly subsiding. He had only seen one other person do magic without a wand...Professor Quirrell. He had snapped his fingers, and bound Harry with rope in Harry's first year. Unless all wizards were capable of doing more complex magic without a wand, Harry was pretty sure he wasn't able to do it. Not without some training, at least.

Then Harry's thoughts stumbled upon something that happened in his third year; he had blown up his Aunt Marge like a balloon _without a wand_. Perhaps it was fear, rage or anger that somehow aided a wizard to do magic without a wand...but where had he heard that before...?

Suddenly, he remembered the day he found out he was a wizard! Hagrid had come to get him from the Dursleys to take him to Diagon Alley to get his things and told him he was a wizard and asked Harry: "..._never made anything happen when you was scared, or angry_...?"

Maybe it was possible to channel some magic through your body and concentrate on something really hard. Harry would have to wait and see what was in store for him this year. But…he hated waiting!

"Oh, that," she asked, "I have always been able to do magic without the aid of a wand. However, most of it is too powerful to use my hands for, so I kind of have to use my wand. Other than that, they're pretty much interchangeable."

Harry was fascinated by it, "So what sort of magic do you do with your hands?" Harry asked, smiling. Harry thought that Giselle had no reason to use a wand if she could do more complex magic by just using her hands.

"All sorts," she said, "I am a mediwizard and I hexed Oliver's brother's girlfriend with a just wave of my finger. It's not that hard to learn, though. I'll teach you if you like."

Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course," she said, "I scheduled you in for Fridays. Just you and me…and maybe Professor Actis."

Harry chuckled at the thought of being in a room with perhaps two of the prettiest witches on whom he'd ever laid eyes. Though Yvette Actis was strong in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was a fair beauty. He wondered if she had any Veela blood in her because he had noticed a lot of boys gaping at her…including Malfoy. Giselle had too many excellent qualities to count…she was intelligent, had a wicked sense of humour and she was his beautiful girlfriend. He felt that he didn't deserve her…that he didn't deserve to be happy, but it was the best feeling in the world…and he wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could.

Giselle caressed his cheek and kissed his scar. Harry melted. He wasn't sure what was happening to him...only that he liked it.

Harry then noticed a book titled: _Obscenely Advanced Transfiguration: An Auror's Official Guide to Secret Transformations_ by Sal Revers on the third shelf from the top, the last one on the right. He asked Giselle about it.

"What's that book over there?" he asked, "It's the one called _Obscenely Advanced Transfiguration_."

Giselle plucked it off the shelf and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," he said, leafing through it. He sat at Giselle's desk and propped the book up on the little bookstand in front of him.

Harry opened the book to the second chapter. His eyes went about as wide as they could go and almost popped out of his head because what Harry saw…he couldn't believe. What was first one person had changed into a completely different person...but his gender stayed the same.

Then, Harry started reading.

_Human to Human transformations are some of the most complex magic known to Wizardkind. It originated in the fifteenth century when Igneous Ardent stumbled upon a new technique to disguise oneself from an enemy. In 1469, Igneous spotted a beautiful washerwoman hanging her clothing on a length of rope in her front yard. A few minutes had passed. Then, as he continued watching her, he noticed a male figure and heard shouting and yelling. Igneous guessed it might be her husband, and as he inched closer, he noticed her face. It was full of scrapes and contusions. He wanted so much to make her pain go away, so he waited until he was closer to the man and he killed him, using his bare hands. Afterward, he pointed his wand at himself, several metres away and uttered, "Clonus Intracorpus" which gave him the exact appearance of the person to which he was nearest. He then found, a year later, that every time he said the spell, he would take on the appearance of any person he wished. The washerwoman noticed how mild-mannered her boyfriend was, but preferred the 'old' boyfriend better._

It then described how you needed to position your wand, listing all of the points to follow to get the transformation just right.

"Hey, Giselle, take a look at this!" he said, and he motioned for her to sit on his lap.

Giselle came around the desk and sat on his lap. As soon as she sat down, Harry noticed her skirt rode up. He tried to lower it for her.

"That's okay, hon," she said, "I'll do it."

She stood up and smoothed out her skirt and sat back down. She nestled herself into his lap and looked down at the chapter he was reading.

"Oh, Human to Human transfiguration," she said, waving her hand, "It allows you to take on the form of another person without the mess of taking Polyjuice Potion, which doesn't last for more than one hour." she said.

Harry felt Giselle squirm. Her behind was rubbing up against his front and it made Harry's knees weaken. He almost dropped her.

"Sorry," he said, but Giselle only smiled, "It's okay. It doesn't bother me."

She continued to rub up against him, and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He felt something underneath Giselle's lap that belonged to him rise and touch Giselle's bottom. His legs started to bounce up and down, which, in turn, bounced Giselle up and down. She didn't even notice.

"The Cloning Spell lets you take on the form of the person you're standing next to or some distant relative two thousand miles away. It can be very useful if you want to become an Auror, or if you are already an Auror. I've put it to good use a few times."

"Will you stop squirming?" asked Harry, his breath quickening and his urge to use the bathroom became apparent once again. His legs kept bouncing nervously.

"I'm trying, but I'm just uncomfortable. I've got to pee! I'll be right back." she said, and she left his lap.

Harry now felt cold. With Giselle sitting there, he felt warm and content, and even though he was a little uncomfortable, he found he didn't really need to go to the bathroom.

He got up and walked around the room, but he noticed something when he looked down at his robes. There was a bulge right where Giselle was rubbing. Harry knew Giselle had felt it, and Harry quickly tried to calm himself down. But it was too late.

Giselle had come back from the bathroom, her hair bouncing and her short skirt showing off her pretty legs. Harry took in a sharp breath, and looked down before looking back into Giselle's eyes. The bulge between his legs was, if at all possible, even bigger.

"Damn," he said to himself, "Why does this always happen when I'm around Giselle?"

Giselle looked down at Harry and back up into his eyes and motioned him closer. Harry gladly ran up to her. Giselle laughed at his eagerness.

Harry didn't know what was happening or coming over him. He embraced her and they kissed. As if Giselle could read Harry's thoughts, her left leg found itself between Harry's, and found the bulge. She pressed on it, and Harry's knees weakened. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

_What is she doing to me?_...he asked himself..._why do I always need the bathroom when she's around...she's so pretty and sexy...wait...did I say sexy...whoa!_ After his 'Ron moment,' Harry then realized what he felt for Giselle. He had seen a program on television once when his Uncle Vernon and his family had gone out for the evening, and Harry was left alone in his room. He had come down and turned on the television, and there was an educational program about how a man and a woman made love. Harry hadn't realized what he felt was his own passion and love for Giselle…until now. Was he ready for the next step? He would wait and see. Harry could feel Giselle's chest rubbing up against his. Why were the smallest things she was doing to him making him so crazy?

Both Giselle and Harry were breathing quite heavily. Then Giselle broke the kiss and stopped pressing against him. Harry was quite disappointed. Harry's heart was pounding a mile a minute and blood was rushing to the region he didn't know blood could collect. He really wanted what they were doing to continue, but his stomach was empty.

"Perhaps we should go to dinner," said Giselle, breathing a little easier now, but looking straight into Harry's eyes, "I'm also getting hungry."

Harry nodded reluctantly. Giselle softly kissed his scar, grazed his lips, and entwined her fingers in his. It almost drove Harry insane with pleasure. He gladly took her hand. "Okay," he said in a husky voice, "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. Harry looked around. It was beautifully decorated with small candles floating. Above the candles, there were tiny broomsticks flying at random resembling tiny little birds as they flew across the ceiling. Harry saw the four House banners decked out around the room and right over the High Table, the Hogwarts crest hung proud and tall.

Giselle smiled and looked up as well, "Dumbledore must be introducing Oliver Wood as the new Quidditch coach and flying instructor," she said, caressing Harry's arm lovingly, "He must be the youngest at Hogwarts to do so in a thousand or so years."

Harry looked around the hall, and sure enough, he saw Oliver Wood at the High Table, wearing his navy blue robes. They took their seats next to Neville and Seamus, opposite Hermione and Ron. As soon as Seamus and Neville looked up to see who sat there, Harry noticed their jaws drop. They were staring at Giselle, who just simply smiled at them and sat down, crossing her legs.

Not everyone had changed for dinner, and a lot of the students still wore their robes. Giselle and Harry hadn't bothered wearing theirs; neither had Ron nor Hermione. Besides, everyone was wearing nose plugs, because, looking at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Malfoy wearing ridiculous mauve robes, and a hairnet. She conjured nose plugs for Harry, Ron and Hermione, who gladly put them on.

"About time you two showed up!" Ron shouted to Harry, "What were you two up to anyway?"

Harry and Giselle looked at each other and smiled.

"There was a book that I needed to show Harry," said Giselle, "We were discussing it, when we sort of lost track of the time."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, "Oh," said Ron, "We were looking for you in the common-room earlier and wanted to know if you'd like to play a game of Exploding Snap. Maybe tonight?"

Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He really wanted to play Exploding Snap, but he also wanted to be alone with Giselle. The way she looked gave him goose bumps and he couldn't wait to get back to her office and resume where they'd left off. Besides, he could play cards with Ron any other day, couldn't he?

"We'll see," said Giselle, interrupting, "I promised Harry we'd go over some things after meeting with McGonagall. If not, we promise we'll play tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure," they both said.

Professor McGonagall tapped the side of her goblet in order to get everyone's attention. Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"There will be a time for speech-making, but this is not one of them. Now without further ado...tuck in!"

He sat down, and instantly the whole meal appeared, hot and ready to eat.

Harry took one whiff of the food and heard his stomach growl. Giselle apparently heard it as well, for she looked at him and laughed.

"Guess you were hungry after all, weren't you?" she asked flirtatiously, patting his stomach and then resting her hand on his knee.

"Guess so," he said, helping himself to some chicken wings and mashed potatoes. There was roast beef and vegetables and a quiche that Harry just had to try. Giselle followed Harry's lead, and even managed to fit a buttered bun on the edge of her plate.

"This all looks so good," said Neville, "I haven't seen this much food since the start-of-term feast in first year. Wonder what all this is for."

"We'll all find out sooner or later." said Giselle, "Bon Appétit!"

Harry all of the sudden felt chills run up and down his spine. He'd heard Giselle speak French before, but it had not affected him like that before. It sounded quite romantic. He even felt bold enough as to steal a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Merci," said Harry, knowing it was the French word for 'Thank-you.'

Giselle returned his kiss, "De rien," she said, "You're welcome."

Ron and Hermione, to Harry's relief, were eating at a normal speed.

They were all rather famished. While Harry ate, he could hear a few conversations going on around him simultaneously. Neville, Dean and Seamus were talking about Quidditch, Fred and George were going on about something they wanted to experiment on, and Hermione and Giselle were discussing Arithmancy. For some reason, Harry looked up from his food to listen in.

Just as Giselle was explaining a formula to Hermione, she reached over and plucked a few chicken wings from the platter, Ron's eyes bugged out of his head. Giselle's top had shifted and was revealing a little too much, and Ron stared at her too long for both Harry's and Hermione's liking, though Giselle realized it early enough and fixed her shirt.

"Sorry," muttered Ron, more to Hermione than to Giselle. His ears went slightly pink as he concentrated hard on devouring his food. Hermione shot a dirty look at Giselle, who quickly apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," said Giselle, "This sweater is a little snug on me. I had it in a pile to give it to my cousin, but before that, it was supposed to go in one of the boxes of clothes that I gave away after I lost weight. Then I started to develop, and I figured that shirt would be comfortable to hang around the house in. My brother helped me pack. I guess he threw it in…the prat!"

"It's all right," said Hermione, but Harry knew it really wasn't. Deep down, he knew that Hermione was jealous of Giselle's ability to attract the male population of the school, "It actually complements your skin tone," then Hermione scrutinized Giselle, "Are you wearing makeup?"

Harry leaned over and whispered into Giselle's ear, "I'm glad he did throw in that shirt," he said, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Giselle smiled, and she cuddled into Harry for a minute. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She had the most beautiful skin, which he longed to touch.

"Thanks," she said, stroking his back, "So do you."

Harry blushed and kissed Giselle's forehead softly. Then, Giselle resumed her conversation with Hermione.

"Oh, I don't wear makeup, Hermione. It ruins my skin. The only thing I wear is lipstick and maybe a little mascara and if I'm feeling bold, I'll wear some pressed powder if my skin's unevenly tanned for some reason. It's natural, what you see here," she said, "Though I can't really see why it would matter."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron's did, too.

"I should have known," said Fred. He and a few other Gryffindor boys smiled in approval, "A lot of girls cake that stuff on and look hideous, but I have seen some girls who've worn it and actually looked pretty. Even without any makeup on, I think she looks gorgeous, don't you guys?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"See," said George, "My brother's right. You look fabulous. Did you do something different with your hair?"

Giselle shook her head.

"Thanks, but not really," she said, "But I did put some of it up."

"Aha!" said George, "I knew it. You owe me a galleon, Lee!"

Lee Jordan reached into his pocket and produced a galleon for George. Harry found it odd that the Gryffindor boys were placing bets on Giselle. Well, at least they weren't trying to steal Giselle away from him.

As soon as everyone had finished eating, the food vanished and was replaced by an assortment of desserts. Harry's mouth watered. He picked up a few treacle tarts, crème puffs and some pumpkin pie, and refilled his goblet with pumpkin juice.

Giselle didn't take very much dessert. All she had on her plate was one treacle tart and a crème puff.

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked.

Giselle shook her head, "I'm trying not to eat too much junk food," she said, "If I give in, it'll make me fat."

Harry began to caress her back, "You know, honey," he said, "You will still look gorgeous no matter how big or small you are."

"Thanks," she said, then they heard a tap of a goblet and the hall settled down, "Oh, here comes the Headmaster's speech."

Harry turned his head so he was facing the High Table, and listened carefully. This was something in which he was quite interested. Besides Giselle, he loved Quidditch, and he couldn't wait to get back on his Firebolt.

"Welcome everyone. The purpose of this speech is to introduce an old Hogwarts student as your new Quidditch referee, coach, and flying instructor. He is here to replace Madam Hooch, whose mother died this summer, and will be taking the year off. Now, will everyone raise your goblets and welcome back Mr. Oliver Wood!"

Everyone raised their goblets, except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and said, "To Oliver!" When everyone set his or her goblet down, the Hall erupted with applause.

"The old liar!" said Fred.

"He told us he came here to see Giselle!" said George, "We should've known it was something more than that, although she is reason enough to come to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. He told himself that if he knew Giselle was transferring to Durmstrang, he'd go. She was worth it.

Oliver stood up.

"Oliver Wood was a member of Gryffindor house not too long ago and held the position of Keeper. Two years ago, he captained Gryffindor to their first Quidditch Cup victory. Now let us hear from the man himself. Oliver..." said Dumbledore, nodding in Wood's direction.

Wood cleared his throat and shifted his weight. He was apparently nervous.

"Thank you, Headmaster. It's nice to be back at Hogwarts. And may I say that it will be an honour to work alongside Miss Sauvé and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Yvette Actis. She really knows what it's like to be out there, fighting dark wizards firsthand. You will all learn a great deal from them," he said. There were whistles and cheers for both Giselle and Yvette, "Now, let me tell you a little bit about myself. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I signed with Puddlemere United in England and I've been with them ever since. For as long as I'll be at Hogwarts substituting for Madam Hooch, the alternate Keeper will fill in for me."

Giselle leaned in to Harry.

"It's my brother," she whispered, "I just know it."

"His name is Sylvain Sauvé, Giselle's brother," Wood concluded. Either Giselle knew her brother really well, or she was a great Seer, "We have him on loan from the French National team who've been using him as a Chaser. We figured that since Giselle is a superb Keeper, he'd be adequate enough for Puddlemere."

Giselle laughed. There was lukewarm applause. Apparently some of them had heard of Giselle's brother, "Sylvain's actually pretty good," whispered Giselle, who was now tickling Harry's ear. She was that close, "Mind you, he has let in a few Quaffles that I've thrown at him."

Harry and Giselle laughed silently.

"May I remind everyone that Quidditch tryouts are next Friday for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and this Saturday for the Gryffindors, as only one position needs to be filled," said Oliver Wood, "If you have any further questions, please see me in Madam Hooch's office located on the sixth floor. That's all I have to say for now. Thank you."

Oliver sat down and the Hall once again erupted in applause.

Harry could have sworn Oliver had winked and smiled at Giselle.

"Did you - ?" asked Harry, but he was cut off.

"I did," said Giselle, "Don't worry...he's not a threat to our relationship, honey. I'm finished with Woods."

Her expression changed slightly, from her usual perkiness, to more vengeful. To be honest, Harry wasn't all that worried about Giselle. She was able to fight her own battles, which gave him a sense of relief. Harry then took a long drink from his goblet.

Seconds later, he turned around and saw Malfoy's arm across Giselle's shoulder as he leaned in to whisper to her. From the angle Harry was sitting at, it looked as if he was biting her neck - and he was whispering something into her ear. Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, sure," said Giselle in a voice loud enough for Harry to hear, "That's probably what Madam Pomfrey has asked me to do anyway, but it won't be very pleasant...just to warn you. And don't think that I'm being sympathetic, because I'm not. You angered that poor Hefalump and you deserved getting sprayed...and by the way...mauve is definitely your colour."

Giselle suppressed a laugh, but she smiled sweetly at Malfoy.

"Thank you, Miss Sauvé," he said, bowing, "I will see you later then. I won't be at the lesson today because of the potion thing I need to take. Good night."

With a ruffle of his plastic mauve robes, Draco Malfoy was gone. Harry and Giselle looked at each other, and Giselle broke into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"I just can't help it, Harry," she said, "Malfoy in mauve robes!"

She continued laughing. It was definitely music to Harry's ears, but also contagious. Soon, he found himself laughing.

"It is pretty funny," said Harry, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that colour."

Giselle stopped laughing and smiled. She had become a sort of fashionista while growing up with Yvette. She glanced at the High Table and saw Yvette smile and wink. She winked back, thinking the same thought about Malfoy's hideous plastic robes.

"I don't think mauve would suit you, honey," she said, "Maybe dark purple...but _definitely_ not _mauve_."

"Well, should we go to McGonagall's office, then?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Giselle both looked at their watches. It was just a few minutes to seven.

"The sooner the better." said Ron, "I won't want to be there with that stupid git, Malfoy."

Harry looked at his girlfriend who smiled. They stood up in unison.

"Should we tell Snape that Malfoy won't be there?" asked Giselle in a whisper.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "Naw," he said, "Let him be surprised."

Giselle gave Harry an unexpected, but pleasant smooch on the cheek, and they automatically held hands.

"Let's go, then," said Hermione.


End file.
